Hard life
by Goldilocks4
Summary: Noami/Emily/Effy/Katie and new caracters.Everyone has a good or a bad relationship.PLEASE Read!A LOT of DRAMA!High school to College and College to a new life!
1. party time!

** Chapter 1:Party time!  
**

Emily was sitting in her kitchen with Naomi, Effy and Katie. They decided to meet here before they left for Freddie's party. Effy and Katie said they don't want to go because of what happened between them, but Emily told them that it doesn't matter now; they have to enjoy the night anD forget about it. While they were talking the bell rang but nobody moved to get the door.

"Emily,the door!" Katie yelled at her sister smirked. Emily glared at her and stood up to open the door. Emily groaned when she saw who was at the door,Cook. He was jumping like a kangaroo and she could tell he was already high. She let him in into the house and he immediately ran toward Effy and wrapped his arm around her but she pulled away.

"Hey girl!! Are you ready for the PARTY!!!!??" Cook screamed with enthusiasm,Emily shook her head and the others just rolled their eyes.

"Cook, can you shut your fuckin mouth for one second!?" Katie said with a cold voice and hit him in the chest.

"Oi! I know you want to jump on the Cookie Monster but you have to get in line and wait!" He answered with a big grin, everyone laughed except Katie who just glared at her friends.

"Whatever, Cook. Let's get out of here before I do something I will regret". Katie said glaring quickly at Cook and then leaving the house for the party.

* * *

Emily and Naomi were walking hand in hand and Cook was trying to put his arms around Katie and Effy but they both pulled away aggressively. When they arrived at the house, they could hear the music vibrating through the walls. They walked toward the door and found that many people were already drunk or high. Cook excused himself and ran toward a girl who caught his attention. Effy and Katie walked to the kitchen to get a drink, while the others were having fun. Emily gets a bottle of Jack from her bag and Naomi rolled her eyes and laughed when she saw that. Emily watched her with a ''are you crazy or what?'' look.

"You really want to get drunk tonight, don't you?" Naomi teased her girlfriend and laughed again.

"Fuck,yeah, I'm not gonna stay here and watch people get drunk and high!" Emily pouted before she took a sip from the bottle and felt her throat burn.

"Okay, let me remind you that we are at a party Emily and I think they have enough alcohol here,so why did you bring a bottle?" Naomi reminded her with a stupid look.

"Because I wanted to and they just have Vodka and Bacardi and you know that I don't like that, so I bring my baby, JACK! "she said with a devil smirk and Naomi rolled her eyes, she took the bottle from Emily and took a sip.

Emily took a pill from her pocket and gave one to Naomi and kept one for herself, they both swallowed the pills. After 15 minutes they started to feel the effect of the alcohol and drugs in their body. They were enjoying their time by laughing, dancing and drinking. They stopped dancing and dropped their bodies on the couch with Emily on Naomi's lap and her head on her shoulder. On the other side of the room, Effy started to get piss of at Cook and Freddie, so she walked toward the couple and sat beside Naomi.

"I really hate these guys!" Effy said with a groan before she lit a spliff and Emily giggled, Effy just rolled her eyes.

"I hope you didn't drink Jack without me. "Effy warned and took a drag from her spliff, they laughed.

"Did you get the pills without me?" Effy said with a hurt voice, Emily shook her head.

"No...we thought about you don't worry, you see." Emily said and gave a pill to Effy who swallowed it immediately with a sip of Jack and smiled.

"That's better"Effy said and closed her eyes to feel the drug in her started to calm herself and focus on something that was bothering could see that Effy wasn't herself since the incidents; her parents got divorced because her mom cheated on her father, her brother was hit by a bus and Cook and Freddie can't stop fighting for her. She feels bad for her because she has no one now, she doesn't talk to her mom anymore and everyday she looks like a mess. Naomi noticed that her girlfriend was staring at Effy and she doesn't like that because last year Emily told her that she has feeling for Effy but didn't think it would work between them,so she let it go and chose Naomi instead. Since then Effy tried to get on Emily's feet after she broke her heart. Naomi doesn't trust Effy, because she can have whatever she wants whenever she wants it.

"Eff,are you ok?" Emily asked with concern. Naomi clenched her jaw. She hates it when Emily always worries about Effy first. Yeah, she could understand that Effy was depressed and all but it's not a reason to think about her first instead of her girlfriend. She took a sip from the bottle to calm herself before she did something she would regret. Effy turned to Emily after she finished smoking her spliff and gave her the sweet smile that Emily always loved.

"I'm fine, why are you asking? "Effy asked with a confused face. She doesn't want to sound mean but she wanted to know why Emily was so curious.

"Nothing..it's just...I thought you maybe weren't feeling good about all your problems, you know? "Emily said carefully and saw Effy flinch. Effy squeezed Emily's hand which makes her smile, Naomi flinched, she didn't like what had Effy just done.

"I'm fine, Ems,don't worry about me." Effy lied and gave her best smile. Emily wasn't convinced and Naomi wasn't either. Even if she disliked Effy a little bit she still worried about her sometimes.

"Do you wanna dance?" Effy asked. Naomi frozed when she heard that question_''Is she's crazy? Who does she think she is to ask my girlfriend to dance with her?"_ she thought angrily and clenched her jaw. Emily almost fell from Naomi's lap when she heard the question and cleared her throat.

"No, I'm not feeling up for dancing tonight, sorry." Emily lied avoiding Effy's eyes. She really wanted to dance with her but she didn't want to make Naomi angry or jealous. Naomi just glared at Effy, Effy turned her eyes away immediately. Normally Effy can fix anyone in the eyes but with Naomi it was different. She was always scared of her even if she is friends with Naomi.

"Ok...I'll leave you two alone, I'm gonna get something to drink. See ya! "Effy said trying to hide her sad voice but Emily could see that she just hurt her friend, Effy just walked away. When she was far away from the couple, she took a bottle of Vodka from the table and went upstairs alone.

REVIEWS PLEASE AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!!


	2. worry about her

**Chapter 2:Worry about he**r

It was 7 am in the morning. Katie went home and Emily crashed at Naomi's house. As for Effy, she was too high and drunk to move so she passed out at Freddie's house.

Naomi opened her eyes slowly, feeling the alcohol in her blood again. She turned around to glance at the body beside her and smiled. She got closer to Emily and kissed her softly on the neck.

"We have to get up,school started in one hour" Naomi said and kissed her again when she didn't get any answer. Emily groaned and opened her eyes lazily.

"You know, I hate it when you wake me up for school!" Emily pouted as Naomi gave her a sweet kiss.

"Oh, you are so cute when you do that, but it doesn't work with me. So if you don't want to get kicked out of this bed, I suggest you move your arse now!" Naomi warned and gave a kiss on her forehead before she left in the bathroom. Emily yelled and groaned against the pillow. Naomi heard her and laughed silently before she turned the shower on.

* * *

Effy got to her locker like a dead woman. She had a big headache, her eyes were red and puffy because she took something before she get there. Grabbing her books out of the locker, she put them in her bag. When she closed her locker, she saw Freddie against her locker with a smile.

"What do you want Freddie?" Effy asked in an annoyed voice, putting her back against the locker with her eyes closed. The drugs began to kick in and she tried hard not to seem completely off her gourd.

"Good morning to you too!" he answered sarcastically though he stopped when he saw the glare that Effy gave him.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone, so fuck OFF and LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Effy screamed and walked away. Freddie took a step back and watched Effy leave. Emily, who was walking with Naomi, heard Effy yell. She frowned at Naomi who frowned back to her girlfriend and they walked toward Freddie, who seemed very confused.

"Hey,what's going on?" Naomi asked, softly touching Freddie's shoulder.

"I don't know...she just freaked out when I came beside her." Freddie said, sighing and scratching the back of his head.

"Do you know why?" Emily asked worriedly.

"I don't fuckin know! I think she was high again, she keeps pushing everyone away, Ems, and you know she doesn't like to talk about her problems. I'm worried about her!" Freddie revealed sadly. Naomi and Emily nod to tell him that they understand. Naomi didn't hate her friend, Effy, she just hated it when Effy flirted in front of her with Emily. Emily felt like she just receive a kick in the heart; Effy was her friend and she couldn't let her do that to herself. Yeah, they took drugs and all just to have fun when they had a party or when they wanted to get fuck up, but Effy was going too far, it was like she was an addict, which concerned Emily. She had to speak with her.

"I'll go talk to her to figure out what's going on. You coming, Nams?" Emily said sadly. She hugged Freddie and walked away in the cafeteria with her girlfriend. They looked around to find Effy but they found nothing. Naomi looked around again and spotted Effy at a table in the corner. They walked closer to her and heard groaning. They didn't say anything. Naomi sat on the table in front of her and Emily sat beside her, which made Naomi a little bit jealous.

"Hey, how are you?" Emily asked softly, trying to start a conversation.

"I'm fine! Effy answered, hardly ignoring her friend's eyes while she continued to roll her spliff. Naomi stared at Emily awkwardly and bit her lips. Emily started to get angry and throw Effy's spliff away. Effy glared at her for the first time and crossed her legs and looked piss.

"Right...What's wrong with you? You not the same Effy I've known since I was little? Everyone is worry about you, Eff!" Emily yelled with a hint of  
sadness.

"Yeah!" Effy said with a devilish laugh.

"You said everyone worries about me? Hmm? Which is not true! All these days I was here, nobody noticed I was still hurt from what happened to me! Everyone said I keep pushing them away! LIE! I tryeverything, everything and nothing. So don't dare to tell me I've changed, you changed, Naomi changed, Katie changed, everyone changed except me! I'm still the same girl; it's just because you can't see it cuz you were never there when I needed you, Ems. A best friend is supposed to be there for each other, to support each other and I guess it's not the same anymore and that I'm nothing to you!" Effy screamed with tears in her eyes.

She was hurt, Emily and Naomi too. Emily felt a tear fall from her eyes. Everything Effy said was the truth, she felt so wrong that she accuse her for something that she didn't do. Naomi walked beside Emily and squeezed her hand to calm her. Emily walked closer to Effy to hug her but she pulled away and was stopped by Effy's hand on her chest. Emily felt more hurt than before.

"Don't! I..I can't deal with this now! I gotta go!" Effy said, sobbing and running away from the cafeteria. Emily fell in her girlfriend's arms to cry, Naomy trying in vain to comfort her by rubbing her back and everything, but soon she was overcome and began to sob as well.


	3. fight

**Chapter 3:Out of control**

After she calmed herself, Effy was feeling a little bit better but she was still hurt, sad and angry with her friends, and more than that, she was upset with herself. She was sitting in front of her locker drawing something when a girl passed beside her and kicked her bag. Effy clenched her jaw and fists, stood up and yelled after the black haired girl.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Effy walked closer to the girl who was starting to walk away but stopped to watch Effy. She laughed with her friends.

"Leave it, Skank!"The girl hissed. Effy clenched her fists harder and got closer to the girl.

"What did you say?" Effy screamed; everyone around them walked closer,including Emily, Naomi, Katie, Freddie, and Cook.

"Oh no!" they said in unison, running toward Eff and standing behind her. Effy didn't even realize her friends were there.

"Oh, I completely forgot! I was talking about your mom, not you, sorry again!" she said with a hint of sarcasm and laughed. Effy froze; her friends  
did too. Naomi's eyes widened; she couldn't believe her ears,this girl was crazy for saying that. Everyone thought that Effy was going to cry and walk away but there was no chance of that. Effy jumped on the girl and pushed her on the floor and started to hit her hard, without stopping.

"Effy! Stop, stop it!" Cook and Freddie yelled, reaching for her arms, but she was too strong. She continued to hit girl; blood was smeared all over  
the girl's face. Emily and Naomi couldn't stand see this anymore and ran toward Effy.

"STOP IT, EFF!YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER!" Emily screamed and grabbed her hard by the waist while Naomi, Cook and Freddie reached for Effy's arms.

"LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT bitch!" Effy screamed, trying to get away from her friends.

"No! Effy!" Naomi yelled and walked in front of the victim who was still lying on the floor.

"Don't ever talk to her like that,you hear me!" Naomi warned her, yeah she was angry with Effy but that doesn't mean that she couldn't protect her.

"Don't touch me!" Effy said coldly trying to pull her body away from Emily who was too strong for her.

"Hey...shhh..it's ok, don't cry, please." Emily said softly, kissing her on the cheek; Freddie was in shock to see Effy in such a state, normally when  
someone insulted Effy, she just walked away, but this time it was different. Emily turned to her girlfriend with Effy in her arms.

"I'm going to bring her home and keep an eye on her for a little bit."Emily explained to Naomi. Naomi didn't full trust her girlfriend to be alone  
with Effy, but she knew her friend needed someone to be with her.

"Yeah...okay, I guess I'll see you later," Naomi said and Emily nodded; she walked closer to Emily and kissed her firmly to show to Effy that Emily  
was her girl. She saw Effy put her eyes away immediately and they walked away to Effy's house. Katie came beside Naomi who was still glancing at the exit,she noticed how Naomi was watching Effy.

"Don't worry, she's not gonna steal Emily from you. I know her enough!"Katie reassured Naomi

"Yeah...I know...it's just...did you see how she touched and smiled at her?I know she's up for something, trust me!" Naomi said a little bit  
coldly. Katie didn't say anything,cuz she knew that Naomi was making a valid point. Effy was up to something.

* * *

Emily and Effy were sitting closer to each other in an Indian style on Effy's bed in awkward silence until Emily broke the silence.

"Listen, I'm sorry for overreacting in the cafeteria. I didn't mean to upset you..I guess you were right." Emily said, feeling a little bit guilty while she was cleaning Effy's cut on her hand.

"I understand, you're my best friend and I can understand that you want to protect me and be there for me...It's just I'm not ready to talk about my problems, not now." Effy said and gave a sweet smile; Emily smiled back.

"You forgive me?" Emily asked with her puppy eyes. Effy laughed and hugged her firmly; Emily closed her eyes because it had been a long time since they had last hugged. The last time was when Effy said she couldn't be in relationship with Emily.

"Yeah, of course I forgive you, I love you," Effy said and pulled away; their eyes met. Emily frowned a little bit when she heard ''i love you'', and she cleared her throat and changed the subject. Effy noticed this but said nothing.

"Ermm...that's gonna hurt." Emily said and stomped the alcohol on the cut. Effy flinched and grabbed Emily's arm firmly.

"Fucking shit!" Effy yelled as she opened her eyes.

"That's for hurting that girl and I know she deserved it but you went too far this time, Effy" Emily said seriously after she rolled the bandage around Effy's hand.

"I know, you don't need to remind me!" She replied a little bit coldly.

"Yeah, if you say so," Emily murmured to herself. There was an awkward silence again between them, and in the corner of her eyes Emily could see Effy staring at her; within a second she felt her lips on her lips. It was a soft kiss turned in a passionate kiss by Emily. She didn't know what she was doing, she was completely lost. Effy had been waiting for this for a long time. Effy got on top of her, not breaking the kiss and started to kiss her neck. Emily was enjoying it even though she knew she was making a big mistake.


	4. the break

**chapter 4:the break  
**

"I-i can't do this...we can't do this," Emily said, pushing Effy away from her and reaching for her t-shirt.

"Why? What's the big deal?" Effy asked with a nervous smile.

"I can't Effy, I'm with Naomi and I love her not you...you're just my best friend, that's it. Nothing more...you missed your chance last year." Emily yelled, suddenly regretting her words when she saw Effy take a step back and sighed sadly.

"Eff...I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that-" Effy cut her off.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE,EMS!GET OUT NOW BEFORE I MAKE SOMETHING I WILL REGRET!Effy screamed hard, pointing her finger toward the door. Emily froze and took a step back; she'd never seen Effy like this. She took her stuff and walked away from the house. She slumped into a corner of an alleyway, completely spent. She loved Effy, but she knew she's never love Effy more than Naomi. Emily felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, so she wiped her tears away and read the text message.

'Is she ok now?' Naomi asked. Emily sighed, she couldn't tell Naomi what happened in Effy's house, not now, not ever. She texted her back.

'Yeah, she's just a little bit in shock about earlier, she's going to be okay' Emily lied, not knowing if she really hurt Effy or not.

'OK, good, I can't wait to see you, ;) xxx' Naomi texted back. Emily smiled

'Yeah, me too, see ya' Emily ended the text and walked to Naomi's house.

* * *

When Naomi reached the door of her room, she saw Emily laying down on her stomach on Naomi's bed with headphones in her ears. She walked slowly over to her and jumped on her back.

"Fuck! Naomi, it's not fuckin funny," Emily yelled and jumped. She slapped her girlfriend who was laughing in her face.

"Sorry...you were too concentrated, so I decided to make you scared," Naomi said between her laughs.

"Ha,ha! Very funny, Nams," Emily groaned, hitting Naomi with a pillow. They started to fight until Naomi was on top of her, kissing her firmly.

"Loser!" Naomi teased, still kissing her.

"You're the loser, I win, you cheat!" Emily replied with a giggle. Naomi kissed her on the the neck but stopped in her tracks. Hoping she was dreaming, she looked at the the small red mark on her girlfriend's neck.

"What?" Emily asked confusedly, pushing her girlfriend off of her.

"Why is there a red mark on your neck!" Naomi asked, trying to not sound too angry or sad. Emily froze and touched where Naomi was pointing 'Oh shit! Effy!'she thought. Naomi pulled away, and started to get dressed when she didn't get an answer.

"Naomi, I swear it's not what you think." Emily pleaded, stood up and walked toward the door to stop Naomi from walking away.

"Oh,yeah?! Don't ** mess with me Ems, you slept with someone before you came here!" Naomi yelled in fury.

"Naomi, calm down. You have to believe me!" Emily replied.

"How do you want me to believe this?" She yelled pointing to her girlfriend's neck.

"I knew it was Effy, I fuckin knew it,"she added, clenching her fist.

"What?" Emily said with a frown; her mouth was shaking.

"Don't even think about lying about it! Isaw how she was looking at you,and this morning there was nothing on your neck! I can't believe you did this to me!" Naomi said coldly. Emily felt her heart freeze, she wasn't able to move.

"We didn't sleep together, I stopped her before she went too far!" Emily yelled back.

"Does that mean you were enjoying the kiss if you didn't stop her the first time she started to kiss you!?" Naomi asked angrily.

"yes...no...I don't know...you know that I love you and no one else. I don't care about Effy!" Emily said softly and walked closer to Naomi. She  
grabbed Naomi's face in her hands.

"I'm not sure anymore...I...I think we need a break, I can't do this anymore." Naomi said sadly, avoiding Emily's eyes and pulling away slowly.  
She left her house leaving Emily alone.


	5. bad day

**Chapter 5:bad day**

When Emily got to her house, she ran to her room and started to cry on her bed. She didn't notice that her sister was there and cried louder. Katie was confused why Emily was crying, but she knew one thing: if she was crying, that meant she had a fight with Naomi, but why? Katie stood up and sat beside her sister on the bed; Emily jumped immediately but calmed down as soon she saw it was her sister.

"What did she do this time?" Katie asked angrily, she became furious when someone hurt her sister.

"Nothing..." Emily answered between her sobs. Katie sighed.

"Ems, you know I hate it when you lie to me! So you better tell me what happened, now!" Katie said and turned her sister's face to face her.

"I...I mess up everything, Katie, everything!" Emily yelled with tears in her eyes. Katie frowned because she didn't understand what Emily meant.

"Ok, I understand that you messed up but...what happened?" Katie asked again and raised an eyebrow.

"I..." She started after she wiped her tears, but Katie cut her off before she had the time to say something.

"Wooww...you sure you had a fight with Naomi?" Katie asked playfully and gave her a wink, changing the subject accidentally.

"What are talking about?" Emily asked confusedly and watched her sister laugh.

"Naomi didn't give the hickey before you fought with her?" Katie said between her laughing. Emily froze asshe didn't have the chance to explain  
everything to Katie.

"It's...not from Naomi," Emily confessed softly ,avoiding her sister's eyes when she saw Katie's eyes widen.

"What? What do you mean it's not from Naomi?" Katie yelled, standing up aggressively off the bed. "Who was it, Em?" she continued.

"Effy..I went to her house to help her after what happened in the school and...and we staredt to kiss each other...but I pushed her away immediately. And when I went to Naomi she saw my neck and we started to fight." Emily said, still avoiding her sister's piercing gaze.

"What the fuck, Emily? Why did you do this, she was trusting you and now you broke her down!?" Katie yelled angrily, sometimes she asked herself why Emily was so stupid.

"I pushed Effy away, okay! I told her she's not the one I love!" Emily yelled back and her sister scoffed.

"That doesn't mean you have to kiss Effy!" Katie reminded her by pressing on the word 'kiss'.

"I know, dammit! I don't need you to remind me!" Emily said coldly, glaring at Katie.

"Whatever, Ems! You better find a way to talk to her before she has the chance to move on and hurt you like you hurt her. Or you will regret it!" Katie said.

"She said…we need a fuckin break!" Emily said sadly, and Katie's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Oh god! Ems, this time I think you really messed up, you need to talk to her, girly!" Katie said while she rubbed her sister's back.

"She won't talk to me, Katie. She doesn't even want to watch me!" Emily replied.

"I can understand why she won't watch you!" Katie joked. Emily hit her on the arm.

"I'm fuckin serious, Katie!" Emily said putting her hand in her hair.

"Okay, okay…you go talk to her and me…I'm going to discuss this with Miss Perfect!" Katie said, ending her sentence with an angry voice.

"No! I don't want you to talk to Effy!" Emily shouted while Katie watched her confusedly.

"Why?" Katie asked as she rolled her eyes, feeling annoyed by her sister's behaviour.

"I think I hurt her enough…she told me to get the ** out of her house when I told her that we were just friend and nothing more." Emily said as  
she bit her lips nervously.

"Ouch!" It was the only word Katie could say.

"Yeah, ouch! And I'm sure Naomi is on her way to talk to Effy!" Emily said, a little bit scared of Naomi's reaction.

"I have to be there to record that fight!" Katie said with a big smile and laugh; Emily shook her head and rolled her eyes. She was worried about  
Naomi and Effy, she knew that Effy would have to pay the consequences but she feel bad for her because everyone she loved ended up hurting her.

"Let's go! We're gonna see Effy before she get killed!" Katie punched her shoulder, half in jest, half seriously. They left the house  
to go to Effy's.

More drama, next chapter


	6. fight and break up

**Chapter 6: Fight and break up**

Effy stopped crying after she threw Emily out of her house; she was so hurt by what her best friend told her. She took a big sip from the bottle of Vodka and took a puff from her spliff. Fifteen minutes later, Effy was really drunk; she heard a big knock from the door. She stood up and put the bottle on the nightstand, she walked drunkenly toward the door. When she opens the door, she froze when she saw her friend Naomi.

"Naomi?" Effy said softly, she was scared and within a second she was pushed by Naomi against the wall.

"I can't believe you try to sleep with her!" Naomi said angrily. Effy's heart was running so fast that she couldn't even catch her breath.

"Look…I didn't mean to do this, ok? I…just freaked out, I'm sorry" Effy pleaded, avoiding Naomi's eyes. Her friend laughed and Effy watched her, confused.

"Don't tell me you sorry. Since last year you tried to get on her on her feet after you broke her heart and told her that you don't do relationships, Effy!" Naomi yelled, she was very angry with Effy.

"I know and I messed up, I was too scared to tell her my feelings…"Effy said softly; she really wanted to scream but she couldn't, the alcohol and drugs were keeping her from doing this.

"That doesn't mean you have to kiss her! How many times do we have to tell you that nobody wants you and loves you!?" Naomi screamed, she knew her words hurt Effy, but she was too angry to control herself. Effy's eyes started to get tears but she didn't cry. She opened her mouth to reply something, when she heard Katie's voice, which was with Emily.

"Wow, Everybody calm down!" Katie yelled, Naomi shut her mouth and was still fixing with a glare. Effy was watching the floor, and Emily was frozen in place.

"Naomi, please don't make this a big drama, she made a mistake and I made one too. Just leave her alone!" Emily said softly

"Are you crazy? You want me to forget the fact that my girlfriend almost slept with that stupid skank!" Naomi screamed, Katie's eyes widened at the word 'skank'. Emily clenched her jaw and started to get angry.

"Don't call her like that!" Emily warned Naomi who walked closer to Emily.

"Or what? You going to break up with me and run to that bitch to fuck her until you forget about me!?" Naomi said coldly, fixing Emily in the eyes. She could see the hurt in her girlfriend body and she didn't care when she saw Emily crying.

"You really pathetic, Naomi!" Emily hissed angrily with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not pathetic, you the one who throw our relationship away." Naomi announced.

"It was my fault not her!" Effy said with no emotion, she was still drunk. Everyone turned around to watch her and her eyes were staring at Emily.

"You know what, I don't care anymore!" Naomi said watching Effy and Emily. Katie froze because she knew what was going to happen next and she really didn't want to see this.

"You don't care because you know you're like me; everyone who fall in  
love with you, ends up being hurt by you, leaving you or cheating on you!" Effy said, she couldn't believe her own words. She noticed Naomi flinch and Emily was in shock like Katie. Without a second Naomi slapped her hardly on the face with the back of her hand. Effy fell on the floor with a hand on her face.

"Screw you bitch!...And you.." Naomi hissed to Effy and turned toward Emily and added "I'm done with you! Don't call me, text me or anything!" Then she walked away. Emily didn't stop her, she couldn't even move from where she was. She started to cry, Katie took her in her arms to calm her. Effy was still on the floor, she was still in shock of what just happen.

Emily walked to Effy and fixed her angrily. "How could you? You were my best friend andi trusted you!"Emily screamed unable to control her rage.

"I…I'm sorry," Effy said between her sobs.

"You're sorry? You can keep that for you next best friend ,because I'm done with you too!" Emily said and walk away leaving Effy alone. Katie just shook her head, she was hurt to see Effy hurt again and she believed Effy when she said it wasn't in her intention to screw up their relationship.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	7. Where's Effy?

** Chapter 7: Where's Effy?**

It had been one week since the fight and the break up with Naomi. No one had see Effy since. She wasn't at school or anything and everyone was worried about her.

"Dammit! Does anyone over here know where Effy is? I went to her house and her mum told me she hadn't seen her," Cook said and sat beside Katie. Katie watched Emily as Emily turned to look at Naomi. Katie sighed, yeah she was angry after what had happened, and she figured that Emily and Naomi would never forgive Effy, but Emily was her twin and Katie didn't have it in her to keep a grudge. Emily took a bite from her sandwich, and tried to avoid Naomi's piercing blue eyes which were on her since they got in the cafeteria.

"Emily! You're her best friend, you should know where she is," Freddie reminded her. She froze at his words, while Naomi smirked at seeing her discomfort.

"Who cares!" Emily lied. Everyone frowned and watched her confusedly. Katie wasn't convinced by her sister's words because she knows she didn't mean them. Emily felt like a liar; she was still worrying about Effy everyday since the fight, she couldn't even sleep. Naomi was having a tough time soon: she had lost her girlfriend and one of her best friends on the same day.

"What? Are you high or something?" Cook asked sarcastically. Emily rolled her eyes.

"We almost…slept together!" Emily mumbled as Cook and Freddie froze, their eyes widening.

"Wowww…how did I miss that!?" Cook said with a big grin on his face. Emily and Katie hit him at the same time.

"So, that's why she didn't show up for school and never answered her fuckin phone?!" Freddie asked desperately. Naomi watched Emily with her sad eyes before she looked away.

"I know you're still angry with her or whatever…but you have to forgive her, you know she wasn't being herself this time, her mom worries about her and she can't stop calling me everyday to ask me is I know where she is." Katie said softly to everyone, especially Emily and Naomi. She wasn't telling the whole truth, she knew where Effy was, but she promised not to say anything. Everyone stayed in silence; Naomi and Emily knew that Katie was right.

* * *

Three weeks had passed and still no news from Effy. Everyone started to get more worried, even Naomi. Emily was sitting under a tree outside of the school, the tree where she and Naomi sought refuge. She heard footstep walking toward her, and she didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Hey," Naomi said shyly, sitting on the ground beside Emily. She wasn't ready to have a real conversation with Emily.

"Hi…" Emily said, there was an awkward silence between them.

"Look, I'm sorry…" they broke the silence in union and they laughed.

"You go first." Naomi said softly.

"Okay…I'm sorry about what happened between me and Effy and the truth is I made a big mistake, yes I love her but not in the same way as you. I love you more than anything." Emily said sadly. Naomi was touched by Emily's words and she knew that she was sincere.

"I forgive you…and I'm sorry too, I got angry too fast after you and Effy had your, uh, indiscretion. I know that I wasn't myself and I went too far. I was out of control and I guess I have to say sorry again and that I love you too." Naomi replied softly, avoiding Emily's eyes.

"That's okay, I can understand why you acted like that," Emily said and glanced at Naomi; she pulled her in her arms when she saw a tear fall from Naomi's eyes.

"Hey, you don't have to cry…it's okay, everything's good now." Emily started rubbing Naomi's back. Naomi shook her head and wiped her tears away; she was sad and felt guilty about what happened to Effy. She thought it was because of her that Effy was avoiding everyone.

"No, it's not okay…I owe Effy a very big apology but nobody knows where she's hiding, Ems," Naomi said sadly and fixed Emily with a stare.

"Look, we're going to find her, don't worry, okay?" Emily said sincerely and Naomi nodded her head.

"Do you think we can be friends for now? Because I don't think I'm ready to restart a relationship with you?" Naomi asked carefully. Emily knew that Naomi was right, they needed to stay friend for now. But she was hurt too, because she didn't want to be just friends, she wanted to be more than that.

"I don't care what we are. The only thing I want is to see everyone happy!" Emily answered with a smile and hug for Naomi.

**Reviews please!!!**


	8. I know where she is

**Chapter 8:I know where she is**

The sun was flashing from her window on her face; she groaned angrily and put the sheets over her face. She was staying at a hotel; around the room there was bottles of alcohol and some drugs on the table. She was completely a mess, and she was drinking and partying like a crazy women. Effy groaned again when she heard her phone ring, she reached her hand on the nightstand and looked at her Iphone screen: it was Emily. Effy sighed sadly and ignored the call. In one week, she had missed 200 calls and 150 texts. She wasn't mad anyone; she just didn't understand why everyone always had to hurt her. But it didn't matter now, she felt good where she was, but she missed her friends too. She stood up and walked to the bathroom to prepare herself to go see Alexia, her new girlfriend.

* * *

Emily groaned when Effy didn't answer her phone. She throws her HTC touch on the bed.

''She didn't answer?" Katie asked with a worried look.

"No…and I can't deal with this anymore. I need to see her, she's my best friend," Emily said, not realizing what her choice of words meant. Katie raised an eyebrow when she heard 'best friend'.

"Let me remind you that you clearly told her that she wasn't your best friend anymore and she could go away to find another one," Katie said and Emily watched confusedly. After a second she understood what her sister was telling her.

"Oh!" Emily said in shock as Katie nodded her head.

"Yeah…and to be honest, I think you and Naomi went too far on her, you know?" Katie said and bit her lips nervously when Emily glared at her.

"Jesus, Katie! I think I know that, why do you think I want to apologies? But I don't know where the fuck she is!" Emily almost yelled and sat on the bed. She didn't know that Katie was hiding something that she should know. Emily noticed that her sister wasn't talking anymore, but instead she was biting her lips and mumbling something. And that mean that Katie wanted to say something but she didn't know if she should tell what she wanted to say.

"What is it Katie?" Emily asked, annoyed.

"Hmm?...What…what are you talking about!?" Katie said nervously still mumbling something. Emily walked to her sister and Katie's eyes widened; she was nervous.

"I know you enough, Katie. You're my fuckin twin and when you bite your lips or mumble to yourself, it's because you want to tell me something but you don't know if you should!" Emily said with a smirk. She crossed her arms on her chest waiting for an answer. Katie reached over nervously, her hand in her hair, and walked over to sit on a chair. How was she going to tell her sister that she knew where was Effy since the day after the fight. She didn't tell anyone about that. The day after the incidence, Effy called her and told her that she needed to go away for some time and to not tell anyone where she was. Emily tapped her feet on the floor waiting for an answer.

"Alright, alright! I know where Effy is, okay?" Katie yelled, she was stressing. Emily jaw dropped, she was in shock.

"What did you just say?" Emily asked. She had heard what her sister said, but she just wanted her to repeat it a second time to be sure that she  
heard what she thought she heard.

"You heard me, are you deaf or something!" Katie said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Why you didn't tell me? Since when did you know?" Emily asked, she was still in shock and hurt that her sister didn't tell her anything.

"The day after the fight, she calls me and blah blah blah…" Katie said with a piss off voice.

"What?? Where the hell she is, Katie?" Emily asked in fury.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you, I promised her," Katie said sadly. Emily was broke inside, she wanted to see Effy, to apologies and make things right.

"Ok…But Is... she okay?" Emily asked impatiently; Katie shook her head with a desperate look.

"No, she's not…I can just say that she's staying at a hotel and I'm not going to tell you which one or where. She keeps drinking and drugging herself like an addict. She's a mess, Emily." Katie said softly. Emily's hand was shaking, all this was her fault and she shouldn't have broken Effy like that.

"It's my entire fault, I want her to come back…please, tell her I'm sorry and to get home, I will do anything for her to forgive me!" Emily cried in despair.

"I know…but she needs time, Ems," Katie said sadly and took her sister in her arms. Emily was losing patience with Effy because it had been four weeks since she left.

**Review!chapter 9 and 10 comming soon!!!**


	9. meeting with Effy

Chapter 9: Meeting with Effy

Six weeks now and Effy still hadn't talked to any of her friends except Katie. Her mum didn't know where she was and Effy didn't even care because her mum had hurt her enough and it wasn't like her mum was worried about her. She never called her daughter to ask her if everything was ok or to ask where she was. Effy was sitting on her bed in the hotel room with her cell phone in her hand. She wanted to call someone, but didn't feel able to do it. She threw her phone on her bed and walked to the kitchen to drink something. After a moment,she heard her phone ring; she ran to her room and saw a message text from Katie. Katie asked her to meet her at the café across the street. Effy didn't know why Katie wanted to meet her and there was just one way to know. She prepared herself, grabbed her Mercedes keys and left the hotel.

* * *

When Effy got in the café, she ran to Katie and hugged her for a long , she was in contact with Katie, but that was by the phone. They pulled away from each other and sat at the table.

"Hey, how are you?" Katie asked.

"I'm fine! I'm still in shock and I don't know if I can forget about what happen, you know!?" Effy said sincerely and sighed sadly.

"Yeah,I know it's not easy for you, Eff. But you have to get back,everyone keeps asking for you…even your mom." Katie said softly and ended her sentence with a mumble. Effy laughed in shock when she heard her mom was worried.

"Don't talk to me about my mum! I don't care about her, she doesn't exist for me anymore!" Effy hissed and hit her fist on the table which made Katie jump.

"Sorry..Forget about what I said…" Katie said.

"So why do you want to meet me?" Effy asked impatiently and crossed her arms.

"Em…Emily and Naomi want to see you to apologies," Katie said and bit her lips. Effy's mouth dropped, she couldn't believe what her ears were  
hearing.

"I don't think it's a good idea, they hurt me badly, Katie. I was a mess after the fight; I keep drinking like a bitch. I can't do that…not now" Effy said softly. Katie could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Don't say that, Effy! It been six weeks, you have to get back there and talk to them!" Katie hissed coldly, she didn't want to yell at Effy, but sometime this girl needs to be yelled at to understand something.

"I don't want to get back to Bristol!" Effy said, avoiding Katie's eyes.

"Then you can erase me from you friends list. Because let me remind you that almost everyone let you fall, except me. I know sometime I can be a slut,but not this time. I'm not going to stay there watching my friends getting hurt by each other!" Katie almost yelled. There was an awkward silence between them. Effy knew that Katie was right, she was the only friend there for her. She knew that she was still hurt about what Naomi and Emily did, but she couldn't stay hidden for the rest of her life.

"Okay…but on one condition…" Effy warned and Katie nodded.

"I don't want to meet them at the same time…I want to meet Naomi first!"Effy added.

"Naomi!?" Katie asked in shocked, her eyes widening in surprise. Effy glared at her.

"Okay!Okay! Deal." Katie said raising her hands defensively making Effy laugh.

"So…what you going to do when you get back?" Katie asked, taking a sip from her coffee.

"I don't know…I'm going to move away from my mum and buy my own flat." Effy answered and shrugged her shoulders.

"Wow, that's awesome, that means more partying for us!" Katie yelled in enthusiasm and they burst into laughter. Katie was very happy that Effy  
found her smile again, because she wasn't able to watch Effy getting hurt. The best part that Katie loved was that Effy told her that she had a girlfriend and it had been three weeks that they were together. And she told her something that she wishes she would never talk about again.

**End….REVIEWS!!Tell me what ya think**


	10. AUTHOR NOTE

_**Hi,I know some of u cant wait for the next chapter!Im gonna post the next chapter after January 31,ipromise!!Just tell me if I should really continue,!!I need some reviews,don't be shy and tell me what ya think!! **_

_**PS:IF ANYONE KNOW SOMEONE WHO CAN BETA FOR ME,THAT WOULD BE NICE**__**.oR IF U WANT TO DO IT FOR ME,JUST TELL ME,tHANK YOU  
**_


	11. she's back!

Beta version

**Chapter 11: She's back**

Naomi was talking with Emily over the phone; they were acting like friends, even if they want get back like they were before all the drama. Emily was telling her that she couldn't wait to apologize to Effy and hoped that everything going to be fine. When Naomi told her that Effy wanted to see her first, Emily was broken, feeling a familiar pain in her chest from the unseen blow. She had hoped to see Effy first, but she guessed that she deserved to be the last on the list. After two hours of conversation, the girls said their goodbyes and went to bed.

* * *

"Emily, Katie! GET UP, NOW!" their mother yelled from the stairs.

Emily and Katie groaned in unison.

"I hate when she does that!" Emily hissed, rubbing her eyes.

"I hate it too!" Katie added and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Do you think she's going to be there today . . . at school?" Emily asked and stood up to sit beside her sister.

"Yeah, don't worry. She told me she would be there with . . . "Katie started to say but she stopped in her tracks when she realized that she had said too much. Emily watched her, confused, and raised an eyebrow.

"With . . . ?" Emily repeated the last sentence impatiently, urging Katie to continue what she was saying.

"Alexia. . . Her girlfriend."Katie said softly and she could see immediately that the information had wounded Emily, even if she tried to hide it. Emily cleared her throat, trying to not sound too hurt that Effy had moved on, but she was happy for her - she found someone she could really love.

"That's . . . that's good. I'm happy for her; she deserves to be happy!" Emily said rapidly. the redhead was trying to hold her tears in by walking asfast as she could to the bathroom where she could be alone. Her sister watched her go, knowing better than to chase after her, and could hear Emily's muffled sobs through the bathroom door. Effy was in relationship and Emily, she was alone. She was alone because the one she loved decide they should stay friends for now. The hurt was incomparable.

* * *

When Effy got to the front of the school, her hand was shaking. Alexia squeezes her hand softly to calm her. Her girlfriend knows what happened because Effy had told her earlier in their relationship. Normally, Effy would never talk about her problems to anyone, even with Emily - but with Alexia it was different. She could be open, feel free to be . . . vulnerable. Effy gave her girlfriend a thank you smile and kissed her softly on the lips.

"It's going to be ok! I know it's hard for you, but you have to do this. It's now or never, Effy." Alexia said softly and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, I think I owe you something!" Effy said with a smile and Alexia smile back. They walk in the school hand in hand and the first thing that Effy saw was Naomi, waiting against her locker. Alexia squeezed her hand again and nodded to Effy to tell her that she should go. Effy nodded back, she gave a good bye kiss to her girlfriend and walked toward Naomi. Naomi smiled shyly when she saw Effy coming toward her.

"Hey, I'm glad your back" Naomi confessed sadly.

"Yeah. . . Me too." Effy said, but a part of her doesn't know why she came back. They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity, until Naomi broke the speechless tension.

"Look, I . . .I want to apologize for what I said to you. I know I went too far and I wasn't myself that day when I said that no one wants you or loves you; it was a big mistake . . . I was freaking out by saying the first thing that came in my mind. It wasn't true. None of it was." Naomi said softly, staring at Effy in the eyes.

"You really hurt me, you know? Do you know how I was broken when you said those words to me? Do you know how I was living in hell after that fight? I wasn't myself anymore, only Katie was there for me. She saw my suffering, she saw me broken, and none of you guys gave a damn!" Effy hissed sadly between her tears, she was mad at Naomi and didn't even know why.

"I know, I know and I regret every word that I said to you. . . I love you, everyone loves you, Effy and you know that. I was lying when I said no one loves you, it was just a way to hurt you and I apologize for that . . . just please . . . forgive me!" Naomi said, she was crying too. Effy's words were shocking her and she felt so stupid for what she did. Effy was about to say something, but instead, she hugged Naomi in such a sudden, wholesome embrace that Naomi literally had the breath taken out of her. Both girls were crying, and after a moment, they pull away from each other and wipe their eyes. Naomi watched Effy and they both started to laugh.

"Let's go find the others; _and_, I want to see that girl of yours." Naomi said with a smile and wink to Effy. They walk away with linked armsto the cafeteria. When they get to the table, everyone freezes in tracks with their mouths open, except Alexia and Katie. Emily's eyes fall in Effy's eyes, they stay like that; staring at each other.

REVIEW!!TELL ME WHAT YA GONNA POST TWO MORE CHAPTERS maybe tonight


	12. mistake

** Chapter 12:the mistake  
**

"I can't believe she's really back, I'm so happy" Emily said to herself, her eyes still on Effy before Cook broke the intimate moment.

"Oh god! Effykins, I'm so fuckin happy that you here. I was worried about you. You left Cookie monster alone!" Cook yelled happily and hugged Effy, who immediately look away from Emily.

"I'm here now! Don't worry because I won't leave anyone" Effy confessed, a part of her wasn't sure that was the truth because she didn't really know if she should stay in Bristol or go away from the drama. She looked at everyone around her before she sat beside Alexia, who gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Emily flinched by the action, but didn't show it.

"I'm glad you're here, Effy!" Freddie said with a smile and she smiled back. She noticed that Emily was avoiding her and that she hadn't say a word since Effy had gotten there. She didn't understand why.

"So, now that you're back, what are you going to do about your…mom" Cook asked, Effy sighed and Katie watched her.

"I have my own apartment that I share with Alexia and for my mom, I don't care. We have enough money to survive each other. We're all rich, so why should I care!?" Effy said and shrugged her shoulder. Now Emily was starting to become uncomfortable with all this, she didn't even eat her food. Katie noticed the awkward moment and squeezed her sister's hand.

"Awesome! Tonight, Party at Effy's!" Cook screamed in the cafeteria and everyone yelled in enthusiasm. After a moment, Effy murmured something in Alexia's ear and her girlfriend gave her a nod. Emily was curious by what Effy was telling to her girlfriend, until she saw Effy watching her.

"Emily, can we talk?" Effy asked, she didn't wait for an answer and Emily stood up awkwardly and followed Effy. Everyone was confused, except for Naomi, Katie and Alexia.

"Do you think they're going to fight again?" Alexia asked with a frown.

"Don't worry…Emily said she want to apologize and not to fight" Katie said, but she was scared because anything can happen when they left the two alone.

* * *

Effy locked the door from the bathroom and sat on the counter as far as possible from Emily.

"Hey…"Effy said softly

"Hey…"Emily replied, her head fixing the floor. She started to cry, when Effy saw her shaking, she moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around Emily.

"Em, don't cry…I don't want you to make me cry!" Effy said holding Emily firmly.

"I'm so stupid…I'm the worst best friend in the world. I don't even deserve you after what I did" Emily said between her sob. She turned around to look Effy in the eyes.

"Don't say that…anyone can make a stupid mistake. You are still going to stay my best friend no matter what. Yes, I was hurt and everything, but I still love you no matter what!" Effy said, holding Emily's head in her hands. Emily wiped her tears away and she doesn't know why, but she starts to get angry.

"No! You can't say that, Effy! I hurt you so badly; you can't forgive me like that. It's not right and I don't deserve it!" Emily yelled and pulls away from Effy, who watched her confusedly. So, Effy did the only thing she can do; she pushed Emily on the wall and blocked her way to leave.

"Why not? I forgave Naomi, why I can't accept your apologies?" Effy asked, walking closer to Emily. Emily can feel her breath on her face.

"It's…it's not the same thing with Naomi!" Emily chocked between her words, she wasn't able to talk, because Effy was too close to her.

"You going to have to deal with it, even if you don't want it" Effy said softly, her lips were touching Emily's lips but she didn't kiss her again. Emily felt her eyes close and her heart stop; she didn't understand what Effy was trying to do.

"I know exactly what you feel right now" Effy said with a smirk, Emily swallow hard. Emily opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Effy's lips. Emily can't believe that Effy was kissing her again and something in her head said that she has to stop this right now, but instead she kissed Effy back. Effy was surprise that Emily didn't push her way right now. When Effy started to unbuttoned Emily's blouse, she frowned when Emily stopped her.

"I…can't….I can't…You have a girlfriend, for god's sake!" Emily hissed angrily. She can't do this to Naomi. Effy reached her hand in her hair and take a big breath.

"I don't care about what you say, I just want you now!" Effy said angrily, she didn't wait for a reply and kissed Emily hard. Emily couldn't stop her this time and they went into a cubicle. They know it is a mistake, but right then, they need this.

Tell me what ya think!new chapter coming soon!


	13. Effy's party

**Chapter 13: Effy's party**

After the day in the bathroom, Effy and Emily kept ignoring each other. Emily told her that she didn't want to ruin her friendship with Naomi and what happened was a huge mistake. Effy agreed with her and said that she has a girlfriend who makes her very happy. They decide to keep the secret between them and to not tell anyone about it.

Everyone was having a great time; the apartment was full of teenagers, drugs and alcohol. Effy was in the kitchen, talking and drinking with Naomi. They looked very happy with each other. In the other side of the room, Emily was stuck with Cook who was still trying to get in her pants. Katie walked toward her sister and rolled her eyes when she saw what Cook was trying to do. Katie hit him behind the head and pushed him away. Cook flinched.

"She doesn't want to fuck you, Cook! So go fuck someone else, Jerk!" Katie said coldly and hit him a second time, Emily was laughing. Cook raised his hands in defense.

"Relax! You know where to find me when you want to have some fun" He said playfully and winked at her before he walked away from the twins. Katie watched Emily and they both busted in laugh.

"Stupid jerk!" Emily hiss under her breath and took a sip from her glass.

"So…is everything good between you and Effy?" Katie asked, Emily chocked on her alcohol and receive a confused face by her sister.

"Everything fine…I guess?!" Emily said and cleared her throat.

"Good, I'm happy for both of you, because I don't think I would survive if we had another fight and you know me, I don't like when we keep secrets from each other" Katie said seriously, Emily froze in her tracks. She hate lying to her sister and if Katie learned the truth, that would be the end of the world. Before Emily has the time to add something, Alexia walk toward them. She doesn't hate Effy's girlfriend, she really likes her for Effy.

"Hey, Skank!" Alexia said drunkenly and wrapped her arms around the twins and gives each other a kiss on the cheek. Katie watched Emily with her big eyes and Emily giggled.

"I can see you're having fun!" Katie said playfully.

"yeah, I like the party!" Alexia said and laughed.

"It's to bad, because I was going to give you the best pills we have in Bristol, but I guess you already too drunk and high!?" Emily teased and smirked.

"It's not fair!" Alexia pouted and cross her arms and they laughed.

"Yeah, it is, go find your girlfriend, I'm sure she can give you something better" Emily said and gave her a wink. Alexia gave a big smile and walked away.

"I like her, she's a good girl" Katie said to her sister, Emily respond with a force smile. She walked to the living room to grab a bottle of Jack, because she really needed to drink something strong before she freaked out.

* * *

Emily was extremely drunk; she walked to the kitchen and bumped in someone.

"Shit…I'm soooo sorry" Emily said and laughed, she didn't know who was in front of her until the stranger talked.

"I think your too drunk, Emily" Naomi teased and grab the bottle from Emily.

"So, what? This is a fuckin' party, we need to have fun!" Emily yelled with enthusiasm and Naomi shook her head and laughed.

"C'mon, let's go home!" Naomi said and reached her hand around Emily's waist. Emily shook her head.

"No…I want to stay! Let's go upstairs!" Emily said drunkenly, Naomi's eyes went wide. She knows that Emily was too drunk but before she had the time to protest she was already dragged upstairs.

Effy and Alexia were both drunk and high. Alexia doesn't know that Effy was a big addict with alcohol and drugs, only Katie knew about that. But Effy kept telling Katie that everyone in the gang was drinking and all of this, so she didn't need to be worried. Katie trusted her until the incident that happened at the hotel. Effy was sitting on Alexia's lap before she started to kiss her. Alexia kisses her hard but they pulled away when they heard someone cough behind them. They turn around and laughed.

"Why don't you two get a fuckin' room?!" Katie said angrily and glared at Effy, who watch her confused.

"Let me remind you that you are in my apartment" Effy said, smirked and took a sip from a glass still fixing Katie in the eyes with a 'What you going to do about this?' look. Katie shook her head in exasperation.

"Sorry Katie. We're leaving; don't worry" Alexia said with a smile and drug Effy with here. Katie and Effy were fixing each other with their stares until Katie broke the look and walked away. She couldn't believe that Effy broke the promise that she would never touch hard drugs again. But Katie guessed it was a lie.

**Review please!!!**


	14. the next morning

**Chapter 14:The next morning**

Emily woke up with a big headache and she started to freak out when she realized that she wasn't in her room. Before she had the time to speak, Naomi spoke.

"Jeez! Calm down, you passed out in Effy's guest room." She said, walking toward Emily with a glass of water and a painkiller.

"Thanks," Emily said tiredly. She took a sip from the glass and swallowed the pill. The redhead put the glass on the nightstand and turned around to fix her eyes on Naomi.

"Tell me we didn't do anything last night. . . right?" Emily asked awkwardly. Naomi shook her head and laughed.

"No. . . like I said, you passed out before that we had the time to. . ." Naomi started to say with smirk but Emily cut off her with a raise of her hand.

"I don't want to know." Emily said and hid her face in her hands. Naomi laughed loudly and hit her with a pillow.

* * *

Effy was awakened by a loud noise coming from another room; she groaned angrily when her alarm rang. The sleepy brunette hit the alarm to make the beep stop, and rubbed her eyes because she was really tired. She glanced at the clock and saw it was 1:45pm, she couldn't believe that she had slept all this time. She onto her side, expecting to see her girlfriend but Alexia was nowhere to be seen. Effy sighed and stood up to go clean herself in the bathroom. After freshening up, she went downstairs and saw that she was the only who was still asleep.

"Hey babe!" Alexia said softly, while Effy was walking closer to sit beside her. Effy gave her a quick peck on the lips and sat on her lap.

"Eww. . . enough! Don't do this when i'm here." Katie said with a disgusting voice and everyone laughs.

"Why not? She's my pretty girlfriend and you're in my apartment. "Effy said with a smirk and smiled to Alexia. Katie stared at Effy for a long time; she was still mad after last night. Effy turned her face away because she knew why Katie was watching her like that.

"What do we have for breakfast? - I'm starving!" Effy pouted and rubbed her stomach. Emily and Katie shook their heads because ever since Effy was little, she never made breakfast by herself - she was too lazy for that.

''I don't know, why don't you ask to your baby boo."Naomi said sarcastically and received a funny glare from Alexia.

"She's old enough to make something to eat."Alexia said and turned to Effy with a big smile. Effy stared at everyone with a fake smile, especially at Emily, who was trying to look away from Effy. Katie, who saw the exchange, was inwardly confused - she still didn't understand what's going between the two girls.

"Ok, never mind, i'm not hungry anymore. I think i lost my appetite." Effy said and walked to the fridge to take something to drink.

"You see, i told you she doesn't know how to cook!"Emily murmured to Naomi.

"I know, i was just teasing her." Naomi replied with a smirk and laughed. Emily hit her on the arm and laughed too.

"Effy, i want to go shopping today!"Alexia said from her seat. Katie, Emily and Naomi widens their eyes and burst out laughing, Alexia watched them with a confused face.

Noting Alexia's puzzled expression, Emily offered an explanation. "It's just that Effy -" Emily started to say, but Effy cut her off sharply with a death glare before she had the time to finish.

"No problem, cutie."Effy answered with a fake smile. She turned around toward her friends, who was still laughing and she glared at them. Emily gave her a smirk. The truth is that Effy hated shopping. She spent her money on drugs, alcohol, cars, jewellery, ect . . . But she never bought clothes - it was always her mom or her friends who bought clothes for her.

"Cool, I love you.'' Alexia said, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek and then running upstairs to get ready.

"_Cool, i love you_.''Naomi mimicked Alexia's voice and laughed. Effy slapped her on the arm. Naomi and Katie walk away to get ready too and left Emily alone with Effy.

"Shopping, hmm!?"Emily teased, trying to hold her laugh.

"Shut up!"Effy hissed and walked away and Emily laughed alone.

**REVIEWWW!!**


	15. shopping!

**Chapter 15:Shopping!**

Alexia got in her Range Rover with the girls. Naomi was in the passenger seat and Effy was between Emily and Katie. Emily felt uncomfortable sitting closer to Effy, and she couldn't stop watching her - the same could be said for Effy, who hadn't taken her eyes off the redhead since she'd gotten in. Katie, the other hand, watched the silent exchange and couldn't believe what she was seeing with her eyes. She decided to get her sister's attention. She coughed and Emily turn to her sister. Katie glared at her with a ''don't ruin the day!" look, Emily immediately turned her head away from her sister to watch outside of the window.

"We're here!" Alexia yelled happily.

"Jeez! You don't need to yell, for God's sake!" Naomi said coldly, Alexia smirked and they all get out of the car. Emily wrapped her arms around Naomi, who smiled in response. Effy didn't feel jealous, but more or less felt betrayed. She took Alexia's hand and walked into the mall. When they got there, Katie told Effy and Alexia that her, Emily and Naomi were going to a shop. She left Effy and Alexia alone. Alexia grabbed her girlfriend's hand and dragged her to the Parasuco store. Alexia saw a blouse that she really liked and told Effy to wait for while she tried it on.

"What do you think about that one?" Alexia asked nervously. She was wearing a red, v-neck blouse with the logo on the back and just three small buttons holding it shut. Effy's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open - the blouse was very tight and enough to make someone _really_ want to jump on her girlfriend right now.

"Woowww,i really like this one on you!"Effy said seductively and walked closer to Alexia, who was blushing.

"Thanks!"Alexia said shyly, and Effy smiled.

"You're blushing!"Effy teased. Alexia open her mouth to protest but was cut by Effy's lips

* * *

"What's taking them so long!?"Katie asked coldly. They were suppose to meet Effy and her girlfriend an hour ago and they still hadn't shown up. Emily was asking herself the same thing.

"Maybe they decide to stop for a make-out session!" Naomi said with a smirk. Katie and Emily hit her on the arm.

"Shut up!" They said in unison. Naomi pouted by rubbing her arm. Emily smiled and gave her a long kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry, we're a little late!"Alexia said walking in the store with Effy behind her.

"A little? It's been an hour that we were suppose to meet you guys here. Where the hell have you been!?" Katie yelled and everyone laughed.

"Sorry . . . we kind of stopped . . . for something very important."Alexia said and turned around to look at her girlfriend. She bit her lips to control her laughter and Effy gave her a wink.

"See, I told you!"Naomi said and giggled. Katie glared at her and Emily was trying to not act like a jealous friend. She didn't even know why she was acting like that.

"Told her what?" Alexia and Effy asked with a frown and a confuse face.

"That you were having sex in the exchange room!"Naomi teased, Effy and Alexia blush and Katie's mouth drop.

"O.M.G! You couldn't wait to do this at home!?"Katie asked, incredulous.

"Don't worry, it's not over yet" Effy said in a flirty voice and stared at Alexia long enough to make her girlfriend smile back.

"Eww!I I think I'm going to be sick!"Katie said with a fake expression and walked away from the store, followed by the girls who was laughing behind her.

* * *

They decide to go to the twins house because Effy said she didn't want to go home yet. They get in the house and went to Emily's room. Emily threw her bags on the bed and started to show what she bought. She had three pairs of Versace's shoes, one hand bag of D&G and some clothes of variety marks. Everyone did the same, they all showed what they bought, except for Effy.

"Effy, I guess you didn't buy anything!" Emily said with a smirk.

"No, but I got this. . ." She said and took a big bottle of vodka from her bag. Katie didn't like the idea of this for Effy. She snatched the bottle from Effy's hand and everyone watched her with a 'what the hell' look.

"You didn't get the lesson last time you drank like this!?"Katie hissed angrily. Emily, Naomi and Alexia was more confuse than before.

"OK then, forget the alcohol and let's have some pills!"Effy said, staring at Katie with a "shut up! You better not tell anyone" look. Emily and Alexia saw the exchange and were questioning her in their minds.

"Whatever! I'm going to my room" Katie said and gave the bottle back to Effy. She was angry at Effy because of what happened 3 weeks ago at the apartment. Katie and Effy had decided to keep this incident between them and to not tell anyone; especially to two fragile people like Emily and Alexia.

"OK, what the hell was that, Effy?"Alexia asked her girlfriend and raised an eyebrow. Effy want to tell her everything but she couldn't. She too scared to lose Alexia or Emily or even Naomi.

"Nothing important. I'll be right back!"Effy lied and walked toward Katie's bedroom. Alexia knew she was lying, so she decide to drop the subject and to talk to her later when they got home.

**I'm sure everyone want to know what happened while Effy was away! If you want to know, you have to wait for the next chapter. There will be a lot of drama and a secret that will be revealed

**Review please!!! tell me what ya think!!  
**


	16. revelation

** Chapter 16: Revelation**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

When Katie got to her room, she slammed the door behind her and lay on her bed. She opened her laptop to watch a movie. She couldn't believe that Effy was trying to ruin everything again. While she was watching the movie, Effy walked angrily into her room without knocking on the door.

"What the fuck are you trying to do?"Effy screamed, raising her hands in the air.

"You want to know? It's the fact that you're trying to mess everything up, like you did while you were away!" Katie screamed back, getting up from her bed and walking closer to Effy.

"SHUT UP! I told you, that was an accident. So drop it!" Effy said angrily. In the hallway, Emily, Alexia and Naomi was listening their conversation. They were all confused about why Effy and Katie were arguing.

"No, I'm not going to drop it until you tell them what happened! And if you don't, I'm gonna do it for you!" Katie warned. Effy froze in place. She didn't want to let her friends and her girlfriend know what had happened.

"You can't do this!" Effy said through her teeth. Katie moved her face very close to Effy's and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Watch me!" Katie said coldly. She push Effy away out of her way and walked out of her room. She wasn't surprised to see the girls standing beside the door. Effy was scared, she couldn't even open her mouth to protest. She followed Katie, but before she had time to speak, Katie was already in front of the girls.

* * *

"I suppose you all want to know what we were talking about?" Katie asked. She glared at Effy. Alexia's eyes was fixed on Effy for a long time, until Effy broke contact. Emily and Naomi started to feel uncomfortable about the situation at hand.

"Effy, why you can just tell me what's wrong?" Alexia asked sadly. Effy started to freak out and just fixed her eyes to the floor.

"N-Nothing happened, OK? I...I swear!" Effy lied, avoiding everyone's eyes. Katie scoffed, she couldn't believe that Effy was lying again.

"Effy we know you too well, so you had better tell us the truth." Naomi warned, and she walked closer to Effy. Effy shook her head, she was overcome with bad memories. Before she had the time to reply, Katie spoke.

"Fuck off, Effy! I'll tell them, because I guess I don't have choice." Katie said and gave her a smirk. She really didn't want to do this to her friend, but, truthfully, she thought it was the only way to resolve a problem, or a secret. Effy clenched her fists, she started to feel more angry than before. Emily saw her reaction and knew that, whatever it was, it was something big.

"She tried to..." Katie started to say, but was interrupted by Effy.

"SHUT UP, KATIE! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"Effy screamed, walking closer to Katie.

"To kill herself. And she almost killed a kid. She drove while she was high." Katie finished, ignoring Effy. Alexia froze. Her eyes widened. She watched Effy for an explanation, but none came. Emily felt like someone had just ripped through her heart, she was sad and angry. And Naomi just watched Effy in anger.

Effy was, for a second time, hate by her friends. She turned to look at Katie with tears in her eyes.

"You happy now? You messed up everything!" Effy hissed.

"No, you did! Not Katie. Don't blame this on her!" Alexia yelled angrily. Everyone was surprised to see her mad – something they hadn't seen before.

"That's not true! I wasn't myself, I was a mess because of what happened between me and my friends. No one was there for me. No one except one, who I don't even want to speak to anymore!"Effy yelled back, and fixed her eyes on Katie. Alexia shook her head angrily and Naomi took her hand to help her to calm down.

"You tried to kill your fuckin' self, Effy! And a kid? What the hell were you thinking?" Emily said, and looked Effy in the eyes. Effy started to cry again.

"Now, Effy, do you understand why everyone hurts you and fucks you up?" Katie yelled. She regretted her words immediately, but at that point she just didn't care. She needed to let her rage out.

Effy wiped her tears and laughed. Everyone watched her in cunfusion.

"Oh, yeah? I don't think Emily was hurting me when we fucked in the cubicle at school!Do you,Ems?" Effy said, and she smirked.

Katie froze, and Alexia felt her eyes moisten. Effy watched her with sad eyes, she regretted having told the secret. Before she had the time to speak, Alexia ran away, out of the house.

Naomi watched Emily with a shocked and sad expression. She didn't understand why Effy and Emily did this. Emily watched Naomi with tears in her eyes but Naomi shook her head and walked away. Emily slapped Effy on the face.

"Bitch! You promised me that you wouldn't tell anyone! I guess it was a big mistake to apologize for everything I did to you 6 weeks ago."Emily hissed. She was crying, and Effy was, too.

Katie took one look at her sister before she walked away. She couldn't believe what her sister had done.

Effy tried to speak but nothing was coming, so she collapsed on the floor, crying. And Emily just walked away.

**Review!!!!!!**


	17. chapter 17

**Chapter 17: **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Effy was in the living room. She had been alone for months now.

She lost her iPhone for the fifth time when Alexia didn't answer – she threw it angrily at the wall and clenched her fists. She was drunk, and she let her body collapse against the wall until a tear reached her eyelashes. She didn't want to cry, but it was too late.

* * *

Naomi ignored Emily for months, too. She didn't speak to her after the incident at her house. She was devastated, angry and broken. She thought that Emily was in love with her. But she supposed she was wrong, and she was going to ask her on a date. She was laying on her bed with a bottle of vodka in her hands. She took a sip before her mom yelled her name.

"Naomi, you have a visitor!" Gina yelled from the stairs. Naomi rolled her eyes and stood up. She opened the door and lay her body against the door frame.

"I'm not moving!" Naomi yelled back and crossed her arms, waiting for the unexpected visitor. She immediately froze when she saw who it was. Her blood started to boil.

"What are doing here?" Naomi asked angrily, and moved away from the door to block Emily's entrance to the room.

"Please, Naomi! You didn't even give me the chance to explain! I never meant to hurt you, try to understand that." Emily said softly.

"You think it's easy for me to let you explain why you fucked Effy? Again?" Naomi yelled. Her fists were clenched.

"I fucked her once, not twice." Emily said.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You fucked her when you told me that you didn't love her. And I was 'the one'! And I don't know why you came to my house when I told you that I never wanted to see your face again! Now leave!" Naomi raised her voice and pointed her finger to the exit. Emily was taken aback; she was hurt, but she didn't want to cry in front of Naomi. She turned around and ran away.

Naomi threw the bottle of Vodka at the wall and started to cry.

**This chapter is short and I'm sorry for this. But the others will be longer!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	18. time to get back!

**Chapter 18: Time to get back!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

After four months living in hell, Effy decided it was time to get back to school. She was scared, because she knew that the entire school had been gossiping about her while she was away. Effy's friends had been avoiding her for four months. She was still broken. Effy got out of her bed and stood up. Her head was pounding because of last night; she'd gotten high on both alcohol and drugs. She stood up and went to the bathroom to refresh herself. She then got dressed in a normal outfit; black skinny jeans, a t-shirt and a Ed Hardy hoodie.

* * *

"Can you believe this? It's been four months that we haven't heard from Effy! And Naomi is still avoiding me." Emily said, linking her arms with Alexia's. They had started to talk each other about a month after the fight.

"Yeah, I know. And, to be honest, I think Effy misses me. And I'm scared for her." Alexia said softly. They walked into the school, and found Katie. It had taken Katie two months to get over the incident.

"Hey guys!" Katie said, as she was putting her stuff into her locker.

"Hey, Katie." Alexia and Emily answered in unison. Katie closed her locker and turned around to watch the girls.

"So,how are things with Naomi, Ems?" Katie asked Emily, who sighed sadly.

"It's been four months, Katie! I can't take it anymore. I really need her. She's my everything. I really messed up and I don't want to lose her for good." Emily said sadly. She wiped the tears that had just begun to fall from her eyes. Alexia squeezed her hand.

"She'll get over it, don't worry." Alexia reassured her, and hug Emily fiercely.

"Yeah, thanks... I hope you're right, because I don't want to live in hell for the rest of my life without her." Emily said with a forced smile. She wiped her tears away.

"Yeah, me too. And I'm still alone and I can't get her out of my head. It's like Effy is a memory card who stays stuck in me until I want to remove her. And I can't remove her. It's too hard." Alexia said softly.

"I know, you're not the only one. We all worry about Effy, even if we're still mad after her." Katie said sincerely, and hugged Alexia. The bell rang; it was time to get to class. The girls walked away arm in arm, and sat at the desks beside one other in class.

* * *

When Effy got to school,the hallway was in silence, because everyone was in class. She walked slowly toward her classroom and stopped in front of the door. She reached her hand out to the knob and took a deep breath. She opened the door slowly. When she walked into the room, everyone watched her. Some looks were of surprise, and others were of confusion. She felt two pairs of hazel eyes on her; it was Alexia. The teacher raised an eyebrow, and looked a little bit confused.

"Well, well, well! Look who's back after four months!" The teacher said sarcastically. Effy rolled her eyes and walked to her seat, avoiding both Emily and Alexia's eyes, both of which were watching her. Effy sat in her place and dumped her bag on the floor. She reached her hand into her hair and sighed.

Emily was in shock to see Effy at school. She wasn't angry, she was just... surprised. She glanced one last time at Effy and sighed, because she could see that Effy wasn't the same girl anymore. Then she turned back around to the teacher.

Alexia was watching Effy, who was watching her. They stayed, gazing at each other, with no emotion on their faces. Then Effy gave a quick smile, hoping that Alexia would do the same. Instead, Alexia turned her head away. Effy felt her heart stop for the third time.

"Effy, can you please try to focus on the board?"Rudolph asked, with a smirk.

"Why would I? Like you said, I missed four months of your class!" Effy replied. She wasn't in the mood to fight with Rudolph. But Rudolph would never stop until you make him shut his mouth.

"Because I said so. Unless you want tell us _why_ you miss all of my class?" Mr. Rudolph said. He walked closer to Effy's desk and folded his arms across his chest.

"It's not any of your damn business, sir. So FUCK OFF!" Effy said angrily, smacking her hands hardly on the desk. The whole class jumped at the noise. Emily and Alexia's eyes widened in shock. They couldn't believe that Effy had just talked to a teacher like that.

"You know what ,miss Stonem? When you feel in a better state, by which I mean when you are not high, you can come back. But I will not tolerate a junkie in this room. Now get the hell out of my class!" Rudolph yelled. Everyone froze. Alexia watched Effy pick up her stuff.

"Screw you! Stupid jerk!" Effy hissed, and she stormed out of the class, slamming the door behind her. Alexia was the only one to jump by the sound this time. Emily watched Alexia and saw that she was broken.

"Hey, are you OK?" Emily asked in concerned, and touched Alexia's arm.

"Yes... No... I don't fucking know! I don't know why but I'm so depressed and worry about her all the time. I miss her so much, but I can't do this, I can't talk to her, or whatever it is!"Alexia almost yelled, she was on the verge of tears.

"Me too, Alexia. Let's not think about that right now, OK? Emily said softly, and Alexia nodded. They tried to focus on the teacher but it was too hard._'Alexia was right ,Effy is like a memory card; you can only remove her if you want to." _Emily thought, and sighed tiredly.

**What ya think!??REVIEW!!**


	19. she needs help

**Chapter 19: She Needs Help**

Effy ran away from her classroom and collapsed on the floor. She was crying. She was so lost in her own world that she didn't hear the footsteps coming towards her.

"Effy, is that you?" Naomi asked, a little bit surprised. She cocked her head to her left to have a better look. Effy turned her head to see who was talking to her, and froze in her tracks. She stood up and prepared to walk away, but was stopped by Naomi's arm.

"Don't you dare to walk away again!" Naomi hissed angrily. Effy glanced at the floor; she didn't want Naomi to see her like this. A part of her couldn't understand why Naomi was suddenly talking to her after four months. She wiped the tears away from her eyes, still fixed on the ground.

"Effy, what's going on with you? I know we're all mad at you, but we still care about you. A lot." Naomi said in concern.

Silence.

"Look, you're gonna have to talk. Whether you want to or not." Naomi said. She reached her hand to touch Effy, but she pulled away. Naomi sighed.

"Don't!" Effy warned.

"Effy, look at me! What the hell happen to you?" Naomi asked in shock when she saw Effy's face. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she couldn't even keep them open properly.

"Just leave me alone, OK? I don't need you, I don't need anyone!" Effy screamed, after she had got her face away from Naomi's.

"You need help,Eff! You can't treat your life like this! Think about Alexia, she still loves you." Naomi raised her voice. Effy laughed and crossed her arms.

"I hurt her. I called her so many times and she never answered her damn phone! So don't try to make me believe that she love me! Yes, I'm still in love with her. I showed her that I didn't want to lose her. And she... she did nothing. You all left me in hell for four months! I know I made a mistake, and I regret it everyday. I can't even sleep, because I can't stop thinking about the girls. Especially Alexia. I was a stupid whore. I shouldn't have fucked Emily!" Effy yelled, rather sadly. She reached her hand into her hair to calm herself. Her body was shaking and she started to cry. Naomi pulled her into her arms, despite Effy fighting against it. Effy let her sadness out, sobbing into Naomi, who was crying too.

"We're sorry! But please, stop doing this to yourself." Naomi said softly, her arms still around Effy,who was now sobbing.

* * *

* * *

As soon as it was lunch time, everyone ran away out of their classroom. Alexia and Emily walked to the cafeteria, toward the table where Katie was.

"Hey,girls!" Freddie said with a smile.

"Hey" Alexia and Emily said in unison. Katie noticed that something was wrong with them, and was confused, as that morning they had both been happy.

"Are you OK?" Katie asked in concern. Emily and Alexia shook their head.

"OK, what's going on? Katie asked impatiently, and dropped her sandwich on her plate. With the look that her sister and Alexia were both giving her, she knew that it was something serious.

"We..." Alexia trailed off, and glanced at Freddy, who looked back in confusion. Katie immediately understood what Alexia had meant.

"Freddie, can you leave us for a moment?" Katie asked. Freddie nodded and kissed her goodbye. Katie turned her attention back to Alexia.

"This morning...we saw..." Alexia started to say, but was cut off by Emily.

Emily knew it was hard for Alexia to say Effy's name.

"Effy." Emily ended for Alexia with no emotion. And Katie froze,enable to move or react.

"Yeah, we saw her, and she wasn't the same Effy we knew." Alexia said to Katie.

"What...what did she say? Did you talk to her?" Katie asked. She found her voice after about two minutes of silence.

"No, she was kicked out of the classroom by Rudolph." Alexia said sadly. While they were talking about Effy, Emily's eyes fell on another pair of blue eyes. Naomi's. They watched each other until Naomi gave her a disgusted look and walked away. Katie and Alexia saw the exchange and squeezed Emily's hands.

"Hey, don't worry! I'm going to try to talk to her." Alexia said seriously and hugged Emily. Emily nodded, and hoped that Alexia was right.

* * *

Review,please! Next chapter:New character!!


	20. Heart brokenA new girl

**Chapter 20:Heart broken/A New girl**

Everyone decided to hit the clubs that night, because there was going to be a big show of hip hop. Cook told them to get ready, because 'tonight, they were gonna be so wasted that nobody would remember what happened!'

* * *

* * *

"Emily, did you see my wallet?" Katie asked. She was running everywhere to find it.

"No! You always lose your stuff." Emily said in a annoyed voice and rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time for your lecture! So fuck off!" Katie said angrily, and groaned angrily. She walked toward her side of the room and looked under her bed.

"Found it!" Katie exclaimed happily. Emily rolled her eyes again and walked to her closet to chose an outfit.

While they were dressing, Emily's iPhone rang. She took her phone out of her pocket and look at the screen. She bit her lip; thinking about whether she should answer it or not. She sighed, and threw her iPhone on the bed. Katie watched her sister and raise an eyebrow.

"Why you didn't answer?" Katie asked confusedly, as she buttoned her skinny jeans.

"It was Effy." Emily said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh," Was all Katie could say. They finished getting dressed, and left for the party. Emily felt a pang of guilt for not answering her phone. It wasn't the first time this had happened.

* * *

* * *

The gang was enjoying the show. They were all drunk or high, or even both. Cook was trying to get in Alexia's pants, since she was alone. But she kept pushing him away. She wasn't in the mood, so she just drank and got high on pills to forget about the one she loved... or, she could say, the one she thought was in love with her.

* * *

Emily wasn't having so much fun. Naomi was there but was avoiding her. They keep looking at each other, but neither felt like they could make the first move. Emily was saddened when she saw Naomi walk away with a girl, towards the bathroom. She couldn't believe that Naomi was doing this to her. But, she supposed, she did deserve it.

* * *

Alexia was bored. She was sitting on a couch, drinking straight from a bottle of Bacardi. Her throat wasn't burning anymore, because drinking Bacardi straight had become a habit for her. She put her head in her hands and sighed tiredly. And suddenly, she felt someone sit beside her.

"Did I interrupt something? I can leave if you want?" The girl asked shyly. Alex turned her head to see who it was, and almost had a heart attack. This girl wasn't Effy... but she _was _beautiful. She had aqua blue eyes, dark hair and a tattoo on her neck. She shook her head because she thought that she was dreaming... perhaps because of all the alcohol she had consumed. But, no, this girl was real.

"Uh... no, it's OK! I haven't seen you around. Are you new or something?" Alexia asked, feeling a little bit better even if she was very drunk. She turned around to have a better view of the girl.

"Yeah, I'm from Brazil. I just move here with my older sister, three days ago." The girl answered, and gave a sweet smile to Alexia, who smiled back.

"Ah! I see...so, have you been enjoying the show?" Alexia asked with a smirk, and took a sip from the bottle.

"Not really, since I'm driving I can't drink. Or get high. My sister would kill me!" The stranger said and smirked back. Alexia noticed that she hadn't asked her for her her name.

"What's your name?" Alexia asked with a smile.

"Veronica, but call me Vero!" Vero said and extend her hand to Alexia, who shook it without hesitation.

"I'm Alexia, nice to meet you." Alexia answered with a cocky smile, and pulled her hand away from Vero's soft hand. Alexia tried to stand, but lost her balance and fell on Veronica's lap. They both laughed.

"I think _someone _drank to much!" Vero teased, and held Alexia by the waist. Alexia looked her in the eyes. She was about to kiss her... but changed her mind at the last second. She wasn't ready for this.

"Sorry..." Alexia said awkwardly, and blushed. She pull away from Vero, who nodded her head.

"Look, it's already 2 am and tomorrow I have school. I wasn't suppose to be here. I'm going to go... do you need a ride?" Vero said carefully. Alexia froze, she don't know this girl but she seemed nice. And none of her friends could drive tonight.

"Yeah, thanks!" Alexia exclaimed finally. Vero pulled Alexia by the hand, and dragged her out of the club. But what Alexia don't know was that a pair of broken eyes were watching her.

**Review!!too bad for Effy!! I really like her in the show!I can wait:january 28th new episode!!But i can only watch the tv show on the internet because i live in canada.:(**


	21. Chapter 21

**-Thanks for the other beta,you all did a good job.!**

**-Thanks to Twistoflemon,who is my beta. I really appreciate the work he's doing for me .He's really fast and he's a REALLY GOOD BETA. Thanks again.**

**-thanks for all the reviews!Review please!!:D**

**Chapter 21**

At 8 am, everyone was in front of the school. Except Effy, who was still dealing with her problems. Emily walked in the school arm in arm with her sister and Cook. They walked into the school and was join by Alexia and...a girl?

"Guys, I want you to meet Vero. We met last night at the club." Alex said with a big smile.

"I'm Katie, and like you can see, that's my stupid twin Emily." Katie said with a big grin and everyone laughed except Emily,who pinched her sister on the arm.

"Hey, baby... I'm Cook and if you want some Cookie Monster, you just have to yell my name and I'm all yours!" Cook said and gave her a wink. Veronica flinched in disgust and the girls were trying to control their laugh.

"First of all, you're not my type. Secondly, if I have a broken heart or want to have fun, I will never come and ask you to fuck me, and third, why don't you go away to find a real slut? Because I'm not the type of girl who fucks everywhere, with everyone. Got it?" Veronica said and give him a smirk. Cook's mouth dropped, it was the first time that a girl had insulted him like that and it made him shut his mouth without protest. He turned around, speechless, and walked away. The girls burst into laughter and Alexia gave a sweet smile to Veronica, who immediately smiled back.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

It was dinner time. Emily and a colleague had to finish a project, so she left for the library. Katie and Freddie were nowhere to be seen. No one even had to guess where they were because they all knew the answer. Alexia was alone for dinner... or that's what she thought. She walked outside to go sit at a table when she saw Veronica sitting alone under a tree. She bit her lips nervously, and asked herself if she should keep her company or not. She was new, nice, smart and... pretty. Alexia sighed, and walked toward her with her hands in her jeans pockets.

"Hey," Alexia said shyly, and sat beside Vero under the tree. Veronica smiled.

"Hey. You're not with your friends?" Vero asked in confusion.

"No, Emily is at the library and the others... well, I don't even want to know!" Alexia said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah! It's look like you get stuck with me then!" Vero said and give her a wink, before she took a bite from her sandwich.

"Yeah, of course, because your my pretty little sunshine." Alexia said without thinking. Her eyes widened when she realize what she had just said. She blushed immediately. Vero smiled and giggled at her expression.

"Pretty little sunshine! Hmm?" Vero teased. Alexia hit her on the arm and they laughed together. Alexia was starting to feel better with this girl, she wasn't a stranger for her anymore.

"Hmm... I know it's not my business and I'm new to Roundview and all that, but... can I ask you a question?" Veronica said. Alexia lit a spliff and nodded her head.

"I heard some stuff about a girl... Effy I think?" Vero asked with a frown. Alexia stop smoking and froze when she heard the name. She cleared her throat and took a big breath.

"What... what stuff did they say this time?" Alexia asked in an annoyed voice. She took a puff and offered the spliff to Vero.

"That she was a whore, that no one should get close to her because she's like a virus. Everyone who get attached to her ends up getting hurt and blah, blah, blah... I guess it's all bull shit?" Vero awkwardly and threw the spliff. Alexia shook her head and Vero raised an eyebrow. She reached her hand in her hair.

"A part of it is true, I guess... and she's my ex." Alexia said, and looked away immediately. She quickly turned around when she felt a hand tightly grasping hers.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I-I didn't know she was, you know, your ex." Vero said sadly and squeezed Alexia's hand tight. Alexia reassured her with a smile, and put her hand where Vero's hand was.

"It's OK, like you said, you're new so you deserve to know the stuff." Alexia said, and Vero nodded her head. She didn't know why but she was starting to feel something for this girl. Alexia had been alone for 5 months, and she finally thought it was time for her to move on.

"She made some bad stuff." Alexia said sadly, still avoiding her new friend's eyes.

"Like what?" Vero asked carefully, and squeezed Alexia's hand to help her to understand that she was there for her.

"She... tried to kill herself. And she cheated on me with Emily!" Alexia said, playing with Vero's fingers. Veronica hugged her tight.

"Oh my God! But... why are you still friend with Emily?" Veronica asked confusedly.

"Because I forgave her one month after it all happened. And I know she didn't mean to do this... if you met Effy, you would understand what I'm saying." Alexia said and laughed nervously.

"OK, I understand... did you talk to your ex again?" Vero asked

Yes and no... we've been separated for six months. I wasn't able to break up with her, I was too scared. The last time we spoke it was when she told us that she fucked Emily!" Alexia said, and now she was crying. Vero took her in her arms and held her tightly. It was too hard for Alexia to be away from Effy. But this time she knew she would have to make a choice. She guessed that Effy didn't care about her anymore. And she felt comfortable in Vero's arms.

"Sorry to say this, but this Effy girl was stupid to throw away a relationship with an amazing girl like you." Veronica said softly, caressing Alexia's cheek with her thumbs. And she leaned and kiss her on the cheek. Alexia blushed and they smiled at each other.

"I was wondering if you were busy tonight?" Veronica asked nervously and smiled.

"Not... not really. Why, do you have something in mind?" Alexia asked.

"I thought that you might come over to my house to watch some movies? And meet my sister and her daughter." Vero said, and licked her lips.

"I would love that!" Alexia exclaimed.

"OK, so meet me at the park at 7 pm. I'll give you a lift. And this is my number." Vero said, and handed a piece of paper with her number on it.

"Thanks... I'll see you tonight!" Alexia said, and they stood up from the table.

"Yeah, see ya!" Vero said. They hugged, and Vero gave her another kiss on the cheek and walked away with a smile on her face. Alexia was blushing more than before. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She glanced a the screen and sighed.

It was from Effy. The text said: "_Can we talk, please?" _Alexia took a deep breath. She didn't have any choice but to meet her.

Alexia texted back: _"OK. meet me at the park after the school."_ And she ended the conversation. She walked to her class with a smile, thinking about Vero.

**Reviews please,please!!!Next chapter:_Alexia make her decisions about Effy._**


	22. alexia's decisions

**Chapter 22: Alexia's decisions**

* * *

**________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Alexia walked to the park and saw Effy sitting on the bench. She walked closer to her and sat beside her. Effy turned around and give her a sweet smile, and Alexia simply smiled back.

"Hey!" Effy said softly, and threw her spliff away.

"Hey... why did you want me to meet you here?" Alexia asked immediately.

"I... I wanted to say sorry for everything... I didn't mean to hurt you." Effy said softly. Alexia shook her head. She didn't understand why Effy always had to mess everything up. She started to get angry.

"I said I loved you and I wanted to help you, but you said no, Effy, no!" Alexia yelled.

"I wasn't thinking. I was high and you know that!" Effy raised her voice.

"Yeah, that's your fucking problem,not mine! I didn't ask you to go drug your fucking self on cocaine! You don't care about what people feel for you. You just care about yourself!" Alexia yelled again, and stood up angrily. She reached her hand in her hair to calm herself, because if she didn't, she though she was going to go crazy.

"I'm still in love with you, Alexia. That's why I asked you to meet me there. All this time I couldn't stop thinking about you. I called you so many times. I didn't get any sleep." Effy confessed sadly, she stood up and walked closer to Alexia, who was crying. She reached her hand out, and placed it on Alexia's cheek. Alexia really wanted to be with Effy... but she knew she just couldn't. She knew she was going to hurt Effy, but, truthfully, it was for the best.

"I...I can't. I think it's for the best that we just stay friends." Alexia said between her sobs. She pulled away slowly from Effy's hands. She could see the hurt and sadness in her eyes.

Effy couldn't believe what she just heard,she thought that Alexia loved her. She felt broken, rejected and betrayed.

"That means you already met someone, doesn't it?" Effy asked in a hurt and angry voice. Alexia flinched immediately and wiped her tears away.

"What are you talking about, Effy? I was fucking alone for five months, because of you. I thought I could move on but I wasn't able to because I was addicted to you. But now, it's time for us to move on, Effy. I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore!" Alexia hissed angrily.

"So you decide to break up with me after five fucking damn months? Is it because of that whore I saw with you at the club!?" Effy yelled angrily; she was jealous.

"Her name is Veronica and it's not of your damn business! I moved on, so leave it!" Alexia yelled back.

"I don't want to move on. I just love one person, and it's you." Effy said softly. She reached for Alexia's hand, but she flinched and pulled away from Effy.

"Like I said, I still love you... but not like before. I want the best for you. I want you to be happy. And it's too late for you to take me back. I'm sorry." Alexia replied sadly. Effy felt her heart stop.

"OK..." She answered, fixing her eyes on the ground. Alexia was closer to Effy and put her chin up.

"We still can be friends." Alexia said with a little smile.

Effy didn't want to end it like that. She didn't want to be friends, she wanted more than that. But it seemed like it was too late for that.

"Friends." Effy said with a second's hesitation, and they hugged each other for a long time, before Alexia walked away.

* * *

* * *

Alexia and Naomi were sitting on Alexia's bed. The room was in silence. Alexia was playing on her iTouch and Naomi was reading some magazines. Alexia was lucky that her mom had accepted a girl in the house. Even if it was just a friend. It had taken her a long time to accept that her daughter was gay. The silence was broken by Naomi.

"Did you talk to Effy?" Naomi asked, still flipping through her magazine. Alexia sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah. And I broke up with her for good." Alexia said sadly. When she said that, Naomi shot her hand up in shock, and threw the magazine on the floor. She sat up on the bed.

"Wow... how did she take the news?" Naomi asked carefully.

"Pretty bad, but we decided to stay friends. Because... it was for the best." Alexia said seriously. Naomi nodded her head slowly. She was thinking about Emily. She missed her. Alexia knew what Naomi was thinking about.

"I want you to talk to Emily. Do it for you and the girls, please!" Alexia said. Naomi sighed. She knew if she didn't talk to her, the girls wouldn't stop harassing her.

"OK." She said and rolled her eyes. Alexia jumped on her and hugged her happily.

Review!!!All my chapters are already written so I know how I'm gonna end the story. But I'm CAN'T tell anyone.

**Next on Hard life:**

-** Chapter 23:**Effy apologizes to twins.

-** Chapter 24:**Alexia spends time with Vero and her family.

**-chapter 25:**The first fight between Alexia and Vero. The twins met Vero's sister

**-****Chapter 26**:Naomi and Emily get back together. And Alexia is worried about her girlfriend


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Katie was at the park, sitting on a bench. She was smoking a spliff. She had gone there after dinner because her mum had been talking to much. She heard footsteps coming towards her, but she was too lazy to turn her head and see who it was.

"Hey," Effy said softly. She wasn't sure why she had come here again after the talk with her ex. Katie jumped when she heard the familiar voice and became immediately angry.

"For God's sake!" Katie said angrily, and stood up to walk away. But she feel a hand stop her, grabbing her by the wrist.

"Don't, please! ...I just want to talk." Effy said softly. Katie groaned and pulled her hand away from Effy. She was really not in the mood to talk with someone. She crossed her arms and her legs and waited for Effy to talk.

"I'm sorry for what I did, OK? I know I was a bitch and everything and I regret what I did."Effy started to say.

"Effy..." Katie said, but Effy cut her off with a gesture of hand.

"No, let me finish! I can't stand it, I can't leave without you guys, I need someone besides me or... or I get lost and depressed. It's been five months since I was supposed to apologize for what I did, I know, but I was scared. That's why I started getting high more than usual. I need you guys to forgive me because I can't leave things like this. Alexia already broke the other part of my heart when she broke up with me for good. Please. Let's just start again. I will do anything you ask, I just want my best friends back." Effy said sadly and start to cry. Katie was speechless, she knew that they would have to forget what happened. They were not in high school anymore, they had to grow up and make a choice. Katie pulled Effy closer to her stomach, and hugged her tightly.

"We can start again,and see if that really works for us. And if not, we can just stay friends and nothing more." Katie said sadly, rubbing Effy's back. Effy pull away and smiled a little bit.

"But you have to promise me to not touch hard drugs... except the spliff? Yeah?" Katie said. She grabbed Effy's face in her hands and looked her in the eyes seriously. Effy nodded her head. She would do anything it took to fix what she had broken.

"I promise you. I love you, you know that!"Effy said with a little laugh, and Katie laughed back.

"I know. And I love you too!" Katie said and hugged Effy again. She kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

Effy and Katie walk to the twins mansion, because Effy knew she had to apologize to the last person on her list. And this one, Effy knew, was really hard. Effy grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge, before she followed Katie upstairs to the twins' room. Effy lay on the bed and Katie texted Cook to ask him if he had a plan for that night. Ten minutes later, Emily came into the room and froze in her tracks... she had seen Effy.

"What the hell is she doing here, Katie?" Emily hissed angrily.

"Fuck off,Ems! She came here to talk to you and to apologize. So don't be a bitch and shut your mouth!" Katie hissed back and sat beside Effy on the bed. The ambiance in the room was very uncomfortable. Emily glared at Effy, who immediately looked away from her.

"Talk? I don't have all day!'' Emily said, annoyed. Katie hit her on the arm and gave her a glare with a 'be nice' look. Emily rolled her eyes and mumbled a 'whatever'.

"I know that you don't want to see me here, or talk to me, but I owe you some explanation... I shouldn't have told the gang about us, and I regret it!" Effy said sadly.

Emily scoffed. She felt her blood boil... she was getting really mad.

"Yeah, you messed up pretty well, Stonem! We promised each other that no matter what, we would _never _tell them about what happen in the bathroom! And you told me that you really loved Alexia and that you didn't want to lose her. But, no, Miss Has-To-Open-Her-Big-Fucking-Mouth-And-Tell-Everyone-That-She-Fucked-Me! You weren't able to keep your dirty mouth shut, were you?" Emily yelled, getting closer to Effy. But Katie stood up from the bed and blocked her sister's way.

"Emily, back off! Or it's you who's gonna get hurt!" Katie warned, and pushed her sister softly on the shoulder. Emily glared at Katie,who did the same.

"I was angry, damn it! And let me remind you that the day I kissed you, you kissed me back!" Effy hissed. She was starting to get angry, too. She wasn't going to let Emily yell at her like that.

"No! You flirted with me! You took a hold of me with your psychopathic head! I told you that we shouldn't do it, but you _forced_ me! So don't you _dare_ to try and blame this on me because I swear to you that I'll hurt you!" Emily screamed, pointing her finger at Effy. Katie started to get angry by their fight.

"OK, enough, both of you! Emily, put the fucking past behind, OK? You're the only one who got things complicated. She's trying to apologize but you keep acting like a stupid fucking whore!" Katie yelled. Emily sighed, she knew that her sister was right, she was always right when she said something. She regretted immediately the way she had acted with Effy. She reached her hand into her hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry... it's just that I was a little... shocked, and surprised, to see you." Emily said.

"Don't be! Katie acted the same way earlier, it's just that her, she was going to walk away." Effy said and give a smirk to Katie, who threw a pillow at Effy's face.

"Shut up!" Katie said playfully.

"So..." Effy said awkwardly,waiting to know if Emily would sooner suggest they start again or just tell Effy to go and fuck herself.

"I don't think I have choice! I don't want to get killed if I don't put the past behind." Emily said. Katie clapped her hands happily. Effy and Emily watched her with a crazy look and burst in laugh. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Good! Now everyone is happy, let's get shopping! ...oh and by the way, Ems, where is Alexia?" Katie asked, she had completely forget that Alexia had just broken up with Effy.

"I don't know...she said something about watching movies with Veronica and meeting her sister." Emily said softly. She didn't want to tell to much information because of Effy. Katie was confused by why her sister was talking like that, until she suddenly understood the situation. And Effy felt her heart stop, because Alexia was serious when she said that she was moving on, and the fact that she had a chance with a girl with a real family.

"Oh..." Was the only word Katie can said

"Uh... I think I'm feeling a bit sick for shopping... I'll see you both later?" Effy said quickly, and stormed out of the room with tears in her eyes. She left before the twins had the time to say something.

"Good job, sister! Now who has the dirty big mouth?" Katie asked sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up!" Emily said.

REVIEW!!!LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS PLEASE!!


	24. vero and alexia

**Chapter 24:Vero and Alexia**

**7:45 pm**

Veronica opened the door to her big house. Her house was a little bigger than Alexia's. She took off her jacket and her shoes. She took Alexia's hand and dragged her with her into the kitchen where her sister was.

"Hey, sister!" Veronica said, and kissed her on the cheek. Alexia could tell that her sister was around 23, because she was sexy like Vero. And they looked very similar.

"Hey... did you have a good day?" Kate asked with a smirk across her face, because she saw a girl behind Vero. Vero rolled her eyes because she know why her sister was giving her this smile.

"Yeah, it was awesome... and I want you to meet my new friend, Alexia. Kate, this is Alexia, and Alexia, this my slutty sister." Vero said with a smirk and Alexia laughed.

"Nice to meet you, girly!" Kate said with a huge smile, and shook Alexia's hand. And Alexia smiled back.

"Where's my favorite girl?" Vero asked, after she took a beer from the fridge.

"Family room. And she's mad at me because I didn't buy her this stupid doll." Kate said with a mischievous smile, because she knew what Vero was going to say.

"You know that until you don't buy her this doll, she's gonna hate you?" Vero said mater-of-factly and took a sip of her beer. Kate shrugged her shoulders, and Vero rolled her eyes.

"God hep her. I'm sure she would love to see you." Kate said sarcastically, because Stephy loved Vero more than her mum. Alexia was happy that Kate didn't watch her with a 'who the fuck are you' look. Because, normally, when she was introduced to someone, they looked at her in a bad way. Vero and Alexia walked into the family room and found the little girl on the corner from the wall. She was crying.

Stephy ran immediately in Vero's arms when she saw her aunt. Alexia hated seeing a child cry, it made her sad. And she found a new person in Vero; she loved children. She was good with them.

"I hate mummy!" Stephy yelled with an angry pout, andshe sobbed into her aunt's arms.

"Hey, don't say that, OK? She's gonna buy you this doll and if she doesn't I'm gonna kick her ass!" Veronica said with a smile. Stephy pull away and giggled. Vero wiped the tears away from her face and give Stephy a kiss on the cheek. Stephy noticed a stranger standing behind Vero and watched her with a big smile.

"Hi,I'm Stephy and you are...?"The little girl asked. Alexia smiled and walked closer to the girl.

"Alexia." She answered.

"Ah! Have you ever been told that you're very pretty?" Stephy asked with a questioning look. Alexia blushed and saw that Vero was biting her lip, trying to not laugh.

"Yes, and your very cute too." Alexia said shyly.

"I think you just found your new girlfriend!" Vero joked and laugh. Alexia mouth dropped and she hit Vero on the arm.

"Eww...No way! You're so disgusting, Aunt Vero!" Stephy said, and shook her head in disgust. Vero burst into laughter.

"Hey, that's not fair! You just said that I was pretty!" Alexia said with a pout. She was starting to feel comfortable with the little girl.

"Yes, I said that. But that doesn't mean I will date you!" Stephy said matter-of-factly. Everyone in the room laughed.

"And why's that?"Vero asked with a smirk. She liked teasing her 2-year-old niece.

"Because she's yours, not mine, duh!" Stephy said and rolled her eyes. And then she ran out of the room. Vero and Alexia blushed at the same time. They were feeling uncomfortable about what Stephy had just said.

Alexia would love to be Vero's girl, but she thought that it was impossible.

"I'm sorry about this! I think she really liked you!" Vero said with a sweet smile.

"What make you think that?" Alexia asked shyly.

"Because normally when I bring someone in the house, she does anything she can to make them leave. Or she just keeps insulting them." Vero said.

"Lucky me! I like her too...and she's more beautiful than you!" Alexia joked at the last part with a smirk. Vero's mouth dropped into a shocked expression, and Alexia laughed at her reaction. She hit Alexia and pouted. Alexia reached a hand around her waist.

"Let's go watch the movie." Alexia said, and they walked away. And she didn't know why she was holding Vero by the waist. She was going to pull away but Vero put her arm around her waist and smile to her.

* * *

It was already 12 am. They were in the middle of the third movie. Stephy had fallen asleep on Alexia's lap, and Vero had her head on her shoulder. Kate wasn't home because she was working tonight. Vero pulled away from Alexia, who gave her a sweet smile.

"I'm gonna take her to her room. I'll be right back." Vero said with a wink and walked away with Stephy in her arms.

Five minutes later, Vero get back and lay closer to Alexia. Her head was on her chest and Alexia was holding her by the waist.

When the movie ended, Vero turned off the TV with the remote and sighed.

"I had a great night!" Alexia said softly. She was stroking Vero's hair and didn't move from her position.

"Yeah, me too! We should do this again!" Vero said and moved her head to look into Alexia's eyes. They smiled at each other.

"Did I already tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes that I never saw in my life?" Alexia confessed softly. She tucked a piece of hair from Vero's face behind her ear. Vero got closer to her; and then their lips were almost touching... but they didn't kiss yet. Alexia felt fresh breath on her face.

"No, but thanks for telling me that..." Vero said, and closed the space between their lips. She went to pull away, but Alexia reached her hands behind her neck and pulled her closer with a passionate kiss. Alexia pushed Vero slowly to the floor in order to get on top of her and was grinding against her body. Alexia moved her left hand from Vero's neck and started to make a way toward Vero's pants. She unbuttoned her jeans, but Vero stopped her before she went to far. Alexia frown in confusion.

"I... I want to take the things slow... you just broke up with your girlfriend and I don't want you to think that I want to take advantage of you, alright?" Vero said softly. She stood up from the couch and buttoned her pants. She reached her hand into her hair. Alexia knew she was right. They didn't need to rush for that.

"Alright! I'm sorry." Alexia said, and stood up from the couch and gave a quick kiss to Vero's lips. And they smiled.

"I have to go. It's... late." Alexia said softly. She went to walk away but Vero stop her by the waist.

"No, stay! I want you beside me when I wake up." Vero said sweetly. Alexia nodded her head and they walked to Vero's bedroom. When they reached the bed, they immediately fell asleep in each other arms.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWWW!!!**


	25. first argument

**Chapter 25: First Argument**

* * *

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Alexia woke up by a sound of vibration beside her. She move away from Vero's embrace to answer her phone; it was a text from Katie

"_Where the fuck are you??"_

Alexia rolled her eyes.

"_I'm at Vero's. Why?" _Alexia text back and lay her head on the pillow, waiting for Katie's answer.

"_Get your lazy ass to my house, we're going to the mall!" _Katie's text read. Alexia didn't text back. She closed her phone. Vero moved slowly, and opened her eyes with a smile.

Alexia smiled back and kissed her on the lips.

"Good morning," Vero said sheepishly.

"Good morning," Alexia said and reached her hand in Vero's hair. She kissed her on the cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" Vero asked with a smirk. Alexia giggled.

"Better than you're thinking! Your bed is really comfortable." Alexia said, and gave her a wink. She became closer to Vero and kissed her passionately. Vero deepened the kiss, getting on top of her. They kiss for about five minutes, when Alexia's phone interrupted them. They groaned in unison. Alexia rolled her eyes again when she saw who was texting her.

"Who is this?" Vero mumbled against Alexia's neck.

"Katie, she wants to meet us at her house." Alexia said. Vero pulled away from her neck and kissed her from the lips towards her stomach. Alexia bit her lips so that she did not let out a moan.

"I think she's gonna have to wait a little bit…" Vero teased between the kisses. While they were enjoying themselves in the moment, someone opened the door without knocking.

"Ew! Mummy is going to kill you!" Stephy yelled in disgust and hid her eyes behind her hands. Alexia pushed Vero away from her, who fell onto the floor.

"Stephy! What did I tell you about entering my room without knocking?!" Vero yelled. Alexia flinched at the sound of Vero's voice, it was the first time she had heard her talk like that. Stephy started to cry and ran away. Alexia glared at Vero.

"Why did you have to yell after her like that? She's just a little girl!" Alexia said and ran after Stephy. Vero sighed sadly, she didn't mean to yell at her niece. She just had met Alexia and they were already having their first argument.

* * *

* * *

Katie and Emily had a change of plan in mind. Katie texted Alexia and told her that she didn't need to come to her house, and asked her for Vero's address. When they got in front of Vero's house, Emily rang the bell and waited for someone to answer the door. A little girl opened the door and it looked like she was crying. Alexia was holding the little girl by her shoulder from behind.

"Hello and who are you?" The five year old girl asked with a frown. Her eyes were still wet but she wasn't crying. Emily stooped down to her level and wiped the tears from her cheek.

"I'm Emily and this is my twin sister, Katie." Emily said with a smile. Katie smiled to the little girl, who was watching between Emily and Katie with eyes widened open.

"Why is she crying?" Emily and Katie asked in unison. Stephy held Alexia tightly at the legs. The twins could tell that the little girl was already closer to Alexia.

"This morning Vero and I were kind of... making out… when Stephy walked in on us and Vero kind of yelled after her." Alexia said and bit her lips.

"Poor girl! Where is Veronica? I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!" Katie exclaimed jokingly and they all laughed. They followed Alexia into the house, and Stephy ran to her Mum, who was sitting on the couch. Vero walked toward Alexia, who was avoiding her eyes. She sighed.

"Great! Now you're mad at me for this!" Vero asked softly. Before Alexia had the time to speak, Kate walked toward Vero. And everyone could see that she was really pissed and angry.

"You didn't get the message last time! I told you to never speak to her like that, she's just a little girl!" Kate hissed trough her teeth. All the girls were feeling uncomfortable and Stephy ran towards Alexia and jumped into her arms. Alexia caught her and the little girl put her arms around her neck, pulling her face on Alexia neck to hide her tears from Vero, whose eyes were fixed on her angrily. Then she gave Alexia a strange look, who just glared back at them.

"It's not my fault if she doesn't know what the word 'KNOCK' means!" Vero yelled.

"It's not your home, Vero! You can't tell her what she can or cannot do! It's not your responsibility." Kate said softly this time. Vero rolled her eyes. She watched Alexia in the eyes and sighed.

"Whatever, I'm out of here!" Vero said and walked out of the house. Kate reached her hand into her hair and sighed. It's then she noticed two red-haired girls in front of her.

"Oh hi...you must be the twins; Katie and Emily, right?" Kate said with a huge smile. They all nodded. Alexia put Stephy down and told her to go and play in the family room. The little girl hugged Alexia and ran away.

"Sorry about that! She always acts this way. It's as though she likes to get in trouble." Kate said softly and sat on the couch with the girls.

"I know what you mean. Sometime I'm like that with my sister. But she kind of cries instead of running away when I get mad at her." Katie said with a big smirk. The girls all laughed and Emily just pinched Katie on the arm and gave her a glare.

"Do you think she's gonna be OK?" Alexia asked worriedly. Kate reached her hand and squeezed Alexia's hand.

"Don't worry she'll get over it. She's not the type of girl to stay mad at someone for something like that. But the only thing I can tell you is that I guaranteed you that she's gonna came back around 1 am drunk!" Kate said with a smirk. Alexia didn't mean to have this argument with Vero. But she hated to see someone yelling at a child like that.

"I guess I will have to came back later to talk to her." Alexia said sadly. Kate nodded her head and hugged Alexia.

"OK. Um, I don't want to be rude, but we have shopping to do." Katie said matter-of-factly. Emily and Alexia rolled their eyes and Kate laughed, because she though that Katie was a funny girl. They all stood up and Kate walked them to the door.

"It was nice to meet you all of you! I hope to see you another time!" Kate exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, me too. I hope that everything's alright with Vero." Katie said.

"Oh! I doubt that! It's never easy for her to talk to me after a fight. It can take more than 1 week for her to get over it!" Kate said sadly.

"Say good bye to Stephy!" Alexia said and Kate agreed. They all say their goodbyes and walked away.

I NEED REVIEWS!!

NEXT CHAPTERS:

Chapter 26:Naomi and Emily get back together.

Chapter 27:Effy is sad to see that Alexia has moved on.

Chapter 28:Naomi get busted by her mom.

Chapter 29:The girls make a movie night and Effy's ex is back.

Chapter 30:Everyone have an happy day.

Chapter 31:Vero gets her heart hurt by Alexia.


	26. naomi and emily

**Chapter 26: Naomi and Emily**

* * *

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Naomi stood out by the front of the Fitch house. She hesitated before she knocked on the door. Her heart stopped when she saw who had answered the door. They stared at each other for two minutes until Naomi spoke.

"Hi," she said softly, with her hand in her pockets. Emily closed the door behind her and went to sit beside Naomi, who was sitting on the bench by the front of the house.

"Hi...how are you?" Emily asked carefully, avoiding Naomi's eyes.

"Good," was the only word she could say. There was an awkward silence between them. Naomi wanted to say something but she really didn't know how to start. Emily watched Naomi, and stared at her until Naomi decided it was time to speak.

"We need to fix the things that happen between us!" Naomi said seriously.

"Yeah, I know." Emily answered sadly. She reached her hands into her hair; she was stressing.

"I just can't understand why... you did this to me! I thought you were in love with me, Ems! You really hurt my feelings." Naomi said in a hurt voice, and turned to look Emily right in the eyes. Emily could see that she had really hurt her by doing the things she had done.

"I love you Naomi! I wasn't thinking when it happened, I was feeling alone. Because the day you told me that we should stay friends, I thought that you didn't want me back… like your girlfriend!" Emily said sadly. Naomi clenched her jaw. She was getting angry.

"You kidding me, right!? I told you to wait for me because I wasn't ready to get back in relationship with you! I never said that I didn't want you for my girlfriend again! And you decide to fuck Effy behind my back?" Naomi said angrily ,her eyes were on fire. She didn't mean to act like this but Emily had said a bad thing. It had set her off.

"No, Naomi! Stop talking like that, OK? I told you she had control of me, you know exactly how she can manipulate someone!" Emily yelled back. They stared angrily at each other, and they knew that it wasn't the way they should resolve their problems. Naomi sighed to calm her nerves, and Emily's too.

"Look, I'm sorry, OK? It's just that I hate to get hurt by someone I care about. I don't want to argue anymore." Naomi informed Emily, and Emily nodded. Naomi turned her body toward Emily and took her hands in her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Me too, I just want things to get back in place. I love you and I don't want to lose you." Emily said with a cocky smile and Naomi smiled back. And then, she was surprised when she felt Naomi's lips on hers. Naomi thought that she was making a mistake, and so she was confused when she felt Emily pulling her closer and kissing her, hard. They were both so happy to get back together and hoped that it was the last time they would fight and get hurt like this.

* * *

It was 11;45 pm and Alexia still hadn't heard from her girlfriend. Her and the girls were at Effy's, having fun drinking and dancing all together; except Alexia, who was thinking about Vero. She called her many times, but never answered her calls. She closed her iPhone for the fifteenth time and sighed. Her ex came and sat beside her, and she was surprise to see her sob.

"Are you OK?" Effy asked. Alexia nodded her head and forced a smile.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Alexia lied, still staring at her phone. Effy knew she was lying because her hands were shaking, and she was avoiding her eyes.

"I know you're not fine... and I'm sure she gonna call you back. I don't know what happen but I'm sure she can't stay mad at a beautiful girl like you!" Effy said, staring at Alexia, who was blushing. She reached her hand out to Alexia and squeezed her tightly, and Alexia flinched. Effy's smile disappeared. She was still in love with Alexia and Alexia was still in love with her. Alexia wanted her back but she was too scared to get hurt again. And she loved Vero, who was a nice girl and who made her happy. For Effy, she would do anything to get her back… but she didn't want to hurt her and get hated by her friends. Alexia broke away from Effy and stood up.

"Uh…I...I'm gonna go, see you tomorrow." Alexia said rapidly and walked away. Effy felt her heart ache at Alexia's reaction. She stood up to go find the others and to enjoy herself.

Vero saw that she had missed fifteen calls, all from Alexia. She really wanted to call her back but she was too scared. She put her phone back in her pocket and swallowed her sixth shot of tequila. She was really drunk and but she didn't care. She was going to drink more, but the bartender stopped her, even though Vero was arguing against it. She stood up and walked out from the bar towards her house. It was 1 am when she got there, she was going to ring the bell but changed her mind. She opened the door with her keys and kicked her shoes in the hallway. When she get in her room she frowned and raised an eyebrow playfully; Alexia was asleep on her bed. Vero undressed herself and got into her pyjamas. She got on the bed and closer to Alexia. She wrapped her arms around her waist and murmured something in her ear.

"I'm sorry for everything, please forgive me!" she said softly, and after a minute she fell asleep.

* * *

**Reviews if u want more chapters!!!!**


	27. HAPPY DAY

**Chapter 27:Happy day**

***Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but don't worry for the next chapters!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________---  
**

Alexia woke up and felt a pair of arms around her waist. She smiled because she knew who it was. She turned around, now her face was closer to Vero's. She leaned and kissed her slowly on the lips.

"I really like your 'good morning'," Vero mumbled with her eyes still closed and smiled. Alexia smiled back and kissed her again, but this time it was passionate.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you!" Vero said and pouted. Alexia laughed at the face she got from Veronica.

"I know…I kind of heard you last night while I was _suppose__d _to be asleep." Alexia said and smirked. Vero laughed and hit her on the arm.

"Well, I guess next time I should keep my mouth shut!" Vero said.

"Yeah, you can do that! But…you have to apologize to Stephy." Alexia said seriously. Vero groaned and pulled away from Alexia. She lay on her back, fixing her gaze on the ceiling.

"Why? She always does that…she get on my nerves!" Vero hissed. Alexia got on top of her to get her attention, and Vero froze.

"If you're not doing what I ask you to do, you can forget about tonight!" Alexia said and smirked. She leaned and brought her lips closer to Vero's, but she didn't kiss her. Vero just closed her eyes.

"Are you trying to blackmail me, Ms. Gomez?" Vero said and a smile reached the corners of her lips. Their lips were still close to each other.

"No, but it's your choice, and I guess you just lost your chance for tonight!" Alexia joked and stood up to leave the room, but Vero stopped her by grabbing her by the wrist.

"Not so fast, lady! I didn't say no, so gets your ass over here!" Vero said and pulled Alexia on top of her.

"That's better!" Alexia said and kissed her, before her girl had the time to speak.

* * *

Naomi and Emily were already at school, making out in the corner of the locker. Katie saw them and rolled her eyes before she walked toward them.

"Ok, enough!" Katie said and pushed Naomi away from her sister. And the couple laughed.

"Good morning to you too, Fitch!" Naomi said sarcastically. Katie glared at her.

"Where are my favourite love birds?" Katie asked, ignoring Naomi's comment.

"I don't know…" Emily answered and shrugged her shoulders. Katie glared at Emily, who rolled her eyes.

"She's with her new girl!" Effy answered, coming from nowhere like always. Katie jumped and hit Effy, who was laughing.

"Effy! How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that? Fuck!" Katie warned. All the girls laughed at her.

"Ah! There she is!" Naomi exclaimed, glancing toward the front door. The girls followed her gaze and Effy felt like it was the end of the world for her. Katie saw her reaction and squeezed her hands. Effy gave her a small smile.

"Hey, girls!" Alexia said with a big smile but she didn't smile as much when her eyes were on Effy, who turned her head away immediately.

"I guess you two had a good time last night!" Naomi said and winked, but stopped when Emily punched her. She watched Emily confusedly, who pointed at Effy. Naomi mouthed an 'Oh'.

"Yes! It was awesome!" Vero said with a smile and kissed Alexia. Katie, Emily and Naomi were broken to see Effy like that. It was hard for Effy to see her ex with a new girl, who was also hanging out with them. The bell rang and Effy was the first to walk away. Katie and Alexia walked together, leaving Emily,Vero and Naomi alone.

***Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but don't worry for the next chapters!!**


	28. BUSTED!

**Chapter 28:Busted!**

* * *

* * *

* * *

**__________________________________________________  
__________________________________________________**

**________________________________________________  
**

"Naomi Campbell! Get over here right now!" Naomi's mom screamed from downstairs. When Naomi heard her full name, she knew it was something bad. She groaned, she stood up from her bed and went downstairs.

"What?" Naomi asked, annoyed, and crossed her arms over her chest. Her mom walked closer to her and showed her the paper from the school. Naomi's eyes widened, her mom wasn't supposed to see this letter.

"Yeah! You thought that I wasn't going to know about that?" Gina yelled when she saw Naomi's expression.

"Let me explain, mom!" Naomi pleaded softly, she hated it when her mom acted like it was something really big.

"There's nothing to explain, young lady!" Gina yelled again and added sarcastically "Except if you can tell me why you missed 6 classes in one week and didn't pass any of your damned exams!"

"Can you fucking stop yelling at me? I'm not a fucking baby anymore, I'm 17, Mom. I can deal with my problems." Naomi raised her voice. Her mom put the paper on the table and glared at her daughter angrily.

"I don't give a fuck about how old you are, or if you're a baby or not! You're living under _my _roof, so you have to respect the rules. We didn't raise you to be a delinquent bitch and to have bad friends!" Her mom screamed. Naomi flinched at what her mom had just said. She have no right to treat her friends like this.

"We? Are you kidding me!? There's no we! Dad _left _you because you decided to act like a whore and fuck one of his friends. So don't seem so surprised if I'm a bitch to you!" Naomi screamed back. She took a step back when she felt her cheek burning like fire; her mom had just slapped her.

"Don't you ever stand there and talk to me like that! Is that clear!?" Gina warned angrily. Naomi was crying, her cheek was hurting her and she was bleeding from the corner of her lips. Her mom didn't even regret what she had just done.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Naomi hissed through her teeth, fixing her mom a deadly glare in the eyes. Since she learned that her mom had cheated on her dad, she had started to hate her like death.

"Enough, now! You're grounded for a month! Go to your room!" Gina hissed back. Naomi was holding her cheek. She wasn't crying anymore. She scoffed and showed her middle finger before she slam the front door behind her.

* * *

When Vero saw who was at her door she frowned in confusion. But she changed her expression when she saw Naomi's face.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell happened to your beautiful face?" Vero asked in shock and pulled Naomi into her house. She sat her on the couch from the living room. She went to the kitchen and came back with an ice pack. Naomi took it and placed it on her lips.

"My fucking mom hit me!" Naomi said angrily and winced at the pain.

"Why did she do that?" Vero asked and sat beside Naomi.

"She found the fucking letter from the principal of our school, saying that I skipped six classes in one week and I failed all my exams. That's was the week where I was avoiding Ems." Naomi said softly and lay her back on the couch.

"Ouch! That's one of the reasons why I hate my parents!" Vero said and took the same position as Naomi. Naomi looked at her her confusedly.

"I thought you were living with them?" Naomi said in surprise.

"No…they threw me out when they found out I was gay!" She said and sighed. That's one of the reasons why she was living with her sister.

"Wow! I didn't know any of this!" Naomi said and shook her head still in shock from the news.

"Yeah…the funny part was when my mom walked in on us making out in my room. She freaked out and start to yell like if I was a devil to her." Vero said and they laughed. She was happy that she wasn't living with her parents anymore. She hate them for what they did and the fact that they didn't want to accept the fact that she was into girls.

"You're lucky to have a sister! I hate living with my mom! She keeps talking and harassing me and my friends. Before I moved in with her, I was living with my dad but…he died so I was forced to live with the devil!" Naomi said softly. She laughed a little bit and put the ice pack on the table.

"Oh! I'm sorry about your father!" Vero said sincerely and hugged Naomi. That was when something crossed her mind.

"Umm…why you didn't call Emily?" Vero asked curiously. She didn't understand why Naomi had come to see her instead of Emily.

"Are you crazy? If her mom saw me, she would kill me! And Emily is out of town with the family." Vero nodded her head.

"Ok, so let's enjoy ourselves with Vodka and spliff, yeah?" Vero grinned. She went to her room and get back with the spliff and alcohol and they started to enjoy their day together.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

REVIEW! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT FOR ME.

**Next on Hard life:**

**Chapter 29:The girls make a movie night and Effy's ex is back.**

**Chapter 30:Everyone have an happy day.**

**Chapter 31:Vero gets her heart hurt by Alexia.**


	29. the ex

**Chapter 29:The ex**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

It was 12 pm in the afternoon when Emily got to Naomi's house. Naomi and Gina were fighting again. Emily cleared her throat to get their attention. Naomi turned to her and smiled.

« Hi, babe!" Naomi said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi. Am I interrupting something? I can come back later?" Emily said uncomfortably. Gina glared at Naomi, who clenched her fists.

"Yes, dear! You can go now, no one wants you here!" Gina hissed. She had never liked Emily, and Emily didn't know why. But the red-headed girl hated Gina too, for some good reason.

"FUCK YOU,MOM! If you're not happy that she's here, you can get the hell out of here!" Naomi screamed and dragged Emily with her into her room. Gina groaned. She turned around and left the house.

* * *

"Argh! You have no idea how much I hate my mom!" Naomi groaned angrily and dropped her body on her bed. Emily laughed. And lay beside her.

"What's so funny?" Naomi asked, when she saw that her girlfriend was laughing. She turned around to look at her, and pouted.

"It's just that your mom and my mom can make a good pair! Don't you think?" Emily joked and they both laughed. Naomi redressed her body and leaned her back on the headboard.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Naomi asked, glancing at her girlfriend.

"We have a movie night at Vero's!" Emily said and lay her head on Naomi's stomach, who started to rub her hair.

"Sounds great to me! ...But don't you think that Effy'll be uncomfortable?" Naomi asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I know, but we can't leave her alone! It's a movie night with all the girls!"Emily said.

"OK! ...But if she got in a fight with Vero, don't say that I didn't warn you!" Naomi said with a smirk. Emily kissed her on the cheek and retook her position.

* * *

8:15 pm at Vero's

Stephy was playing with Alexia, Naomi and Katie were in the living room, while Vero and Emily were preparing the stuff for the movie. And Effy was still not there.

"Did Effy call?" Vero asked. She didn't like the idea of Effy coming over to her house. Plus she kind of hated her for what she did to Alexia. She couldn't understand how a girl could hurt a woman like Alexia.

"Uh...yeah…" Emily said confusedly; she was surprised that Vero asked for Effy. And she continued to mix the drinks.

"Is she coming or what?"Vero asked. "Because if she doesn't it's not a big deal, you know!" She added with a fake smile. Emily glared playfully at her.

"I know you don't get along with her, but you will have to do it tonight." Emily said. "And she told me that her ex showed up, so she will be a little bit late". Vero rolled her eyes. Stephy and Alexia showed up in the kitchen hand in hand. She put Stephy on the counter.

"What are you doing?"Stephy asked Emily, who smiled.

"Drinks and an Italian sauce for the Tostitos chips." Emily said with a cocky smile. She really liked the little girl, she had always dreamed of having a child.

"Yummy! I want to taste!" Stephy said with her puppy eyes. Everyone laughed, except Vero, who just rolled her eyes.

"No, Stephy! You already ate!" Vero said.

"I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to Emily!" Stephy said with attitude and stuck her tongue out. Her aunt clenched her teeth, ready to reply with something but Alexia pulled her away into another room. Emily took the spoon with a bit of sauce and put it in the little girl's mouth.

"Yum!" Stephy said and rubbed her stomach, and hugged Emily, who was surprised by the move.

* * *

"Did you apologise to her like I asked you to do?" Alexia asked, eyeing her girlfriend suspiciously. And she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry! I will do it later, ok?" Vero said and kissed her girlfriend before she pulled away.

"I just wanted to tell you that Effy is going to show up with... her ex." Vero said and bit her lip to see Alexia's reaction. Alexia stop moving; she was in shock. She thought that Effy had told her that she didn't want to move on because she loved her too much!?

"Oh! That's...that's great! Why are you...telling me this?" Alexia said with a front. To be truthful, she was still in love with her ex… and she would never stop loving her.

"I just thought you should know in case something turns wrong." Vero said and Alexia nodded. They walked into the living room to join the others before the movie started.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Effy showed up with a black haired girl beside her. Vero let them in and the three of them walked to the living room.

"Effy is here!" Vero said in disgust, which was noticed by Alexia, who glared at her. She sat beside Alexia like nothing happened. Everyone turned around to see who was with Effy. Alexia mouth dropped in surprise, and she felt a little bit jealous. The girls saw her expression and was confused. The girl who was with Effy had the same expression and smirk at the end.

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" The girl said and scoffed with a laugh. Everyone watched her like she was crazy. Effy glanced between Alexia and the twins and Naomi, who was calm but confused.

"Ok, can someone speak English here? Because I don't know what's going between you two!" Vero asked, fixing her eyes upon Alexia and the girl.

"She's my little cousin, young lady!" The girl said with an happy smirk. Alexia ran to her and jumped into her arms. Everyone eyes widened and their mouths dropped to the floor.

"Oh, just fucking great! Now I learn that my ex is the cousin of my ex! Jeez, lucky me!" Effy said sarcastically and dropped her body between the twins. Everyone in the room laughed. The cousins pulled away from each other, still smiling.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Alexia said with a big smile. "But what are you doing here? I thought you were suppose to stay in LA until you turned 19?" She added confusedly.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later! Now let's enjoy the night!" Amy exclaimed and sat on her ex's lap. They all sat comfortably. Alexia glanced at Effy and their eyes met before she turned away when the movie started.

LEAVE COMMENTS PLEASE!!!!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

"Good morning." Kate said to her sister. When she didn't get a reply, she walked toward her.

"I said; good morning!" Kate repeated. Vero just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever!" Vero said and took a mouthful of her cereal.

"Ok, you know what? If you want to act like a bitch, fine! But don't you ever dare to act this way with my daughter or you will regret it!" Kate warned angrily. She was tired of her sister's attitude. Vero scoffed, she stood up and put her bowl in the sink. She turned around and lay on the counter. And crossed her arms.

"Regret it? I can act the way I want, Kate! I'm 18 and you're just 4 years old older than me! Your not my damn mother!" Veronica hissed through her teeth and smirked. She pulled away from the counter to walk away but was caught firmly by the wrist. She winced.

"Oh, believe me Vero! You know me enough to know how I can act when you give me attitude like this! Be lucky that your girlfriend and my daughter are in the other room. Because otherwise I'd kick your ass like I did 2 years ago!" Kate said angrily, fixing her sister a death glare in the eyes. Vero swallowed. Kate let go of her wrist and walked away to get ready for work, leaving a stunned Vero alone in the kitchen.

"Good morning, babe!" Alexia said, entering the kitchen with Stephy. She gave her a kiss on the cheek. Vero wasn't even conscious that Alexia had just kissed her. Her sister's words were playing in her head. She came to kiss her on the lips but Alexia pulled away shaking her head. Vero gave her a confused look.

"No kisses on the lips until you apologize to my little princess!"Alexia said and smirked when Vero rolled her eyes and pouted. Stephy watched them curiously and crossed her arms when she saw her aunt walking toward her.

"Pumpkin, I'm sorry for getting mad at you! I didn't want to hurt you, I love you sweetheart. Please forgive me?" Vero said with a fake smile, which was notice by her girlfriend who just rolled her eyes.

"Ok, Auntie V. I forgive you, but..." Stephy started to say with a big smirk when Vero glared at Alexia with a 'You're going to pay for this' look.

"You have to buy me this doll!" She ended with a devil smile. Vero groaned, did she always have to get blackmailed by Stephy?

"OK, OK! I'll get it today, happy?" Vero said and Alexia burst into laughter. She walked behind her and wrapped her arms around Vero, and put her head on her shoulders.

"You see, it was so easy!" Alexia teased and bit her earlobe, before she walked away to prepare the breakfast for the little girl. Vero groaned and followed her girl to help her.

* * *

Amy and Effy were lying on the sand together. They were enjoying the view until Effy broke the silence.

"Why did you come back so suddenly?" Effy asked and turned around to look at Amy.

"I don't want to talk about it now!" Amy said, a little bit too harshly. The only person who knew why she had come back was her cousin.

"I just asked you a fuckin' question!" Effy replied in the same tone and looked away from her ex.

"Just leave it, Eff!" Amy said and took a drag from her spliff. Effy was wondering what her ex was hiding from her that she didn't want her to know. Even if she didn't want to tell her, she was going to ask Alexia.

* * *

Naomi and Emily were playing on the Wii at Emily's mansion. They were having fun but, like always, Emily was losing. Emily groaned silently and pushed Naomi onto the floor, who immediately lost her balance. Emily laughed and Naomi glared playfully at her.

"Oops! Sorry, babe!" Emily said sarcastically. Naomi stood up and pouted.

"You cheat! And it's not the first time, Emily." Naomi said and closed the Wii.

"Sorry, but you know I hate when you win!" Emily said and gave her a kiss on the lips before they walked to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Where is Katie?"Naomi asked and sat on the stool.

"Her and my Dad went to buy her a car!"Emily said and walked to the table with two sandwiches in a plate; one for her and the other for Naomi.

"Wow! I guess now you're not the only one to have a car! What type?" Naomi said in surprise. And took a bite from her sandwich.

"The new Mercedes 2010!" Emily exclaimed in jealousy. She had the Range Rover 2010 but she had always wanted a Mercedes. Naomi laughed.

"I guess she's lucky! I'm gonna buy a BMW, in one week!" Naomi said and smiled when Emily's eyes widened. After they finished eating, Emily dragged Naomi with her into her room. They lay on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"You don't find it strange to know that Effy's ex was the cousin of her ex, Alexia?" Naomi asked and they laughed at the thought.

"Yes and no...It's Effy, she's the Queen Bee and can have any girl in the world...but not you!" Emily said and smiled at Naomi, who reached for her hand and squeezed it and smiled back. She pulled Emily closer to her by the waist.

"I know and I'm lucky to have you after all this drama!" Naomi said seriously and kissed Emily passionately, who got on top of her. They ended their afternoon in a make out session.

Leave COMMENTS and REVIEWS!!!


	31. I'm in love with you and you?

**Chapter 31:I'm in love with you and you?**

**__****LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK!!****____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

"Can I see Miss. Stonem in my office, please?" The principal asked the teacher, Mr. Rudolph, who gave him a happy smile in return.

"Yes, no problem." Mr. Rudolph said, turning round to face Effy, a smirk on his face. "Effy, the principal wants to see you."

Effy rolled her eyes. She hated this teacher.

* * *

"Hey, girls!" Cook greeted with a huge smile, sitting between the couple. They both rolled their eyes at him.

"Hey, Cook!" Vero said, fake enthusiasm in her voice.

"I just want to tell you that tonight me and Effy organized a beach party, and I can't wait to see you both in bikinis." He said, winking at them. They flinched in disgust. Cook stood up and walked away. Vero stood up and sat on Alexia's lap. She wrapped her arms around her neck.

"You're so pretty, you know that?" Vero asked with a smile.

"Thanks, so are you." Alexia replied, kissing her softly. Vero pulled away from the kiss and looked Alexia in the eyes.

"I...I think I'm seriously falling in love with you." Vero admitted shyly, biting her lips nervously, waiting for Alexia's reaction. Alexia was frozen. She didn't know what to say, she was rendered speechless. Vero watched her confusedly with hurt in her eyes when she didn't get an answer. She felt her heart break into pieces. She thought that Alexia loved her too. She pulled away gently from Alexia and stood up. She picked up her bag. She wasn't angry, she was hurt and sad.

"I...I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that...I have to go!" Vero said rapidly, choking between her words. She ran away with tears in her eyes. Alexia still didn't move from her seat. '_I'm so stupid, I should have said something. Why I didn't tell her that I love her too!??'_

________________________________________+++_______________________________________________________________________  
_

Naomi and Emily saw Veronica running toward the bathroom. Emily looked

at Naomi in concern as they walked to the bathroom. When they got there, they heard crying coming from a cubicle.

"Vero, are you OK?" Emily asked softly.

"I'm fine... I just want to be alone!" Vero lied between her sobs. She wasn't fine.

"C'mon, what's going on? You can tell us." Naomi assured.

"I said I'm fuckin fine, ok!?"Vero bit back harshly. Emily and Naomi shook their heads, knowing the other girl wasn't fine.

"OK...do you want me to call Alexia?" Emily questioned. Vero started to freak out. She wasn't ready to face her girlfriend after what had happened. She unlocked the door from the cubicle and wiped her tears.

"No... it's not necessary... I have to go!" Vero said, avoiding eye contact with her friends and walking away. Emily frowned. She didn't understand why Vero freaked out when she said Alexia's name.

"Damn, I hate this!" Emily shouted angrily, sighing.

"Do you think they got in another fight again?" Naomi asked. Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"I hope not."Emily replied sadly.

* * *

Beach Party 9:00 Pm

Naomi and Emily were kissing on the beach, both drunk and high. Kate and Freddy were fighting again, until he eventually walked away. As for Alexia, she was sitting alone on the sand, watching the ocean. She turned her head to the dance floor, her heart dropping at what she saw. Vero was grinding against another girl. It was the first time she had seen Vero like this. She was sad and felt guilty for not telling her the truth, simply because she was too scared to say it back. She just didn't want to get hurt again like Effy did to her, even if she's still in love with her ex. She took a sip from her vodka and cranberry when her cousin came and sat on the sand beside her.

"Hey, couz! Where is your pretty girlfriend!?" Amy asked confusedly, reaching for Alexia's glass and taking a sip.

"She's dancing with some chick." Alexia responded, taking back the glass and taking a drink.

"Ok... and why are you not the chick who's dancing with her?" Amy asked curiously.

"I broke her heart this morning at school!" Alexia admitted.

"What happened?" Amy asked, pulling out a spliff from her Versace bag and lighting it. She took a drag before she passed it on to her cousin.

"She told me that she loves me! And being the idiot I am, I freaked out and didn't say anything until she was gone!" Alexia explained sadly, regretting what she did.

"You're right, you're an idiot!" Amy said angrily. She hated when her cousin acted this way. Amy was just in love with one girl, Effy. After they broke up, she didn't get in any relationship. She was just drinking to death to numb the pain away. But what her cousin did was wrong.

"Thanks!" Alexia said sarcastically and took a drag from the spliff.

"No, but seriously, don't tell me you thought that she was going to just stand there, waiting for you to say it!?" Amy asked in disbelief, watching Alexia as if she were stupid. Alexia scratched her forehead and before she had the time to say something back, Emily and Naomi joined them.

"Hey guys!"The couple said in unison, sitting beside them.

"Guess what? This girl over here," Amy started, glaring at Alexia, "broke Vero's heart because she couldn't say three words when Vero told her she loved her." Emily and Naomi's mouths dropped.

"God! That's why she was crying in the bathroom!?"Emily exclaimed in shock. Alexia eyes widened.

"She was crying?" Alexia asked, feeling guilty. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Do you expect her to smile after what you did!?" Amy shouted. Alexia sighed.

"You'd better talk to her, Al, if you don't want to lose her." Naomi advised seriously, pulling her closer to her. On the dance floor, Cook saw the interaction and knew something was wrong with Alexia and Vero. He pulled Vero away from the girl with who she was dancing, before she made a big mistake. He called a cab for her, because she was far too drunk to drive home alone.

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK!!**


	32. get tease!

**Chapter 32: Get tease!**

***I NEED COMMENTS AND REVIEWS PLEASE!! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!and Sorry this chapter is kind of short!!!:s**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Katie woke up with a big headache and her head was spinning. She looked around the room and saw that Effy and Amy were still asleep in each others arms. She stood up and walked toward them.

"Hey, wake up!" Katie yelled and kicked Effy on the butt. Effy jumped and glared at her best friend.

"Katie, what the fuck!?" Effy questioned through a yawn.

"Get your lazy ass downstairs! It's time for breakfast!" Katie announced, walking away from the room. Effy groaned, running her hands through her hair.

"Good morning!" Amy greeted with a sheepish smile.

"Good morning." Effy replied, smiling back. She was happy that her ex was back. Before they were a couple, they were best friends. They fell in love when they were 15, but broke up when they turned 17, because Amy was moving away from Bristol. They ended the things in good terms, that's why they were comfortable with each other now. Amy leaned and kissed her softly on the cheek. She blushed.

"All of this... it's because of my parents! If I didn't have to move to LA, we would still be together." Amy said sadly, looking Effy in the eyes. Effy reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"Do you think we can give each other another chance and see where we go with it?" Effy asked. Amy was surprised by the offer. She smiled and kissed Effy on the lips. She pulled away with a shy smile.

"I would love to." Amy answered, kissing her again. "I missed you so much". And they kiss again.

* * *

Emily and Naomi went downstairs to join the others for breakfast. Emily sat beside Amy and Naomi sat beside Effy. Katie was eating when her mouth dropped. She smirked playfully and laughed. The girls watched her confusedly.

"Err...sis, I hope you're gonna wear a scarf before we leave for school." Katie teased. Emily didn't catch what her sister was saying and raised an eyebrow. Effy and the others started to laugh when they caught on to what Katie was talking about.

"Damn, Naomi! You suck like a vampire!" Amy said and gave her a wink. Everyone laughed except for Emily, who blushed. Her eyes widened in shock, putting her hand on her neck to hide the big hickey that adorned it.

"I'm so going to kill you, babe!" Emily hissed.

"Aww! I'm sorry, but you were the first to jump on me after the movie last night!" Naomi pointed out and smirked. Emily glared at her and walked to the bathroom. When she saw her neck, she ran back to the kitchen where all her friends began to laugh again.

"You think this is funny!?" Emily asked, pointing to her neck and hitting her girlfriend on the arm.

"Relax, Ems! It's not a big deal and I'm sure you were enjoying the moment!... Just put on a damned scarf!" Effy suggested and shot her a wink.

"Are crazy? We're not in winter, it's fuckin summer outside!" Emily raged, and they all burst into laughter once more.

* * *

"Did you talk to her?" Naomi asked, sitting beside Alexia with a beer in her hand.

"No, she won't answer her phone and I can't even see her at school, she just runs away!" Alexia answered sadly, sitting Indian style.

"Give her time, ok?" Naomi told softly, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Alexia nodded. Katie, Emily, Effy and Amy walked toward the two girls and took a seat. Alexia watched Emily as if she had two heads and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok Ems,why are you wearing a scarf in summer?" Alexia questioned in confusion. Katie and Effy burst into giggles whilst Naomi and Amy were trying to not laugh. Emily groaned and rolled her eyes.

"My bitch girlfriend of mine marked her fuckin territory on my neck the other night!" Emily snarled, glaring at Naomi. Naomi gave her a wink and all her friends laughed again, leaving Emily with a pout across her lips.

"Do you want me to sign the other side?" Naomi asked seductively and started to walk closer to Emily, who took a step back.

"No, don't you even dare to touch me today!" Emily warned, wagging her index finger. Naomi smirked and attempted another step. Emily ran away from the room and Naomi ran immediately after her. The others were laughing themselves to death, unable to breathe.

**REVIEWS!! Let me know what ya think!**

Next on Hard life (More drama):

Chapter 33: Alexia confesses her love to Vero.

Chapter 34: Katie broke up with Freddie and gets kissed by a mysterious girl.

Chapter 35: Vero and her sister have a fight and she gets kicked out from the house.

Chapter 36: Katie meets the girl from the club and Vero is hurt for what happened between her and Kate.

Chapter 37: Effy thinks that Amy is hiding something from her and the only way to know the truth is by playing Truth or Dare.

Chapter 38: Truth or Dare continues but the night ends in a fight.

Chapter 39: What happens when a drunken Effy kisses Katie?

Chapter 40: Alexia had a fight!


	33. i luv u too

**Chapter 33: I love you too**

****Thanks for everyone who added me to their favorite author or story, I appreciate it! And thanks for all the reviews, they were very helpful. I hope to receive more comments and reviews. Thanks everyone, I love you all.**

"Hey." Alexia greeted Kate, following her into the house.

"How are you?" Kate asked, giving a beer to Alexia.

"I'm a little bit tired and... I miss her." Alexia replied sadly, sipping from the bottle of beer.

"You got in a fight with her again. It's really not a surprise anymore." Kate retorted with a smirk. They walked into the living room and sat on the couch, watching the TV.

"Have you seen her lately? She keeps ignoring my calls and texts." Alexia said sadly. She finished her beer and put the empty bottle on the table in front of her.

"Yes. I see her everyday but it's almost like I'm invisible to her." Kate told, shrugging her shoulders. Whilst they were talking, Vero walked into the house and froze when she saw who was in the living room. The two girls on the couch turned around to see who was at the door, and Alexia had the same reaction as Vero. They stared at each other until Vero broke eye contact and stalked upstairs to her room. Alexia sighed and turned back around to the TV. Kate saw their exchange and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. Alexia gave her a forced smile in return.

"Go talk to her. I have to go hang out with Stephy and her friends. And don't wreck the house whilst I'm gone." Kate warned playfully. She gave her friend a kiss on the cheek and left the house.

"Can you two stop for one second, gosh!" Amy pleaded, losing her patience. She was laying beside Effy on the bed, both of them watching Naomi and Emily arguing.

"No! We're going clubbing, end of discussion!" Emily shouted. Naomi pouted. Effy and her girlfriend rolled their eyes together.

"Hey, it's not the time to fight, OK? Naomi, next time you will choose, now tonight we're going to the club!" Effy declared with a pissed tone. Emily stuck her tongue out at Naomi in victory.

* * *

"I don't want to see your fuckin face, Kate! Leave me the hell alone!" Vero yelled through her bedroom door upon hearing someone knocking. She was laying on her bed wearing a bra and skinny jeans. She was getting ready to hang out with the others until she was interrupted. Alexia took a deep breath and opened the door. Her jaw almost fell to the floor when she saw Vero. Her girlfriend turned around, ready to yell, but changed her mind when she saw Alexia. Alexia shook her head.

"Hey." Alexia said softly, closing the door behind her. She rested her back against it and decided not to move to closer to the other girl.

"Hey." Vero returned awkwardly, running her hand through her hair. She sat on the edge of her bed, forgetting that she wasn't wearing a t-shirt.

"I'm not gonna eat you, you know." Vero teased, trying to lighten the mood in the room. Alexia gave her a little smile and walked toward the bed.

"Yeah, sorry." Alexia apologized, sitting beside her on the bed.

"So, why are you here?" Vero asked, playing with her hands. She knew exactly why Alexia was there, she just wanted to hear the answer from Alexia's mouth.

"I'm...I'm sorry for Wednesday, OK? I...didn't mean to hurt your feelings. And yes, of course I feel the same things for you, it's just... you took me by surprise when you said you loved me." Alexia spoke honestly.

"I know... it's my fault. I shouldn't have said the three words so early on. I'm sorry." Vero said sadly, avoiding Alexia's eyes. Alexia smiled and reached for Vero's chin, turning her head to look her in the eyes.

"It wasn't too early." Alexia replied, smirking when she saw Vero's reaction. Alexia grabbed both of her hands and squeezed them. They smiled to each other.

"Why did you think I wasn't in love with you?" Alexia questioned curiously. Vero frowned.

"I... don't know. I just... I thought..." Vero babbled, trying to form a sentence. Alexia laughed a little before crashing her lips onto Vero's. She pulled away with a smile, leaving Vero stunned.

"Have you finished your little word vomit?" Alexia teased with a grin.

"Yeah..." Vero replied confusedly.

"Good, because I'm in love with you too." Alexia confessed. Vero pushed her onto the bed, melding their lips together. Alexia pulled away to breathe.

"By the way...nice outfit!" Alexia commented with a wink. Vero blushed furiously and slapped her on the arm.

"Shut up!" Vero demanded. Alexia pulled her closer by the waist and kissed her passionately. She raised her arms to let Vero remove the shirt she was wearing. She moved her kisses from the lips toward her neck and heard Vero moan. Vero pushed Alexia away from her neck and started to kiss her stomach and began to unbutton Alexia's jeans. They completely forgot about the time they were supposed to meet with their friends and instead ended the night in a make out session.

Chapter 34: The mysterious kiss

The music was running through their ears, and the girls were all grinding against each other in a line, except for Effy and Amy, who were making out in a corner. They were all drunk or high, except for Effy. She was just drunk. Emily's legs were hurting her, so she dragged Naomi away from the dance floor to join Vero, who was on top of Alexia, the two making out. Emily groaned.

"Enough, you two! You already took half of the night to do this before you got here, so stop, I'm jealous!" Emily yelled through the music, pouting. She still had the hickey on her neck. Vero pulled away from Alexis and sat on her lap.

"Why are you jealous, Em? It's your fault if you don't want to make out with your girl just because of a hickey. You should have kept your hands in your pants, baby!" Vero teased, smirking. Everyone around the table laughed.

"Shut it, V!" Emily growled, swallowing a shot of Jack.

"Ems, you sure you don't want to have a free moment with me?" Naomi asked seductively, biting her earlobe softly. Emily gulped hard, trying to resist her girlfriend. Vero and Alexia were laughing hard. Emily rolled her eyes and pushed Naomi away from her.

"Nope." Emily rejected, triggering a groan from her girlfriend. Soon after, the other girls joined them at the table.

"My legs are killing me!" Amy complained, leaning her head on Effy's chest. She was drunk and was starting to fall asleep. Effy wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer.

"I need to use the bathroom, be right back!" Katie announced, walking away. Everyone exchanged a funny look, before shrugging and falling back into conversation.

* * *

Katie splashed water onto her face and sighed. Freddie broke up with her because she was spending too much time with the girls and not enough with him. She didn't care, he was an ass anyway, and she'd rather spend all her time with the girls than spend it with him and his friends. The best part was the fact that she was bi, so she knew she had the chance to find the perfect one for her. She turned around and rested against the counter, closing her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a pair of soft lips on hers. A girl's lips, she assumed. She frowned, but began to kiss the girl back. Katie pushed the mystery girl against the wall and deepened the kiss. She was enjoying it immensely, but something in her head told her to stop. She pulled away abruptly and ran away from the bathroom, only then did she open her eyes. Katie didn't look back, so she never knew what the girl looked like. When she got to the table, she immediately took Vero's glass and swallowed the Bacardi and Red Bull in one shot. The others watched her with a curious look.

"Katie, are you alright? Did you see a ghost or was it your reflection?" Alexia joked lightheartedly. Emily and Vero kicked her under the table, making her flinch.

"A fuckin chick just kissed me in the bathroom!" Katie exclaimed in shock, touching her lips.

"So what's the big deal? With how long you were gone, I'd say you enjoyed it!" Emily said smugly, swallowing a shot.

"I didn't!" Katie lied. She wished she'd never have pulled away. Emily rolled her eyes, knowing her sister was lying.

"Katie, I'm sure you kissed her back like you did to me two days ago in my bedroom!" Effy joked, giving her a wink. Everyone laughed. Katie glared at Effy and threw the rest of the alcohol that was in Alexia glass onto her chest. Effy gasped and Amy jumped when she felt the liquid splash onto her. Everyone except the couple giggled.

"Katie!" Effy and Amy exclaimed in shock, standing up abruptly.

"Now I'm fuckin wet, bitch!" Amy yelled angrily, trying to wipe the alcohol from her shirt.

"I'm sure you were already wet when you were making out with Effy earlier on in the corner." Katie shot back with a smirk. Amy walked closer to Katie, who didn't move an inch from her place. Amy was drunk and high, she didn't know exactly what she was doing. Effy and Alexia exchanged concerned looks, unsure of Amy's motives. Suddenly, she jumped forward toward Katie, ready for a fight. Effy intervened before any damage could be done, wishing she'd never have given her girlfriend any pills.

"Wow, hold up! You're drunk baby, let's just go home." Effy soothed, pulling her away before she had the time to do something.

"Your cousin is crazy when she's out of it." Katie commented. Alexia glared at her, and Katie simply smirked back. Alexia hated the fact that her cousin turned to drugs and alcohol to deal with her problems.

It started after she was forced to break up with Effy and move away from Bristol with her parents. When Amy moved to Vegas, she started to take all the drugs she could get her hands on. Her parents didn't care enough to get her help or send her to rehab. They weren't bothered, they hated Amy when they discovered that she liked girls. Only her sister and brother were OK with her sexuality, as well as her friends. They all tried to help her but... nothing. They sent her to rehab, but one week later, she made a scene to get herself out. Alexia promised that she was going to help her, and Amy accepted, because she knew that Alexia was the one who could really help her. She knew Effy could too, but Amy didn't want Effy to feel guilty and burdened by it all. All those worries were for nothing, because Alexia had told Effy the story already.

* * *

Revies,review and reviews!


	34. kicked out chapter 35

Chapter 35:Kick out!

Katie was walking toward her class, late because she was too lazy to move out from her bed. She was thinking about the strange kiss from the night before at the club. When she entered the class, Naomi looked at her and smiled.

"Late!" Naomi shouted with a smirk. Katie rolled her eyes and removed her bag from her shoulder.

* * *

The girls were in the cafeteria, eating, talking and laughing together. Vero was not in the mood to joke around however, and Alexia was wondering what was wrong with her. Suddenly a passing girl lost her balance, dropping her food straight onto Vero. Vero clenched her teeth angrily and glared at the girl. Alexia bristled, ready to stop her girlfriend but Vero was already on her feet, face to face with the woman.

"Bitch! You couldn't even fucking watch were you going!?" Vero yelled in her face. Her new outfit was dirty and wet, caked in food.

"I...I'm sorry." The brown haired girl apologized. Vero didn't let her finish, punching her swiftly in the face. The girls stared in shock at Vero. Amy helped the girl to stand up, walking her away to the bathroom to tend to her bleeding nose. Before Alexis had the time to ask Vero what the hell had just gone down, her girlfriend had already made her exit. She ran after her, following her into the car. They drove in silence until they reached the house. As soon as they opened the door, Vero stormed immediately to her room and slammed the door behind her. Alexia sighed and went to join her when she felt a pair of tiny arms clasp around her legs. She looked down and saw Stephy.

"Why is aunt Vero angry?" Stephy inquired, worry in her little voice. Alexia took her in her arms, hating to see the girl like this.

"I don't know sweetie... she got into a bit of trouble again with someone at school." Alexia explained.

"WHAT!?" Kate exclaimed in fury, seemingly appearing from nowhere. She walked closer to Alexia, who froze on the spot. She put Stephy down and told her to go play in her room.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with her but she was in a really bad mood this morning!" Alexia tried to explain.

"I know... I took some of her stuff away from her."Kate said and Alexia nodded.

"She really wants to get in trouble again, doesn't she!?" Kate yelled angrily. Alexia furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Again?" Alexia questioned curiously. Kate looked to Alexia and knew that Vero didn't tell her all the reasons why she moved to Bristol.

"Let me guess, she just told you about the part where she was kicked out because she was a dyke?" Kate asked rhetorically, shaking her head.

"Yeah, why? Is there something else she should have told me?" Alexia asked worriedly.

"It's not my place to tell you, I'm sorry." Kate said. "And now I'm going to have a little chat with her."

Alexia understood the situation and left to let them have their discussion.

"Veronica Perez, get your fuckin ass downstairs, now!" Kate screamed. Vero walked downstairs with a pissed look, puffy eyes showing she had been crying. She noticed that Alexia wasn't in the room.

"Did you get in a fuckin fight again?" Kate questioned angrily.

"Why do you care?" Vero hissed venomously in her sister's face.

"Ugh, have you been drinking?" Kate asked upon smelling the alcohol from her breath. She grabbed Vero by the chin, turning her head to look her in the eyes. She quickly pushed her away.

"I told you to not drink when Stephy is around!" Kate berated.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Kate! You're starting to piss me off! You don't think by taking my laptop and my phone that you got what you wanted, do you!?" Vero yelled.

"I don't care about that! I'm your fuckin older sister and you're my responsibility!" Kate screamed back.

"What now? You gonna be like mom and dad and tell me what I can or can't do? I don't think you're the right person to tell me this, you were never there for Stephy. You were too busy getting yourself drunk!" Vero exclaimed, rage pouring through her words.

"Don't you dare bring up the past like that!" Kate warned, "When you were in Brazil, I was there when you almost hit your girlfriend, you know, when you found out that she was fucking your best friend!" She ended angrily. She knew that Vero hated talking about that particular event but she was going to make her pay this time.

"FUCK YOU, KATE!" Vero screamed with rage. Her face was red, veins visibly protruding from her neck.

"No, fuck you! You're just a pathetic little skank who doesn't know what it's like when we have to sacrifice our lives to help you and your problems! If only Alexia knew all of the truth. You don't even deserve her!" Kate jabbed. She know that she had really hurt Vero. The next thing she knew was that she was punched in the face. She fell to the floor, holding her bleeding nose. She stared in shock at her sister. Vero's eyes came immediately wet and had her hands clamped to her mouth.

"Kate...I'm..." Vero started to say in shock. But Kate just shook her head and cut her off.

"You crazy bitch! I want you to get your stuff and get the fuck out of my house!" Kate hissed sadly. Vero eyes widened in surprise.

"No... you... you can't do this to me!" Vero pleaded. Kate watched her with pain in her eyes.

"Get your shit now or otherwise I'm going to burn it!" Kate sneered and walked away from the room to get clean. Vero immediately burst into tears. The first person she called was her girlfriend.

* * *

REVIEWS,COMMENTS,LET ME KNOW WHT YA THINK,PRETTY PLEASE :D :S!!


	35. CHAPTER 36

**CHAPTER 36:**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Naomi hung up her phone and laid down beside Emily on the bed, sighing.

"Who was that?" Emily asked softly.

"Alexia. She told me that Vero was moving in with her because she had a fight with Kate again. She hit her in the face apparently." Naomi told, rubbing her forehead. Emily's eyes widened.

"She did what?" Emily questioned in disbelief, laying her head on the headboard, paying full attention to her girlfriend.

"She hit Kate." Naomi repeated.

"That girl is crazy! How she can hit her sister? Sure, me and Katie fight, but it never gets physical!" Emily exclaimed. "Not much anyway."

"I know." Naomi replied softly.

* * *

Vero had her head on Alexia's chest. She had stopped crying some time ago, but she was still sad.

"I really didn't mean to hit her!" Vero admitted truthfully.

"I know, baby. It was a stupid mistake and I know it hurts but right now you can't do anything about it."Alexia consoled, stroking Vero's hair gently.

"She will never forgive me, Alexia! I'm sure her and Stephy hate me right now." Vero said sadly. Alexia pulled away from Vero to stare her in the eyes.

"Hey, don't say that, okay? It's not true!"Alexia comforted, kissing her on the cheek. Vero changed her position and sat on her girlfriend's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck and smiling softly. She kissed her deeply and pulled away from the kiss.

"Thanks for being here for me." Vero whispered softly.

"You're my girlfriend, of course I'll be here for you!"Alexia said. She initiated another kiss and unbuttoned Vero's blouse, throwing it somewhere on the floor. While they were making out, they didn't hear the front door open.

"Oh, Em, Gee! Nice body, Vero!" Naomi whistled with a big grin, winking when Vero pulled away from Alexia. Emily punched Naomi on the arm, who flinched in return.

"Ouch! I was kidding, Ems!" Naomi pouted and rubbed her arm. Vero put the blouse back on.

"Perv!Your girlfriend is just right there and here you are, flirting with me!" Vero quipped with a smirk. Naomi shrugged her shoulders. Alexia and Emily rolled their eyes.

"So, what are you guys doing here?"Alexia asked.

"We going out for breakfast, so go get ready." Emily said with a smile when she saw their expression.

"You are kidding right?You're interrupting us for 'breakfast'?" Vero asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you have all day to do that! So, come on." Emily encouraged and pushed them out of the door.

* * *

"You're Katie, right?"A strange girl asked, coming from out of nowhere. Katie was going to tell her to piss off but when she saw her face she changed her mind.

"Err..yeah? How...how do you know my name?" Katie inquired, not sure where this conversation was going. The girl laughed a little bit.

"Well..I don't know maybe it's because I kissed a pretty girl last night at the club, but she kind of ran away!" The girl said with a teasing smirk. Katie immediately blushed, feeling guilty. The girl walked closer and sat beside Katie on the ground.

"Oh... Sorry about that!" Katie said shyly. The girl laughed again.

"What? Don't tell me I'm a terrible kisser, because I recall you kissing me back really roughly!" The girl teased, smiling sweetly at Katie, who in turn smiled back. She was shy and it was the first time that a girl had made her blush.

"No, you're not... what's your name?" Katie asked curiously.

"Ah, yeah my name...Sandra." The black haired girl said with a friendly smile. She was very pretty, with aqua blue eyes, a piercing under her lips and three tattoos; a big flower on her right arm, a butterfly on her neck and a Chinese sign on her wrist. Katie found this girl different from any others.

"So... I suppose you're new here?" Katie asked.

"Yeah... you could say that!" Sandra replied softly, staring deeply into Katie's eyes. Katie did the same and blushed after she noticed what she was doing. This girl had something special that Katie couldn't put her finger on. Katie shook her head and looked away quickly.

"So, do you want to grab something to eat with me?" Sandra asked, biting her lip nervously. Katie shot her head up, surprised by the offer. She really wanted to say yes, but she wasn't ready for a relationship even if she already had a crush on her.

"No... sorry... I can't. I have other things to do with my friends." Katie lied.

"Oh." Sandra replied disappointed, looking to the ground.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	36. author note 2

**Hi,i just want to tell you that I changed some stuffs for the next chapters. So get ready for more drama and all.I need REVIEWS,PLEASE!Hope you like it!!**


	37. truth or dare?

** Chapter 37: Truth or dare?**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Vero woke up naked next to her girlfriend. She was very happy to be there, by her side. It had been 5 months since they had gotten together, but she still had a tinge of sadness, simply because she missed her sister and Stephy. She tried to profess her apologies many times, but Kate wouldn't have any of it. She told Vero that hitting her was a huge mistake. Vero sighed sadly upon coming from her thoughts. She took Alexia's hand and kissed the back of it, smiling when she saw Alexia open her eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful." Alexia greeted tiredly.

"Morning." Vero replied, still holding her hand. She kissed Alexia 's neck, pulling away shortly after. They laughed.

"Why are laughing? It's not funny that I'm fucking tired!" Alexia pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I love you, and as much as I would like to stay in bed with you all day, we have to get up for school, babe!" Vero announced, grinning before pulling away. She stood up and walked to the bathroom to refresh herself.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Effy woke up tired. Looking beside her, she found that Amy wasn't there. She frowned; it was the third time in a week that Amy hadn't come home. She felt like she was drifting away from Amy. It had been three months since they had gotten back together, she was happy about that, but she felt like Amy was hiding something from her. Something that she couldn't put her finger on. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed angrily. If Amy wasn't going to talk, she was going to have to make her talk.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Naomi and Emily were lying against Katie's locker, waiting for her. While they were talking, laughing and kissing, Katie, Effy and the other girls walked toward them.

"Do you always have to make out on my damn locker!?" Katie exclaimed. She pushed the couple away and opened her locker to put her books in. Naomi rolled her eyes and took Emily's hand.

"Hey… why does that girl keep looking over here non-stop?" Vero asked curiously, frowning. Katie followed her gaze and her eyes locked immediately with Sandra's, who smiled at her. Katie froze, blushing furiously and turning her head away quickly. All the girls saw the exchange and smirked.

"Well, it looks like my sister has a crush on a pretty black-haired girl!" Emily teased lightheartedly, and the girls laughed. Katie glared at her sister and hit her shoulder.

"Shut up, Ems!" Katie hissed and slammed her locker angrily. They walked away when the bell rang. Katie glanced one last time at Sandra, who smiled sadly and left.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

It was 10 pm on Friday. The girls were having a night in at Effy's loft. Katie couldn't stop thinking about Sandra. She didn't want the girl to be a one night stand like the other girls, simply because Sandra had something that the others bitches didn't have. She didn't know what that 'something' was however. Effy was still wondering what was wrong with Amy, but she knew she couldn't throw around accusations until she had some solid proof, so she decided to play a game to make her talk.

"OK girls! We're going to play truth or dare!"Effy announced and saw Amy swallow nervously. The girls were about to protest, because it was a game they didn't like to play together because of the past, but none of them protested when they saw that Effy was planning something. No one knew what Effy was planning to do exactly, however. They sat around and Effy put the bottle in the center, spinning it.

"Rules are; if you pick truth, you have to take three shots and if it's a dare, you take two shots followed by a consequence, got it?"Effy explained and they all nodded.

"Effy, are you sure about this game?" Alexia asked carefully, not wanting to step on any toes. Effy didn't answer and span the bottle, which stopped on Katie and Vero. Effy smirked.

"Oh god! You've got to be kidding me!" Katie exclaimed in shock, everyone laughing when Vero winked at Katie, who blushed furiously in return. Vero chose dare, prompting Katie to show her the middle finger. Vero blew her a kiss before they swallowed their shots.

"Okay Katie, I dare you to kiss Vero, and when I say 'kiss', that means a real kiss!" Effy said, giving them a wink. Vero smirked at Katie as she shot a death glare at Effy. Katie gave a quick kiss to Vero, but her eyes widened when she felt Vero's tongue down her throat. Vero pulled away, satisfied with a big smirk to prove it, and took her place. Katie glared at her.

"Okay, here we go!" Vero smiled and span the bottle. It stopped on Emily and Alexia. They stared at each other uncomfortably. Vero watched her girlfriend with a devilish smile whilst Alexia gave her the finger, knowing that Vero was going to create something really awkward.

"This is going to be so much fun! Truth or Dare, darling?" Vero teased, receiving a glare from the two victims. Alexia chose dare and Vero smiled. They swallowed their shots hastily.

"Nice choice, babe… I dare you both to go in the bedroom, and for Emily to come back in here in just her bra." Vero dared with a big grin, "And I want proof that you really kiss her before you come back" She ended. Everyone's mouths dropped. Alexia hit her girlfriend and gave her a clear 'I am going to kill you' look, but Vero winked at her, unaffected. Emily and Alexia walked toward Effy's bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

Leave comments please, please and please! More drama next chapter!!!:D


	38. truth or dare part 2

**Chapter 38: Truth or Dare part 2**

* * *

* * *

* * *

**-------------------------------------------------------------  
**

When they got into the room, Emily pushed Alexia immediately against the door and started to kiss her passionately, tongues exploring. Alexia kissed her back, reaching her hands around her neck and pulling the other girl closer to her body. Emily pulled away and sucked on Alexia's neck, who in turn let out a moan.

"Take the fucking picture." Emily mumbled between the kiss she was planting on Alexia's neck. Alexia took her iPhone from her pocket and took the picture, smiling. After that, Emily pushed her hands under Alexia's shirt and unclasped her bra, smirking in victory. They walked back to the main room and smiled at everyone's expressions. Alexia threw her bra onto Vero, who froze in shock. She kissed her on the lips and winked before showing the picture.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Okay you win!" Vero conceded, everyone in the room laughing at her stupid consequence. Alexia span the bottle and it stopped on Effy and Naomi. Effy choose truth and gave a little glance toward her girlfriend who felt exceedingly uncomfortable.

"Naomi, you have to ask a question to Effy, and vice versa." Alexia said.

"Are you still in love with Alexia?" Naomi asked seriously. She always noticed how Effy was looking at Alexia. Alexia felt uncomfortable, along with Vero, and stared at the ground. Vero felt jealousy run through her veins, and dug her nails into Alexia's skin, who flinched at the sensation.

"No." Effy lied, looking away from Alexia. She was still in love with the girl, but didn't want to admit it. She looked Naomi in the eyes to show that she was telling the ''truth''. Effy was never going to tell the truth to that type of question. Alexia shot her head up at Effy's answer and was shocked. She looked at the brunette with sad eyes, but only Effy could see them. She couldn't believe that Effy would say 'no' after she told her that she would never stop loving her.

"Are you a cheater?" Effy asked, no emotion in her voice. Her eyes were fixed at Amy and not Naomi. Amy was looking at the ground, so she couldn't see Effy's accusatory gaze. Naomi rolled her eyes at the stupid question.

"No!" Naomi answered, and Emily kissed her on the cheek. Naomi hated cheaters, and loved Emily too much to cheat on her. Effy nodded in acknowledgment. After they swallowed their shots, Effy turned the bottle, which stopped on Amy and herself. They looked at each other, and they both knew that something was going to come out between them.

"Truth or dare?" Effy challenged, staring Amy in the eyes. Her friends noticed the change of tone in her voice.

"Truth." Amy answered, her voice shaking. She didn't know why she chose truth, but she knew she would have to deal with the consequences. Effy felt the girls staring at her. They knew what she was doing and didn't like where the situation was going.

"Are you cheating on me?" Effy questioned seriously, sadness lacing her voice. Amy was not surprised by this question, she knew that Effy was going to find out one way or another. She gulped down her fear, not knowing how to answer. She hated hurting Effy like this. The atmosphere in the room was tense, all the fun seemingly drained.

"Effy, I think we should stop this game, like right now!" Naomi pleading urgently. She didn't want the girls to have a fight.

"I'm not talking to you, Naomi!" Effy retorted angrily to Naomi, and turned to Amy once more, "'Are you cheating on me? Yes or no!?" She ended, tone venomous.

"Y-Yes… and I'm sorry, okay? I was high, I didn't mean to do it!" Amy pleaded sadly, avoiding Effy's eyes, which were burning as if they were fire. Effy clenched her fists and stood up from her seat. Everyone followed her action. It hurt like hell to be betrayed again in her life, just when she thought that the betrayals would stop. The first person she gave her heart to was Amy, and now it was broken.

"Fucking shit, Amy!" Effy screamed, making everyone flinch. Alexia was sad for what her cousin did.

"I'm so sorry! You know that I love you and that it was a mistake, Effy! I swear!" Amy defended softly.

"Effy, I'm warning you, it's not time for this. You're drunk and you need to calm down." Katie warned seriously, touching Effy's shoulder. Effy quickly recoiled from the touch as if it burned.

"You have the nerve to tell me to give us a second chance!? It's only been three fucking months since we got back together, and you're already fucking a stupid whore! Don't you think you have done enough mistakes already, like drugging yourself when you moved to L.A!?" Effy screamed. Everyone in the room felt confused at the comment, and Alexia felt her heart flip anxiously. She wasn't supposed to talk about that to anyone. Amy turned her head and looked at her cousin with her wet eyes.

"You… you told her! I can't believe it, I fucking trusted you." Amy said softly. Alexia was going to say something but Amy cut her off and turned to Effy.

"I know. When I moved out from Bristol I was still in love with you. You were my first girl and I was yours. I know I made a mistake but it wasn't like that, I didn't mean to drug myself, but I was feeling alone." Amy tried to explain.

"Alone? Alone? We were together for two years before you moved to L.A! And when you got back to Bristol, I gave you another chance to be together like we were the first time we met! So don't dare you to say that you were feeling alone!" Effy shouted, almost hysterical, "You know what? Don't waste your time anymore. Just get your slutty ass out of my house!" She ended and slammed her fist on the table. A part of Alexia felt guilty and sad for Effy, who always seemed to get hurt when she grew close to someone. Amy started to cry. She didn't want to lose Effy again.

"Someone get her out of here before I hurt her." Effy warned and glared at Amy. She grabbed the bottle of Vodka from the floor and walked away to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

REVIEWS!!


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Effy was lying on her bed with a bottle of Absolute Vodka resting on her chest. She still couldn't believe that Amy had cheated on her. She thought she had done the right thing by giving her a second chance. She took a sip from the bottle when the door to her room opened.

"Hey Eff!" Katie greeted. She walked toward the bed and lay beside Effy.

"Hey." Effy mumbled in return, looking at Katie with broken hearted eyes. Katie held her hands gently.

"How are you feeling?" Katie asked, biting her lip afterward for asking the stupid question without thinking.

"How do you think I'm feeling, Katie? My _girlfriend_ just cheated on me after I gave her a second chance." Effy replied coldly. Katie sighed angrily.

"Why do you have to be like that every time someone tries to be there for you? I'm your Bff for god sake! You have to let people in when you get hurt, because I certainly don't want to see you depressed like last year." Katie replied in the same cold tone. Effy sighed and ran her hand through her hair in frustration.

"I'm sorry... it's just... she hurt me so badly!" Effy said sadly, biting back tears. She wasn't going to cry with Katie there. She knew that if she did, Katie wouldn't leave her alone for a long time.

"I know you're hurting right now, but you need to lighten up, okay? Do it for me and the girls. Let's just get out of here and get royally fucked up, yeah?" Katie suggested, looking Effy in the eyes and smiling when Effy nodded. She grinned back.

* * *

It was 3 am. Naomi and Emily were dancing with Vero and Alexia on the dance floor. Effy was unbelievably drunk, alcohol running through her system. Katie took note of this and suggested that they all went home. Everyone agreed and they left the club together.

* * *

"Are you fucking high again?" Alexia accused angrily the next day at school. Her cousin promised her that she was done with drugs.

"No... I'm just... tired." Amy answered softly. Her eyes were blood shot, and Alexia knew she was lying.

"Bullshit, Ames!" Alexia screamed, her raised voice getting the attention of the people around her, who ran toward them to know what was going on. Vero, Katie and Naomi happened to be amongst those people.

"Alexia, leave it. Please, this isn't the place." Vero warned, grasping Alexia's arm and pulling her away from Amy. Alexia glared at Amy.

"You know what? I just can't even look at you right now. You disgust me! I can't understand why you cheated on Effy! You don't deserve someone like her, hell, you don't deserve me!" Alexia spat venomously, scowling in disapproval. Amy's mouth dropped, her hands began to shake and her eyes grew wet. She ran from the hallway to avois breaking down in front of the crowd.

"Alexia, what the fuck is wrong with you? Don't you think she's hurt enough!?" Katie yelled angrily.

"Leave me the hell alone Katie! If she can't see what she's done wrong, I'm going to make her see. She may be my cousin, but that doesn't mean I always have to be nice with her! She hurt Effy, your best friend, _my ex-girlfriend, _so how could you act like nothing's happened? Like she hasn't cheated on Eff?"Alexia hissed, glaring at Katie. The other girl didn't argue, knowing it was the truth. Vero went to hold Alexia, but felt her stomach twist when Alexia pushed her away, walking out of the school instead. Naomi squeezed her shoulder and told her to give Alexia some time. Vero nodded.

* * *

"Nice to see you again." A familiar voice spoke behind Katie, who froze when she saw who it was. Sandra smiled.

"Err... hi..." Katie replied awkwardly, turning her head away. Sandra sat beside her.

"Why are sitting here alone?" Sandra asked curiously. Katie never sat alone.

"I'm waiting for the slow cows to show up. And you... what are you doing here?" Katie asked, and their eyes locked for a second before Sandra shook her head, breaking the connection.

"I... err... It's a good view here." Sandra said shyly, biting her lip and scolding herself. She blushed when she saw Katie raising her eyebrow with an 'are you okay?' look.

"...Okay then. I think you took something really hard before you came here!" Katie joked. Sandra laughed and hit her on the arm. After a moment, her face became serious.

"No, seriously... I have to tell you something." Sandra confessed, looking at the ground. Katie looked at her confusedly.

"I know we've just met and all, but you can tell me anything." Katie reassured, squeezing her thigh. Sandra smiled.

"I have a son." Sandra revealed bluntly. Katie's mouth dropped, unsure of how to respond.

"How... I... how... I mean you're eighteen, for god's sake!" Katie uttered in shock, her eyes wide. Sandra chuckled.

"I had him when I was fifteen. I was a bad girl when I was younger, and it was a mistake that I really regretted... but I'm happy now." Sandra finished with a smile and Katie smiled back, still in a state of shock from the news.

"Wow... that must be really hard for you. How old is he?" Katie asked, interested. Sandra grinned.

"Three. His name is Tommy, but you can call him Tom or Tom-Tom. He likes both." Sandra explained with a proud smile.

"Aw, he sounds so cute! I want to meet him!" Katie exclaimed. Sandra laughed.

"Okay, you can come with me around 2pm, but you would have to skip the last two periods." Sandra told.

"I don't care! I want to see what he looks like, and if he is cuter than his mother." Katie quipped with a smirk. Sandra's mouth dropped, pretending to be hurt.

"Are you saying that I'm cute?" Sandra teased. Katie blushed and slapped her on the arm.

"Shut up, twat!" Katie ordered, and they laughed together before they were interrupted by Effy, Vero and Naomi. Katie glared at Effy when she saw the look she was giving her. Effy smirked.

"Wow, Katie. You picked up a good one today." Effy approved, unabashedly checking Sandra out and giving her a wink. Sandra blushed. Vero and Naomi laughed.

"Shut up, Effy!" Katie hissed, pushing her. They all laughed.

"Sorry... I'm Effy and this is Vero and Naomi." Effy introduced kindly. They began to talk about everything and nothing. Effy's phone rang, but she ignored the call, knowing already who it was. Naomi and Vero looked at her, concerned, whilst Katie was too lost in Sandra to notice.

**You know what to do; REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	40. hard revelation

**Chapter 40: Hard revelation**

Four weeks had passed, Amy had stopped calling Effy and moved away from Bristol. She decided to get help after Alexia told her she would pay for rehab. She accepted the offer and was going to stay for a year. Katie and Sandra started dating two days after Katie met Tom. She was happy for the first time in her life, and Freddie never made her feel so happy.

* * *

Naomi and Emily were making out on the couch in Alexia's house when they heard a scream ring out from the other living room. They looked to each other in concern and ran toward the screaming, slowing their tracks when they saw the 50" TV screen broken.

"No! Why didn't you fucking tell me? We're supposed to tell each other everything, no matter what it is!"Alexia yelled with rage. The girls watched the interaction, confused and wanting to know what was going on.

"Hey! What's going on here? Why's the plasma broken?"Naomi asked, looking curiously at a crying Alexia and a guilty Vero.

"Why don't you ask Vero? I'm sure she can tell you why I broke the TV, and why I'm screaming like a bitch, can't you_, Babe_?"Alexia bit sarcastically, glaring at Vero, who merely stared at the floor.

"Tell us what?" Emily asked, still confused by the situation. She waited impatiently for Vero to explain, and when she didn't get and answer, Alexia spoke.

"Well, did you know that my _lovely girlfriend_ does sex tapes with everyone she fucks, and sells them on the net?"Alexia questioned with hurt in her voice. Emily's mouth dropped in shock. Naomi's eyes widened. She'd never thought that Vero was that type of girl.

"What?" Emily asked, alarmed. Vero sighed. That secret wasn't supposed to come out so soon. Kate said she had nothing against it but told her t be careful. Vero didn't tell her the real reason she was doing the sex tapes, however. She told that it was to pay one of the big pushers in Bristol, because she was broke and didn't have any money after her dad removed all the money from her account. That was a lie.

"Look, I was going to tell you, I swear! And all this was before we were in a serious relationship!" Vero pleaded. Alexia scoffed.

"But you didn't tell me! You stopped when you saw that we were starting to get serious, but what about when we weren't? You were fucking people behind my back,Vero!" Alexia screamed before bursting into tears. Vero started to cry with her.

"Alexia, calm down! I'm sure we can sit and talk about all this without shouting and screaming." Naomi explained calmly, reaching for Alexia's arm. The girl pulled away and Naomi sighed.

"No... there's nothing to talk about anymore. I think we'd be better off not seeing each other anymore. I can't even look at you without thinking about other girls touching you! I thought you loved me, and you even told us you were not the kind of girl to go fucking around!"Alexia spoke sadly. Vero shook her head.

'_This can't be happening!" S_he thought in dismay.

"I love you, Alexia. Please don't do this, I need you! I'm sorry, but you have to let me explain!" Vero pleaded, tears streaming down her face. Alexia shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore! Not after what I just saw! I'm going out. Just be sure to get your stuff out of the house, please." She finished sadly, running out of the house. Vero burst into tears and Emily opened her arms to hold her. She was shaking like a leaf. Naomi excused herself and ran after Alexia, knowing that the other girl was making a big mistake.

* * *

"Alexia, wait!" Naomi yelled from across the street, and ran to catch up with Alexia. She wrapped her arms around her when she saw that Alexia was still crying.

"Are you sure about this decision? You didn't even give her the time to explain the situation." Naomi said carefully, trying not to make her angry.

"You didn't see what I saw, Naomi. I can't deal with people who can't stop lying!"Alexia lied, feeling like a hypocrite. She did want to go back to Vero and let her explain everything, but she wanted Vero to get hurt like she did. What she saw on the tape made her heart twist painfully.

"Look... I know it's not my place to tell you this but... maybe you two should talk to let her explain everything about the sex tapes." Naomi suggested. Alexia pulled away from Naomi's grasp and laughed bitterly.

"You're right, it's not your place to tell me what I should or shouldn't do. She cheated on me with god knows how many girls, and you expect me to go back there and talk to her and forgive her?"Alexia scoffed.

"That's not what I'm saying, Alexia! We all know Vero well enough to know that she would never do something stupid like this without a good reason." Naomi replied hastily.

"Don't try this shit on me, Naomi, just don't! When I'm ready, I'm going to talk to her, but right now I don't even want to look at her or be in the same place as her. It just makes me want to vomit, thinking about my _girlfriend _touching and kissing other people... just... no!" Alexia yelled, walking away. Naomi groaned in frustration and headed back to the house.

_''Why did all this have to happen!?"_ she thought angrily.

*****Don't worry, I'm gonna tell you why Vero was doing this. It's for a good reason but she should have chosen something better than this. You just have to wait!!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Kate was sitting in the club with all the girls, except Alexia. That was one thing that was confusing her. And she wanted to know why, because normally she was always with the gang.

"Hey, where is Alexia? I didn't see her today!" Kate asked in concern. Emily and Naomi looked at each other and froze. They forgot to tell Kate the story of the break up.

"Her and Vero broke up this morning!" Katie blurted out. Kate's eyes widened in shock.

"What? Why? I thought everything was OK between them?" Kate asked in shock. And glanced at the girls.

"Well… it was, until she found out about the sex tapes and things!" Naomi said and sipped from her drink. Kate put her head in her hands and sighed. She then hit her fist on the table, making everyone jump.

"Fucking shit!" She hissed. Emily bit her lips worriedly and squeezed her hand.

"Look, I know it's not our business but... why did shed do all of this shit? I thought she said she was a good girl and she would never break Alexia's heart? I swear to God I'm going to kick her ass!" Effy hissed angrily and swallowed her shot before she stood up to go to the bathroom. Katie sighed. Kate wanted to tell them what Vero had told her but she didn't know that it was all a lie.

"Sorry… but I can't tell you anything. You will have to ask her, not me!" Kate said and shook her head.

"I hope she has a good excuse!" Emily said and smirked.

"Don't worry about that!" Kate reassured the girls and finished her drink to take another one.

"Speak of the devil! There she is!" Sandra said and they all followed her gaze; Vero was drinking straight from a bottle of tequila. Kate sighed, even if she was still mad at her sister, she would always care about her. And she hated to see her sad and broken like that.

"I guess it's my turn now!" Kate said and rolled her eyes when the girls smirked. She stood up and walked to the bar. She dragged Vero out of the bar by the arm to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

* * *

"What do you want, Kate?" Vero asked drunkenly and try to leave, but Kate stopped her with her hand and pushed her back.

"We need to talk, now!" Kate said, not too angry and walked closer to her sister. Vero scoffed and reached her hand into her hair.

"Now you want to talk! I didn't know you had tongue and a mouth to speak!" Vero said sarcastically. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Shut up! And be happy that I'm talking to you right now after Alexia broke up with you because she found out about the videos tapes!" Kate yelled. Vero froze and looked at her sister. She felt guilty for lying to Alexia, her sister and all her friends. She didn't tell them the real reason that she was doing this and she wasn't ready yet to tell everything to her sister.

"I certainly don't want to talk about this right now!" Vero said, her voice broken. She tried to pull away again but her sister stopped her and pushed her against the wall. Kate fixed her with a deathly stare in the eyes.

"You don't have choice, V! If you don't do it you're going to lose her for the rest of your life! Is that what you really want?" Kate said angrily. At this Vero broke into tears and turned around in front of the mirror.

"She already did, Kate! I can't do anything about this. She said I was disgusting and threw me out of her house!" Vero said between her tears. Kate sighed and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Talk to her and I'm sure she will understand! You can't hide the truth for the rest of your life. You're going to regret it sooner or later!" Kate argued. Vero groaned angrily and slammed her fists on the counter and pulled away from Kate.

« You don't understand, do you? She HATES me, she won't even look at me or be in the same room. I can't even hang out with our friends because I know she's going to be there! So don't, OK?" Vero yelled with all her force. Her body was shaking with tears. She knew she was depressing. Kate wrapped her arms around her to calm her. "If only you knew!" She mumbled to herself but loud enough for Kate to hear, who pulled away frowning.

"What did you say?" Kate asked. Vero felt her heart beat faster she almost told Kate what she wasn't supposed to tell her. She cleared her throat.

"I said I want to go home, please!" Vero said. Kate didn't take her eyes off of her sister. She knew something else was bothering Vero. But she let it go for now.

Naomi sat outside in front of her mansion, smoking a spliff when she felt two familiar arms around her neck.

"Good morning!" Emily mumbled tiredly and kissed her on the neck. Naomi smiled. She threw the spliff on the ground and turned her head toward Emily. And kissed her on the lips.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" Naomi asked after she had pulled away from Emily, who still had her arms around Naomi.

"Pretty good... I can't stop thinking about Alexia, you know?" Emily said. Naomi nodded her head and sighed.

"Last time I saw her, she was in her room crying to death!" Naomi announced sadly.

"Poor girl! I really can't see her like this! I hope Vero has a good reason for what she did!" Emily warned playfully.

"Yeah, me too! Anyway we just have to wait and see!" Naomi said. And they kissed softly and smiled at each other.

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!tell me what ya think**


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 42**

"Thank God you're here, Effy!" Stephy yelled and jumped on Effy's lap, who laughed.

"Well, me too! And why's that?" Effy asked and stared at Kate to Stephy.

"Because Mommy is bothering me!" Stephy yawned and lay her head on Effy's chest. Effy laughed when she saw Kate's expression.

"It's not true!" Kate protested and sat beside Effy. A little bit too close.

"Yes it is! I asked her to go out with me to buy ice cream and you said no!" Stephy said and glared at her mom. Effy laughed again.

"OK, I'm going to go out with you just go get ready!" Effy said with a smile. Stephy jumped off of her lap and hugged Effy. She really loved Effy, she considered her like a second mom. Effy and Kate smiled when Stephy ran out of the living room. And Kate punched her on the arm.

"Ouch, Kate!" Effy yelled and glared at her.

"I didn't know you were good with kids!" Kate teased with a smile. Effy rolled her eyes.

"Shut up! And don't tell anyone or I'll kill you!" Effy warned playfully and they burst into laughter.

"Don't worry, Bee, my lips are sealed." Kate promised and gave her a cocky smile.

"So...how's the devil sister?" Effy asked and sat in Indian style. She turned her body to look at Kate. Kate sighed.

"Pretty...bad!" Kate said truthfully.

"I see...she didn't try to talk to her or something!?" Effy asked.

"No! She said she's scared to get kicked out by her. And she's scared to lose her for good. She doesn't want to break the other part of Alexia's heart." Kate said.

"I think she already broke both parts!" Effy said a little bit too harshly. Kate looked at her with an 'excuse me' look. Effy shrugged her shoulders. Kate ignored her comments.

"What's she gonna do? I mean… if she still cares she should try to win her back instead of getting drunk every night! Or trust me, Alexia can move on whenever she wants to!" Effy said truthfully, looking Kate in the eyes.

"I know, damn it! Trust me. I told her the same shit, but Vero is a hard girl. She won't listen to me when it's something about relationships." Kate said sadly and reached her hand in her hair. Effy didn't know if she was doing the right thing, but squeezed Kate tight to reassure her and was surprise when Kate gave her a soft smile. And she felt a shock going through her heart.

"Trust me, she's going to be alright! You don't have to worry!" Effy said. They stared at each other; smiling. Kate was the first to notice where Effy's hand was. And she pulled away awkwardly, Effy didn't know why but she felt a pain hitting her…

"Euu...I'm gonna be late for work!...be sure to bring Stephy around 7 pm please!" Kate said rapidly. She stood up and left the room in rush. Effy sighed and lay her head on the couch, feeling guilty about her move.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

______________________________________________  
_______________________________________________

"Emily, I think you'd better come here!" Naomi yelled through the stairs. Emily could hear the guilt in her voice. Emily ran downstairs and walked into the living room.

"What?" she asked.

"I think... you're gonna need a new TV!" Naomi suggested in one breath and bit her lips nervously. Emily raised and eyebrows and took the remote from her hand to test the 3D plasma TV (this TV is fucking awesome you should buy it!). She frowned.

"Naomi, what did you do to my TV?" Emily warned.

"I...don't know, OK? I turned the TV on and...boom!" Naomi said with a blank expression.

"Don't worry about that!" Emily said and kissed her on the lips. Naomi smiled because she thought that Emily was going to be angry.

"Thanks, I thought you were going to kill me!" Naomi said and sighed in relief.

"Nope… but you will have to buy me a new one!" Emily said and smiled when she saw Naomi's face. She patted her shoulder and walk away.

"Not fair!" Naomi yelled from the living room and collapsed on the couch.

* * *

_________________________________________

___________________________________________

* * *

The next morning, all of the girls were having breakfast at Kate's house, except Alexia.

"Why Effy's car has been in the garage since yesterday night?"Vero asked and eyed her sister suspiciously. Kate open her mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Aunt Vero!" Stephy yelled, she jumped off of Effy's back and ran toward Vero. She sat on her lap. Effy follow her and sat beside Emily.

"Good morning girls!" Effy said tiredly and lay her head on Emily's shoulder.

"Someone didn't sleep well last night!" Naomi teased. She looked at Kate and winked. And was hit by Kate, Vero and Emily. She flinched.

"Your daughter is evil!" Effy pouted. The girls laugh.

"Let me guess; she asked you to sleep with her because she was scared to sleep alone since I didn't read her a story!" Kate said. Stephy giggled and they laughed.

"Yes, exactly! How do you know that?" Effy asked, and pulled away from Emily.

"She did the same thing with Katie one night!" Kate said smirking, and ruffled her daughter's hair. Stephy smiled.

"Thanks for warning me!" Effy said sarcastically. Kate winked at her and smiled. Vero and Naomi saw this exchange and raised their eyebrows. Effy took the last slice of bacon from Kate's plate and smirked when Kate glared at her. And Stephy did the same thing to Effy with her little finger. When Effy turn around expecting to eat her last piece of bacon she frowned. The girls laughed.

"I think you're not the only one who likes bacon, Queen Bee!" Katie said and they laughed again. Effy glared playfully at Stephy.

"Pumpkin, you'd better run before I tickle you for the rest of the day!" Effy warned. Stephy's eyes poped open. She jumped off of Vero and ran immediately. Effy smiled and ran after her. Leaving the girls alone, laughing.

"I didn't know she was good with kids!"Vero said in surprise.

"Yeah, me neither." Kate lied.

"OK...question; did something going on or happen between you and our Bee?" Katie teased. Emily's eyes widened and Vero and Naomi laughed. Kate spilled the juice she was drinking and wiped her mouth. The girls raised their eyebrows.

"WHAT?... no ...no! Why are you asking me that?" Kate asked with a frown.

"We're not blind Kate! We saw how you were looking each other, I'm sure she made a move on you and you freaked out like always!" Vero said and smirked. Kate glared at her sister.

"Nothing's going on and nothing's going to happen! She just slept here because she was out with Stephy! So get that dirty stuff out of you head. All of you!" Kate said. The girls nodded, holding their laughter. Kate left the room and they immediately burst into laughter.

"Yo, I'm telling you! Something definitely happen last night!" Naomi said and laughed again.

"You guys can keep dreaming until you want to because it's impossible!" Katie protested. The three others girl scoffed.

"OK, Katikins! I bet you $100 that my sister over here have a little crush on our Queen Bee!" Vero said. Naomi and Emily agreed. Katie shrugged her shoulders.

"OK... but if I win, it's one week of shopping for all of you with no exception!" Katie said. The rolled their eyes. They liked to shopping but not with Katie, she took hours when she was in the mall.

* * *

**REVIEWSS!!! do you think something is going to happen between Queen Bee and Kate??**

**Next chapter:**It's Vero's 18 b'day. A little bit of drama!

**Chapter 44:**Naomi learn that her mom lie to her about her sister.

**Chapter 45 :**-Vero tried to talk with Alexia = ECHEC.

- Effy asking herself why Kate is acting strange toward her.

- Vero made a stupid mistake.

**Chapter 46:**Everyone suspected something between Kate and Effy.

**Chapter 47:**Vero get jealous and hit a girl who was flirting with Alexia. She move away from Bristol.

**Chapter 48:**The girls visit Vero and Stephy ask Effy if she likes her mom.

**Chapter 49**:-Vero get back.

-Vero encourage her sister to tell her feelings to Effy.

- Effy get an unexpected visitor.

**Chapter 50:**-Effy's mom is here for drama.

-Her mom told her that Effy's sister is in hospital.

**********Chapter 51:-Vero tell the truth about the sex video tapes.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43:**

« Well, look who is here! », Emily said with a smirk, and as she and Naomi saw Alexia sitting on the ground they went to sit beside her. Alexia notice their presence, smiled and closed the book that she was reading.

« Hey, guys! » Alexia said and gave each of them a hug.

« Hey... how are you? »Emily asked. Alexia sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

« Honestly... I would be better if my girlfriend was beside me or in my arms every night... but it's not the case anymore, it's the past, right? »Alexia said sadly with a forced smile. Naomi bit her lip because she felt that Alexia was really hurt and squeezed her hand.

« I can say the same for Vero, you know!... did you... talk to her? »Naomi asked carefully. Alexia groaned.

« Every time I see her, I want to go to her and ask _why_? but it's too hard. I don't think I can even look her in the eyes and listen what she has to say...it's too fuckin' complicated! » Alexia said in a broken voice.

« We know that, A! But if you know making a move there 50% of chance that she's going to be more hurt than she is right now. And that goes for you too! »Emily said seriously. Alexia scoffed and laughed bitterly.

« More hurt?Are you fuckin' kidding me Emily?...She fuckin' cheated on me, she broke my heart and throw it away like a piece of trash! I gave her everything and what did I get?... Nothing! So, right now I don't give a shit if she's hurt and she certainly can be more hurt than I am. Because remember...she's the cheater,the liar and the... selfish bitch! »Alexia yelled. Naomi and Emily are take aback by the last word. They know that Alexia didn't mean to call Vero that, and they can tell she is very angry now.

« Look, I don't want to fight with you right now and certainly not here in front of everyone!Your one of my best friend and I fuckin' love you but you have no right to call Vero a selfish bitch because you didn't gave her the chance to explain! So if you want to talk about a selfish bitch, you both are! I'm sorry if you're broken right now but you have to make a step, A! It's not just Vero who had to do everything!... So tonight it's her 18th birthday, please try and talk to her! »Emily yelled back. Naomi touched Emily's shoulder to calm her down. Emily sighed and reached her hand to her hair. Alexia stay frozen by what Emily had just say to her. She know Emily was right but personally she wasn't ready yet for that.

« I know....but I'm not coming! » Alexia said.

« Yes you are!... Stephy asked for you and if you don't want to come I still can tell her why you and Vero are not together anymore... I'm sure she will be angry after you for not talking to her aunt! » Naomi said. Alexia sighed angrily and glared at Naomi, who was smirking.

« OK, OK! But I'm not promising anything! » Alexia said. The bell rang, they stood up and walk to their classroom.

« Stephy...for god's sake! Stop running everywhere! »Kate yelled trough the mall. Effy and Vero laughed. Kate groaned when she saw that her daughters weren't listening.

« Be right back! »Kate hissed and ran after Stephy. Vero and Effy continued to walk in silence until Vero spoke.

« So...my sister and you are pretty close this time! » Vero said with a mischievous smile. Effy watch her confusedly and in shock, and she laughed nervously.

« What do you mean '_close'? _» Effy asked while she was checking out a t-shirt.

« You keep all of your free time at my house with Stephy and her more than me!...So that meand something is going on between you two! » Vero said with a smirk. Effy laughed at this and raised an eyebrow.

« Vero, are you high right now? » Effy asked and smiled. Vero shook her head.

« Don't try to avoid the subject, Bee! I know something happen between you two, because if you were telling me the truth why she keep blushing every time she look at you! » Vero said with a cocky smile. Effy's mouth dropped, she had never noticed this. Anyway, it's not like she have feelings for Kate, right?

« Whatever, Vero! I'm done talking to you right now! » Effy hissed and get in the change clothed to try the shirt. Vero smirked and lay her back on the door waiting for Effy to be over. Kate get back with a laughing Stephy and Vero raised her eyebrow.

« Don't ask! Where is Effy? » Kate asked in one breath after running everywhere. Vero smiled.

« Why? You want to have a free time with her! If yes, she's just in there! » Vero teased with a big smirk. Kate mouth dropped and Stephy look confusedly at her mom. Kate hit Vero on the arm with her wallet and glared at her.

« It's so not the time for your dirty mind, Vero! And I told you there nothing going on between us so stop! » Kate said in a low voice. Vero smirked,when Effy get out from the change room and look at the sister confusedly. Vero controlled her laughter when she saw that Kate was starting to blush furiously, and when she saw the new shirt that Effy was trying on. Kate shook her head and glared at Vero.

« Euh... I'm gonna wait... in the car! Stephy, let's go! »Kate said and get out from the shop. Vero burst out laughing. Effy crossed her arms on her chest and wait for an explanation.

« You were saying?..She was fuckin' blushing... damn girl you must be special to make her blush like fire. Because believe me, I never saw her like this in my entire life! » Vero said. Effy hit her where Kate had hit her and went to go pay for the t-shirt. She was sick of hearing all this bullshit from Vero.

Everyone was having fun at Vero's birthday. They didn't have a party like they always did; with drugs and all, because Stephy was there with her friends. But some of the girls were tipsy. Vero was dancing with her sister and Sandra when her eyes felt on Alexia. Kate follow her gaze and pushed her out of the dance floor. Vero's hands was shaking and her heart was racing furiously. When she get in front of her ex, she fixed her in the eyes and notice that Alexia was trying to hold her tears. She reached her hand to wipe the tears,because she hate seeing girls crying,but Alexia pull away like she had just touched fire.

« Don't touch me, please! » Alexia said sadly and avoid the eye contact. Vero nodded.

« Sorry » She mumbled. Alexia wiped her own eyes and sighed. Before she handed a blue box to Vero.

« Happy birthday! I hope you like it! » Alexia said softly with a forced smile and she walked away when she saw the rest of the gang. When she was gone, Vero decide it was time for her to cry. She open the box and gasped when she saw the most beautiful heart diamond necklace with the initial of 'A' for Alexia. The necklace was shinning. Vero jumped when she heard a yell behind her. She glared when she saw who it was.

« Oops, sorry, didn't mean to scare you!... Wow! At least she can show you that she still loves you even if she won't talk to you. » Emily said and examined the 24k necklace as smiled when she saw the initial engraved on the heart.

« I know and...why are you smiling like an idiot! » Vero asked and rolled her eyes.

« Because Alexia has the same but with the initial of 'V'! » She said and smirked when she saw Vero's eyes widened.

« Oh!... I... how do you know that, I never saw the necklace around her neck! » Vero said confusedly.

« That's because she asked Stephy to wear it for her! She scared of losing it and everyone told me that Stephy can keep everything safe! » Emily said, and closed the box and gave it back to Vero who was still in shock.

« Yeah, she does!.... Wait a minute... Are you talking about the gold necklace? I saw her wear it everyday and she keep saying that it's Effy who gave her this gift! » Vero asked in shock and clenched her fists. Emily laughed.

« Yes and I guessed that Stephy lied to you! I love this girl! » Emily said between laughs. Vero hit Emily on the arm, who flinched.

« I told you she was hitting on Effy! » Naomi whispered to Katie. Kate and Effy were laughing and smiling together.

« Shut up, Lezza! Effy is 19 and Kate 23, they can't love each other!...I mean yes they can but that's not going to happen! » Katie protested with a smirk.

« Who can't love each other? » Alexia asked coming from nowhere and sat beside Katie.

« We were telling Katie that Kate has something on Effy! » Emily said. Alexia scoffed. She took a sip from her drink before she speak.

« Katie are you blind? Since I got there they keep fuckin' flirting with each other! » Alexia said matter-of-factly.

« See! » Naomi and Emily yelled in unison. They smiled to each other and shared a kiss. Katie pouted, but it was soon a smile when she felt Sandra's lips on hers.

« That's better? » Sandra asked with a smile. Katie nodded and kissed her again forgetting that the girls was looking at them.

« Katie! Mom is going to kick your ass! » Stephy said running out of nowhere and jumped on Alexia's lap. Katie pull away and blushed. Everyone laughed.

« Yeah,Katie! If you don't stop doing this in front of Stephy she's going to run to her mum and tell her everything. Right Stephy! » Alexia asked. The little girl giggled and nodded her head. Alexia smirked.

« So not fair! » Katie yawned. After a moment of chat, Stephy spoke.

« Alexia, did you and Vero have a fight? Because I don't see you two together anymore? » Stephy asked with a sad voice. All the girls stop talking and look at Alexia with an apologetic look.

« Yeah... nothing big, don't worry, pumpkin. » Alexia lied with a forced smiled. Stephy nodded her head, but She know Alexia was lying, she wasn't stupid.

« Ok, I hope to see you two together soon because I hate to see you both sad. »The little girl said and lay her head on Alexia's lap, who hold her closer. The girls were all speechless.

« Where is my sister? » Kate asked, looking everywhere. Alexia immediately felt guilty and looked away.

« She's outside » Emily said. Kate nodded and walk outside. Effy watched her walk away and when she turned her head around to her friends, they were all smiling like idiots.

« Don't! » Effy warned Alexia,who raised her hands defensively.

« Did you have fun chatting with, you know who! » Naomi teased. She avoided saying the name because Stephy was there and she doesn't know if the little girl can act. Effy glared at the girls. She shook her head and walked away. They burst out laughing.

**tell me what you think!**


	44. the sister

**Chapter 44:the sister!**

Naomi and Emily were sleeping in the bed when they heard screaming coming from downstairs. Naomi groaned angrily and stood up from the bed. She rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"What the fuck?" Emily yawned.

"I don't fuckin' know! It's my bloody mom! C'mon, we're going to see what the devil mother is crying about!" Naomi said. They left the room and walked downstairs. Naomi froze when she saw the familiar blond haired girl. She can't believe what she was seeing._''My sister never died!...my fuckin' mom lie about this, bitch"_ thought Naomi angrily. She gave a smile to the girl who smile back.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Naomi hissed angrily. She glared at her mom and the black haired man who was standing beside her mom.

"SHUT UP! It's not of your business!" Gina hissed back and turned her head to the man.

"Yes it's her business! She have the right to know what a big lying slut you are for making believe her that her sister was dead!" The older man yelled. Brooke, Naomi's sister, mouth dropped; she never knew about this. She clenched her jaw and look at her mom furiously. Emily felt her girlfriends nails through her skin and flinched. Naomi's blood was boiling.

"Is it true mom?" Naomi said venomously. She already know the answer, but she needed to make sure.

"I don't want to talk about this right now!" Gina warned and glared at Naomi and the man.

"I don't give a fuck if you want to talk about it or not!" Naomi screamed, getting away from Emily's grip. Brooke smirked, she wasn't surprised to hear Naomi yell because they have exactly the same temper.

"Watch your mouth, Naomi!" Gine screamed back.

"Fuck this, Mom!" I can't believe you lied to her all this time you were visiting me!" How selfish are you?" Brooke said in disgust. Gina slapped her across the face. Everyone in the room gasped in shock. Brook was holding her cheek. She hated when people hit her. Before she had time to react, Naomi read her mind and stopped her before she had the time to hit Gina.

"Don't ever touch her like this!" Naomi warned, and pulled Brooke behind her. Gina scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You know what, Gina? Now she's moving to Bristol because I'm moving away from New York and I can't take her with me! So, she's staying with you until she wants to!" The older man said. He gave a kiss to her step-daughter and left without another word.

"I may not be from the family but... you're a bitch!" Emily said for the first time. Naomi and Brooke mouth dropped in suprise. They were holding their laughter.

"Excuse me?" Gina asked angrily and stepped closer to Emily. Brooke push her mom back.

"She's right, Mom!You're a bitch! And I'm certainly not going to stay with a dirty whore like you,I'm going to find my own apartment! And you can't stop me because I'm 18 and I can do whatever I want!" Brooke said, gaving her mom a sweet smile.

"I don't give a fuck! If you want, Naomi you can get the hell out of my mansion too! ….Dirty dykes!" Gina hissed and left. The girls burst out laughing. The sisters smiled at each other.

"I'm so fuckin' happy to see you back after 14 years! I fuckin' knew that this bitch was lying!" Naomi said and hugged her sister. Emily smiled at the interaction. They pulled away.

"Now...let's go find the others!i know someone who's gonna be happy to see you." Naomi smirked. Brooke raised her eyebrow.

**aaaaaa**

"Hello,ladies!" Naomi said happily. The girls watch ed her with a stupid look on their faces. She rolled her eyes.

"I want you to meet my sister, Brooke!" Naomi said with joy. They were all surprised, but they all said their hellos.

"So, Naomi has a sister? What a good news, I just hope your not a lezza bitch like her!" Katie joked. Naomi hit her on the arm. They continued to chat until Effy appeared. She still didn't notice the blond girl. When she sat at the table that was when she saw her. Her mouth dropped on the floor. Kate saw the expression and didn't like it; she was jealous.

"BROOKE!" Effy screamed. She stood and run to hug Brooke, who was laughing.

"Effy, good to see you too!" Brooke said with a smirk, and pulled away.

"Is that really you?...I mean.. I.. wow" Effy said in shock. The girls laughed except Kate who was playing with her food. She was already starting to dislike Naomi's sister.

"Yeah it's really me, Eff!" Brooke said with a huge smile.

"God! We have to celebrate this... I'm so fuckin' happy that you're here! I thought you were gone forever!" Effy said. The all left the restaurant and went to the twins house to have their own party, as their parents were out of town.

**aaaaaa**

"Hey" Vero said softly with her hands in her pockets. Alexia sighed and turned around to set her ex straight.

"I don't have time for your bullshit, Vero!" Alexia warned with a glare and continue to read her book, ignoring Vero's presence. Vero sighed angrily. She took the book from Alexia and closed it.

"Why are you being so hard with me? I'm trying to fix things but you keep pushing me away! It's like you don't even care about what I have to say!" Vero hissed. Alexia turned and look at Vero.

"Yeah, you're right I don't care... because my slutty _girlfriend _hid something from me and cheated on me behind my back! You humiliated me, Vero!" Alexia yelled. Vero felt her heart drop and brake; Alexia had just call her a slut.

"You're right, I'm a slut! You don't give a shit about me, you don't want to me to tell you why I was doing this? Fine! I already lost my time for that" Vero yelled sadly. She turned around and left the library. Alexia burst out in tears.

**aaaaa**

"Hey, Kate! I'm going out with Stephy, is that OK?" Effy asked, holding Stephy by the hand.

"ok" Was the only thing Effy get for an answer. She frowned confusedly by the change of tone from Kate's voice. She told Stephy to go wait in the car for her. She walked closer to Kate and sat beside her. A little too close because Kate shift a little bit.

"Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" Effy asked in concern. Kate shook her head.

"No, nothing!" She lied and turned off the TV. She stood up to walk away but Effy stopped her and grabbed her by the wrist. She looked at where Effy's hand was and stared Effy in the eyes, who was lost and confused.

"I know your lying, Kate! Just tell me what's wrong!" Effy pleaded softly. Kate closed her eyes and sighed. _''It's just a stupid crush nothing serious. nothing serious.. _she thought. She reopened her eyes. She bit her lip and looked away.

"Everything's fine!... you should go, Stephy hates watiing!"Kate said and pull her hand away and walked out of the room. Effy sighed, she was getting more and more confused.

**aaaaa**

"Tommy, stop throwing the food everywhere!" Sandra pleaded. The little boy didn't listen and continue to throw the food. Katie smile and shook her head. She took the little boy from his seat to hold him.

"He's so cute!..." Katie said and kissed his nose. Tom giggled. Sandra shook her head and laughed.

"Don't start to say he looks like me!" Sandra warned. Katie smiled. She walked closer to Sandra; theirs lips were inches apart.

"Don't worry...you two are too cute for me and I like you both...even if he is not my son." Katie said and closed the distant between them. Sandra sighed when Tom started to cry. Katie smiled and kissed her one last time.

"Go take a shower and I will take care of him!" Katie ordered. Sandra gave her a thank you smile. She kissed both of them on the cheek and walked away.

**Sorry this took so long, I've been busy. Have a good summer!**


	45. author note 3

**sorry,not a chapter!lolll.I was very busy all weeks and all. I won't be able to post a new chapter before three weeks.I'm going to Florida with my girlfriend and my friends!:P...I promise i'm not gonna stop this story like i have to find a new beta(difficult)loll...if anyone know someone,let me know.**

**p.s: maybe i will be able to write during my vacation!:D**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**Here,a new chapter for you guyz!:P...My three chapters were already written,so i decided to post them now,instead of letting you wait for three weeks!so enjoy and don't forget...TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  
**

**7777777**

**7777777**

"Hey Kate, I'm going out with Stephy, is that okay?" Effy inquired, holding the little girl in question by the hand.

"Fine." Kate uttered in reply coldly, turning back to the TV. Effy frowned at the harsh tone. She told Stephy to go wait in the car for her, the little girl obliging and running outside. Effy walked closer to Kate and sat beside her. Kate flinched at the close proximity, making Effy's heart drop.

"Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" Effy asked, rather hurt. Kate shook her head.

"No, you've done nothing wrong. I'm just tired, that's all." Kate lied, rubbing her eyes and turning off the TV. She stood to exit but Effy was quicker, grasping her by the hand. She felt her heartbeat quicken; Effy knew she was lying.

"I know you're lying, Kate, just tell me what's going on!" Effy demanded, looking the girl in the eyes. Kate bit her lip and glanced away. She wanted to tell Effy the truth, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She pulled back her hand, knowing the action hurt Effy by the look the other girl was giving her.

"Everything is fine, Effy! Why do you always have to make the things more complicated than they are! You should go, Stephy is waiting for you." She spat harshly. Effy looked at her for a moment before standing up and leaving without another word. Kate sighed, grasping her hair in frustration._''I need a drink, now!''_

**_7777777_**

**_7777777_**

Vero sat at the bar in the early hours, drinking herself to death. She couldn't believe how easiy she had messed up her relationship with Alexia. She knew that she should have told Alexia the truth in the beginning, before everything spiralled out of control. Regret washed over her. She swallowed down another shot, drunk out of her mind but not really caring. Whilst she was enjoying her drinks, she saw a girl looking at her and smiling sexily. Vero smiled back, watching the girl walk towards her. They ordered more drinks, talking and flirting all the while. Vero cringed at every word that flew from her mouth. Trying to clear her conscience, she reasoned that if Alexia didn't want her anymore, she couldn't change that, so she had the right to enjoy herself. However, somewhere in the back of her glazed mind, she knew she would regret everything the next day.

**77777777**

**77777777**

Early the next day, the girls were gathered at Kate's house for breakfast, except for Vero. Whilst they were all laughing and talking, Vero strode in. Everyone stopped their activities, turning their attention to the girl. Alexia stared at Vero, noticing her eyes were incredibly red and puffy.

"Where the fuck were you? I've been fucking worrying my arse off!" Kate demanded angrily. Vero swiped her hand over her face and looked away.

"I was out." Vero mumbled softly, avoiding everyone's gaze. Alexia and Emily glared at her, suspicious. Effy scoffed, breaking the tense silence.

"Yeah right! You were gone since 9pm last night! I'm sure you were doing surf and turf with someone!" Effy blurted without thinking. Alexia was her friend, she couldn't stand to see her in any more pain. If that meant Vero had to hear some home truths, so be it. Vero glared at Effy. Alexia felt her heart race, looking at Vero in anticipation of her reply. She hoped that what Effy said was a joke, but thinking about the possibilities was torture. She stood up and ran from the room. Vero raised an arm to stop her, but Naomi prevented her before she could succeed.

"Don't tell me you really did this, Vero! For God's sake, don't you think you've hurt her enough? You're a mess!" Katie hissed.

"What I do with my life right now doesn't concern you Katie, so drop it! I didn't pay attention to the time!" Vero hissed back. The will to fight was draining away, finding herself unable to care about the snarky remarks.

"Of course you didn't pay attention, you were too busy fucking a dirty whore!" Emily snarled. Vero sneered at Emily for a second before she looked away.

"Whatever, I'm out of here. I'm off to take a shower." Vero said, avoiding the comment. As she walked away, Emily stood up to quickly follow her retreating form.

"I'll be right back." Emily announced angrily, following Vero.

"Uh-Oh, that's not going to turn out well." Effy told in a sing song tone. Everyone glared at her for the unnecassary comment. Brooke simply shook her head and smiled.

**7777777**

**7777777**

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Emily growled, slamming the door behind her. Vero continued to undress herself, preparing for her shower.

"Emily, I really don't want to talk about this, so leave me alone." Vero answered angrily, wrapping a towel around her frame. She tried to slip away but Emily grabbed her swiftly.

"I don't care whether you want to talk about it right now or not, You're acting like a selfish bitch to Alexia. You've hurt her enough already, but that's just not good enough for you, is it? She gave you everything and you... you just treat her like shit! I can understand why she hates you so much! Instead of going out and getting drunk for your own needs, you could have talked to her and tried to patch things up! I can't believe how easy it is for you to make her cry, and how much you don't care! When I first met you, I didn't peg you as a dirty whore. I guess I was wrong." Emily yelled. Vero flinched.

"You'd better watch what you're saying, Emily, before I do something I might regret." Vero warned, her face close to Emily's.

"What're you going to do, Vero? Hit me? Go ahead, do it, I don't care, because you and I know that what I say is true. You're too scared to hit me, anyway, I can see it in your eyes. You'd better fix things with Alexia, and fast." Emily countered. She glared one last time at Vero and walked out of the room, the bang of the door making Vero jump. She immediately burst in tears. What Emily had said was true, but she could never face her problems properly.

**77777777**

**77777777**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

**77777777**

**77777777**

**Naomi held Emily in her arms as they watched the Real L Word, suddenly interrupted when Brooke walked in, dropping her body between the two of them. They glared at her in irritation.**

**"Why do you guys still hang out with Effy?" Brooke asked curiously.**

**"Erm... because she's our best friend?" Naomi offered snarkily. Emily hit her on the arm and glared, recieving an eye roll in return**

**"Be nice, or else you won't get your surprise later!" Emily chastised. She smirked in victory when she saw Naomi pout. Brooke shivered in disgust before continuing.**

**"She's really changed. When we were young, she was an evil ittle girl! Always stealing my food, my toys, everything!" Brooke exclaimed. Emily and Naomi scoffed in unison.**

**"Believe me, she's still the same cold bitch." Emily spoke. Brooke raised an eyebrow.**

**"Care to expand on that point a bit?" Brooke questioned curiously.**

**"Long story. If you really want to know, just ask her." Emily said, turning her attention back to the TV. Brooke shrugged her shoulders and blushed lightly, something that Naomi picked up on.**

**"Brooke, don't tell me you still have a crush on her!" Naomi pleaded. At this, Emily's eyes widened, her attention fully returned to the girls. Brooke's mouth dropped.**

**"You've had a crush on Effy before?" Emily asked in shock. Naomi smirked when she saw Brooke's blush intensify.**

**"It was a long time ago! We were five years old and were playing husband and wife. I was the wife, so I kissed her. Nothing big. It's in the past now." Brooke defended quickly. Naomi and Emily laughed.**

**"It had better be over because I think there's something going on between Effy and Kate!" Emily announced, Naomi nodding her head in head.**

**"I know! I kind of saw the chemistry yesterday morning!" Brooke said with a smile.**

**"Didn't we all." Naomi quipped, laughing again.**

**"Besides, I'm not ready to move on after my four year relationship. That's why I came here, to get away from it all!" Brooke said. The girls' eyes widened in surprise.**

**"Four years? But I thought you came here because you had to. Dad said it was because he was moving away for a new job!" Naomi told, alarmed. Brooke smirked.**

**"He lied. Mom was being a bitch, and moving was the only to get rid of her." Brooke replied, laughing.**

**"Our mom is a whore." Naomi finished. They laughed in agreement, continuing to watch the TV.**

**77777777**

**77777777**

**"Sorry about yesterday, Vero. I didn't mean to act like a complete bitch. I just don't want to see Alexia hurt again after what I did to her." Effy confided, sitting next to Vero on the bench in front of the house. They ate their ice creams in silence until Vero shrugged her shoulders.**

**"It's okay. I was the bitch, I deserved it." Vero replied, throwing her cigarette to the ground and crushing it with her foot. The silence resumed.**

**"Your sister is acting strange." Effy noted, breaking the silence again. Vero turned to her with a smirk on her face.**

**"What do you mean?" Vero asked knowingly.**

**"I don't know how to explain it, it's just the last time I talked to her, she completely freaked out. She seemed like she wanted to tell me something, but she was too scared to say it." Effy said, frowning. Vero scoffed.**

**"Are you blind? She's acting like this because she has some feelings for you!" Vero teased, devilish smirk on her face. Effy's eyes widened.**

**"I think you've smoked too much weed today. It's never gonna happen! No offense, but she's five years older than me, **_**and**_** she has a daughter!" Effy reminded. Vero snorted.**

**"Yeah, but she's hot. I know you can't resist her. Everyone can see that you want to jump her bones everytime you see her! I can recognize that look anywhere." Vero taunted. Effy blushed furiously and hit her on the arm.**

**"Shut up! It's not funny." Effy hissed. Vero laughed.**

**"Yes it is. You spend half of your time with her daughter who, by the way, loves you so much that I'm sure one day she's going to call you 'mum'" Vero teased again, revelling in Effy's embarrassment. Effy punched her a second time.**

**"Ouch! Can you stop hitting me, please?" Vero hissed, rubbing her sore arm.**

**"Stop saying stupid comments then! but if I'm honest, I kind of have a thing for your sister too." Effy confessed shyly, biting her lip. Vero jumped from her seat, smiling.**

**"I fuckin' knew it! I win a hundred quid!" Vero yelled in happiness, doing a victory dance. Effy's mouth dropped.**

**"You made a bet on this? With who?" Effy asked in shock.**

**"Naomi, Emily and Katie!" Vero exclaimed, "I'm in for big money off this!"**

**"Fucking girls! I hate you so much right now." Effy pouted. Vero laughed and patted her shoulders.**

**77777777**

**77777777**

**Kate sat on a bench at the park, watching Stephy play with her friends. Her head was mile away, thinking of a certain brunette. Her friend pulled her out of her thoughts.**

**"Are you ok? You look lost or something." Kelly, her friend, asked in concern.**

**"Yeah, I'm just a little bit confused about something, that's all." Kate said, forced smile plastered onto her face. Kelly decided to push the matter.**

**"You were thinking about somebody. Who is it, Kate? And don't lie to me this time!" Kelly warned. Kate sighed, looking at her shoes.**

**"Do you know the brunette that always hangs with Stephy and the gang?" Kate asked. Kelly nodded her head in recognition.**

**"Well, I kind of have some feelings for her. Probably just a silly crush." Kate admitted dismissively. Kelly scoffed.**

**"That's exactly what you said about Amanda! A girl with whom you had a seven year relationship." Kelly shot back.**

**"I know that. But this.. thing, it's nothing!" Kate reassured.**

**"I'm not so sure about that, babe. If you feel something for her, you should tell her now before she gets taken by someone else. I don't want to see you hurt like I was." Kelly told honestly, squeezing Kate's hand. Kate simply nodded nervously, thinking about what her best friend had said.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

**77777777**

**77777777**

The girls were out clubbing. Tension laid thick between Vero and Alexia. Vero made passes at Alexia often, only to be pushed away. Music pounded through the speakers, intoxicated people littering the dance floor. Kate and Effy eyed each other, Effy becoming more confused about the situation at every move that Kate made. She wondered if what Vero told her the day before was true.

"Effy, let's go dance. I'm bored and I need to move!" Brooke announced, dragging Effy away from the table, breaking her from her Kate-induced trance. They stood and walked to the dance floor. Naomi, Emily, Sandra and Alexia decided to follow them. Once they had departed, Katie shifted next to Kate, whose eyes were still glued on Effy.

"Well, I see you still haven't talked to her." Katie mentioned. Kate broke her gaze and sighed.

"I'm just not ready. It's the first time in my life that I feel something for a girl that's younger than me!" Kate defended. Vero, who was sitting beside them, rolled her eyes.

"Liar! You should have talked to her! But now you're losing her foerever! She's beautiful, sexy, and she cares about you! She deserves someone who loves her, not someone who cheats on her and makes sex tapes." Vero spilled drunkenly. Kate and Katie frowned sadly, knowing Vero was talking to herself rather than Kate. They squeezed her hand gently. Suddenly, Vero flared up.

"What the fuck?" Vero yelled furiously, standing up. The girls followed her gaze, mouths dropping in surprise. At the other side of the bar, Alexia and a girl were touching and flirting. Before Katie and Kate could stop her, Vero had already stormed towards the couple.

"Get the fuck away from my girlfriend!" Vero screamed, pushing the girls' hands away from Alexia. Her ex jumped, confusion turning into anger.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore, Vero!" Alexia slammed back.

"Vero, let's go, now!" Kate ordered, trying to stop the drama that was unfolding, but Vero pushed her away. The mystery girl joined the argument.

"You heard her, bitch! Get the fuck out of here!" The black haired girl spat, smirking. She wrapped her arms around Alexia.

"Shut it skank, before I kick your dirty ass! Why don't you go find someone else to fuck?" Vero responded, ready to fight. Alexia groaned angrily.

"Vero, leave it, okay? You cheated on me, you slept with someone just two days ago. I don't deserve you, you made this pretty clear. Please, let it go!" Alexia yelled angrily, pleading with her sad eyes.

"No, I'm not letting that bitch get in your pants! I love you, I just want to fix things!" Vero cried. The girl scoffed and received a glare from the girls. She rolled her eyes.

"You don't love her. If you did, you wouldn't have cheated on her by fucking a slut! You're just a pathetic bitch who doesn't deserve love. So why don't you go back to your mummy and ask her why you were born a bitch just like her?"The girl smirked. Vero clenched her fists angrily. Her mum was her hero, she wouldn't allow some skank to talk her down. The other girls stood in disbelief at what the girl had said. Alexia looked sadly at Vero. Suddenly, Vero punched the girl in the face, causing her to fall onto the speakers. The music cut out, and people began to turn their attention to the fight. Vero straddled the girl, punching her repeatedly. She was crying, ignoring the people who were telling her to stop. It took the power of Kate and two bodyguards to pull her away, writhing in their grip.

"Say it again! Say it, you little bitch! Don't ever talk about my mum like that!" Vero screamed, tears in her eyes. The girl was still on the floor, bleeding profusely. She eventually stood up, an angry look on her face.

"I'm not done with you, biatch!" She sneered, before leaving. Vero pushed out of the tight grip and followed after her, the gang behind her. Alexia hose to stay behind, fearful of Vero after what had just unfolded.

**7777777**

**7777777**

Vero was packing her suitcases the next morning, figuring there was no reason to stay in Bristol anymore. It held too many memories of her time with Alexia, good and bad. She planned to get away for a while, to forget about her actions and to be ready to fix her problems when she got back. She put her bags on the floor, sitting on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. She looked up when a pair of tiny hands touched her knees.

"Auntie Vero, why are you packing? You're not leaving me, are you?" Stephy asked, unshed tears gathering in her eyes. Vero began to cry, pulling the small girl to her chest.

"I'm... I'm sorry Pumpkin, but I need to." Vero told sadly. Stephy pulled away.

"I hate you! You lied to me, I hate you!" The little girl yelled, running downstairs. Kate and Emily heard Stephy's frantic yells. Kate excused herself and went upstairs to see what the commotion was. She walked to her sister's room, spotting Vero on the floor crying.

"What's going..." Kate trailed, seeing the bags on the floor beside the door. Vero looked at her. Kate tried to speak.

"You... you're leaving? You can't leave, Vero!" Kate said, her voice breaking. Vero stood up, wiping her bleary eyes.

"I have to, I can't stand it here anymore! If I stay after what happened last night, I might just keep repeating the same actions again and again! I broke her heart, and she doesn't want me anymore. I need to get away for a while to accept that." Vero said sadly. Kate shook her head angrily.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me and Stephy! You promised to her that you were never going to leave her! You can't just run away like this, it's not gonna fix your problems, Vero!" Kate yelled, furious that her sister had even considered leaving.

"Kate! I told you, I just can't stay, okay? It's too hard to be in the same place as her, hanging out with the same friends, having her avoid me all the time! I'm sorry about Stephy, I just need some time alone! Can you allow that for me!" Vero argued.

"No, I can't and I won't! If you think that running away will solve your problems, you have another thing coming. No, in fact, go ahead, run away, just like you always do, V!" Kate screamed, storming from the room hurt and disappointed. When Vero closed the door, she burst into tears.

**7777777**

**7777777**

**TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!tHAT'S IMPORTANT FOR ME!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

**Re,everyone!I'm back! And I changed a lot of stuff too. I want REVIEWS and COMMENTS! please :D.**

**P.S: Just drama in this chapter!**

It had been 3 weeks since Vero left for New York to get away from her problems. Kate was still angry with her sister, Stephy was still in her bedroom since her aunt had left her, talking to no one except Effy. Alexia, well she doesn't feel guilty about all this but she's always worried about Vero, because she knows how her ex can turn when she's hurting and all. Everything's fine with the others but not for Emily and Naomi. Things got a little bit tense between them and Emily doesn't understand why Naomi is pushing her away.

"Naomi, if I do something to make you mad, please tell me! You've been avoiding me for a week!" Emily pleaded softly. Naomi was sitting on the edge of her bed, her gaze fixed on the ground. She shook her head and her blood started to boil.

"I told you to leave me alone Emily! Which words don't you understand?" Naomi yelled, looking at Emily. The red head threw her hands in the air angrily.

"OK, fine! You want to be a fucking bitch to me, go ahead! I don't care! If you don't want to tell me what's wrong, you can go fuck yourself! I'm out of here!" Emily yelled back. She waited to see if Naomi was going to react, but the blonde didn't move a foot from where she was. Emily shook her head and left the house, slamming the door behind her. When Naomi heard the door slam, she started to cry. She missed him; she missed him a lot.

**77777777**

Emily entered the club with Sandra and Brooke and went immediately to the bar. She ordered three shots of tequila and swallowed them in one gulp. The girls watched her in concern and knew something was wrong. A good song was playing;

_I could dream of ways to see you_

_I could close my eyes to dream_

_I could fantasize about you_

_Tell the world what I believe_

_But whenever I'm not with you_

_It's so hard for me to see_

_I need to see a picture of you_

_A special picture just for me, yeah_

_So take a dirty picture for me_

_Take a dirty picture_

_Just take a dirty picture for me_

_Take a dirty picture_

_Just send the dirty picture to me_

_Send the dirty picture..._From Taio Cruz

"What's wrong with you tonight?" Sandra asked, raising an eyebrow and swallowing a shot.

Emily sighed and put her hands in her hair. "Naomi! She's being a bitch with me all week. And she don't fucking want to tell me what the hell is wrong! She doesn't want my help," Emily blurted out and swallowed two other shots.

Sandra nodded. And Brooke was feeling guilty for not telling Emily why Naomi was sad and angry at the same time. It was not her place to tell anyone.

"I kind of saw this too! Last night when I got home with Katie, we heard her crying in her room. I was going to ask her what's wrong, but she kicked my ass out of the room and screamed at me," Sandra said with a frown.

Emily watched her with confusion. "She was crying? I never saw her cry!" Emily confessed in shock.

Sandra smirked. "Too bad!" She said and downed a shot. Emily sighed and turned her head to the bar.

"Look, the best you have to do is go back to the house and force her to tell you what's wrong! And even if she's screaming or insulting you, you have to make her talk. It's the only way...I think!" Sandra said seriously.

Emily bit her lip. She wasn't sure about that. She knew how Naomi could react when she's angry. But it was for the best. She wasn't going to let Naomi ruin their relationship like that.

"Ok. But can you two can come with me in case..." Emily said, her voice shaking.

"Yeah sure, no problem," Brooke said. The three left the bar.

**77777777**

"Is it true? That you feel something for me? I need to hear it from your mouth! Because I'm pissed with all the shit that the others keep telling me! So I want to know!" Effy asked, stopping in front of Kate, who was looking at the ground.

"I...I don't know Effy! You know all this is complicated...To be honest, I'm confused about these feelings. Because I never feel that way toward a girl who's younger than me!" Kate said honestly. She finally lifted her head and her eyes locked with Effy's, who was smiling.

"There's nothing confusing in this, Kate. You know I feel the same way; you can't pretend like you're confused and all... Because me, I know one thing... that I care for you, I don't care about the age, about what people might think. I'm not at school anymore and I'm almost done with college. I just want to try!" Effy said, whispering the last part, getting closer to Kate, who swallowed her lump. She looked at Kate's lips, she brought her lips closer to Kate, ready to kiss her but the doorbell rang. They both sighed. They pulled away awkwardly. Effy cleared her throat.

"I better get the door," she said and walked away.

Kate put her hands in her hair; she was confused about what to do. She jumped when she heard Effy scream.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Effy's voice resonated through the house.

"Well, hello to you too, dear!" Her mum said sarcastically and glanced at the girl behind her daughter and smirked. "I see you were having some fun! Did I interrupt something?" The woman said with a fake smile.

Kate's heart dropped when she heard Effy's answer.

"We're not a couple or anything, mum! So, what the hell do you want?" Effy asked angrily and crossed her arms.

"What? I can't come to visit one of my favorite daughters?" Anthea asked with fake shock. Kate looked at Effy confusedly when she heard ''_One of my favorite daughters"_. Effy looked away immediately.

"Miss, I don't want to be rude, but I think you should leave, now!" Kate said bitterly.

Effy's mum scoffed. "And who the hell are you? One of her sluts!" Anthea said in disgust. Kate clenched her jaw ready to jump that woman but Effy stopped her by the chest and mouthed at her "Don't". Kate nodded even if she was still angry. She glared at the woman.

"Don't give me that bullshit! Why are you here? You better have a valid answer because I think this time I will let this woman jump on you," Effy warned her mum, who rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Your sister is in hospital!" Anthea blurted out and looked away.

Effy felt her body shake with rage and clenched her teeth. "What the fuck did you do this time?" Effy yelled and walked closer to her mum, who took a step back. Kate never saw Effy angry like this before. She read Effy's mind and stopped the brunette before she had the time to get too close to her mum.

"I didn't do anything, OK! This time it was her fault. She got drunk with her friend and got in a fight at a party!" Her mother yelled back.

Effy scoffed. "You're supposed to be watching her, mum, and not get drunk everyday! She's just 15, damn. She better be OK or you will pay for this!" Effy warned.

"Pay?Are you fuckin kidding me! If you want, you can have her, because I'm done with all the problems she caused!" The woman hissed.

Kate sensed that Effy was going to freak out. "OK, Effy, I think it's enough. Just let's go inside!" Kate tried to persuade her.

"No! I will put you down, Mum! For what you done to this family! If you hadn't been fucking around, Dad and Tony wouldn't have had to move out." Effy screamed.

"I'm not so sure about this, lady! You know your dad left you alone with me when you were 10 and he took Ashley away with him! All this is her fault. When he saw that Ashley was giving him problems, he sent her to me! But you, you were too busy to notice that your sister was there for 4 months. So don't blame all this on me!" Her mum said.

Effy spat at her and her mum slapped her across the face. She raised her hand to hit her mum but Kate stopped her by the wrist.

"I think you've done enough! Now leave before I call my guards!" Kate hissed to Anthea.

The woman looked at Effy. "If you want to see her, she's in room 205 and she looks pretty bad! And don't forget to come take her stuff from my house." She said angrily.

Effy clenched her fists. "I'm not done with you!" Effy warned before she turned away to get into the house.

When she was gone, Kate turned to the woman. "If I ever see you near to this house or to Effy, I will kick you really hard, believe me!" Kate warned with venom. Anthea knew she was serious, so she turned and left without a word.

**77777777**

When Vero got to the Plaza Hotel, she was very wasted. That's all she was doing since the fight at the club. She was wasted everyday. Everyone was calling her to ask how she was except Kate and Emily. Alexia called 3 times but she ignored the calls. She wasn't ready to hear her voice. But she knew that when she got back she's going to have two things to do; tell everyone the truth about the sex tapes and fix things with Alexia.

**7777777777**

"We need to talk, now! I don't care if you don't want to but you don't have a choice," Emily said and sat on the couch beside Naomi. Brooke and Sandra were sitting on the other couch. Naomi laughed bitterly and looked at everyone.

"What is it? A reunion to force me to talk!" Naomi scoffed.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Naomi,stop being a bitch about everything, OK?" Brooke said, glaring at Naomi.

Naomi sighed angrily and glared at Emily. "I already told Emily that nothing is going on but she's too deaf to understand!" Naomi hissed and glared one last time at Emily, who flinched from her seat.

"So that's it! You're just going to stay there moping around, screaming at everyone without telling anyone what the hell is wrong!" Emily yelled.

"Yes, Emily! That's exactly what I'm going to do! Because what I'm going through is none of your damn business for god's sake! Just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean that I have to tell you everything!" Naomi yelled back.

"Wow, Naomi, I think you need to calm down. You can't talk to your girlfriend like that!" Sandra raised her voice.

"Mind your own business, Cruz! I didn't ask you anything!" Naomi hissed.

"She has the right to say this, Naomi! I won't let you talk to me like this or to our friends! I'm your fucking girlfriend; I care about you a lot and I love you more than a lot! You can't stand here and let me watch you yelling or crying. How can I help you if you won't tell me what's wrong?" Emily screamed, getting to her feet. Naomi did the same. Brooke looked at Sandra worriedly.

"OK, then if you can't do all this, I'm going to find another place! Is that what you really want? I'm sorry for moving in with you!" Naomi screamed back.

When she said those words, Emily was more than hurt; she had tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't understand how all this had happened. The tense atmosphere was silent. And Naomi knew that her words were a little bit too harsh and she regretted it.

"I can't believe you just said that! I..I..." Emily said, her voice shaking. Naomi walked toward her to apologise but her sister blocked her way while Emily stepped back. Sandra stood up to take her in her arms. And Brooke was furious with her sister; she didn't care if she was crying too.

"Happy now? No one is going to bother you anymore! If you don't want to tell them then you can get the fuck out of here!" Brooke said with venom, her face closer to her sister. Two broken eyes met.

"Ems...I'm..I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!I love you and all but please let me explain," Naomi pleaded, her face wet from the tears.

"No, Naomi! Not now! You can move away if you want; I won't stop you! But until you're ready to talk, I won't be ready to talk or hang out with you," Emily said softly. The red head turned to walk away.

"Emily, please don't do this!...I'll...tell you everything you want to know but...not now. I'm not ready to let this out!" Naomi pleaded softly.

Emily sniffed and wiped her tears away. "Like I said, when you're ready," Emily said and walked away followed by Sandra. Brooke just wanted to slap her sister but she wouldn't do it.

"You really should have told her, Naomi! Now you're risking losing her for that!" Brooke said more softly now. Naomi nodded. Brooke sighed and took her in her arms.

**7777777**

COMMENTS! COMMENTS,PLEASE!


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter: 50**

**Jeezzzz! I'm sooooo sorry guys. I wasn't able to post new chapters because I couldn't find a beta. I know it's been 6 months since I have written anything, but now I'm back with more drama and all!****Thnks to Jess,ure d best :D! ****So, don't be shy to tell me what you think and don't forget: REVIEW! XD**

Effy didn't like the way that Kate and Kelly were dancing. She was jealous, angry and was feeling betrayed. She downed a shot and looked away when she caught Kate's eyes. Brooke saw the exchange and decided to do something about it.

"Let's dance" she said and Effy followed her on the dance floor. She smirked in victory when she saw that Kate was glaring at her. Effy knew exactly what Brooke was trying to do and she decided to play along. She wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck, pulling her closer.

**The other side of the club**

"Okay, can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Sandra asked in shock when she saw the scene in front of her. Katie and Emily shrugged their shoulders.

"I guess they're trying to make Kate jealous." Katie responded and swallowed a shot.

"This is not a good idea. Kate is going to freak out!" Emily said with a smirk.

"Well, let's just wait and see-I love drama!" Sandra said with a smile. The twins rolled their eyes.

**111111**

Meanwhile, Kate's eyes were still fixed on Effy and Brooke. Her jaw was clenched because she didn't like what she was seeing; Brooke kissing Effy's neck up and down. This broke her heart and made her angry when she saw that Effy was doing the same. Kelly sighed.

"Don't do this to yourself Kate." Kelly warned her. Kate pulls away from her best friend.

"What do you want me to do! I can't help it, Kelly…but if she wants to play that game, then let's play!" Kate yelled angrily before she stalks off toward the bar. Kelly groans and follows her.

**222222**

Naomi was sitting beside Emily, still thinking about her dad. She sighed and swallowed another shot.

"Hey, are you ok?" Her girlfriend asked with concern. Naomi gave a forced smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't stop thinking about the day when he died." She replied, running her hands through her hair in frustration. Emily nodded and kissed her head.

"You know I'm here if you want to talk about it...don't be shy." Emily said seriously. Naomi gave her a big smile and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, you know that? I'm lucky to have you in my life." Naomi said, looking the redhead in the eyes.

"Me too, Naomi, me too." Emily said. And they kissed one last time before they got on the dance floor.

They were dancing, flirting and kissing, enjoying the night. Emily was happy that she didn't have to lose Naomi a second time because without Naomi she was nothing.

**3333**

The next morning everyone was at school, save for Vero of course. Alexia, Katie, Emily and Effy walked in the school and went immediately to class.

It was break time and Alexia and Brooke have gone outside for a smoke.

"You miss her."Brooke said softly and took a puff. Alexia scratched her forehead and nodded her head.

"Yeah, a lot. I'm worried about her. I called her, but she didn't answer my calls. What if something

happened to her?"Alexia said with panic.

"No, she's fine. I talked to her last night...she's just a mess and it's hard for her to deal with all this right now."Brooke reassured her before throwing her spliff on the floor.

"Oh."Alexia mumbled, her eyes on the floor. Before Brooke had the time to add something, she was interrupted by her sister and Emily.

"Well, hello ladies!" said Naomi. Brooke rolled her eyes. Alexia laughed at this.

"Hey blondie," Alexia replied with a smirk. This had the desired effect, as Naomi's smile disappeared. Everyone laughed.

"I'll get you back for that one, Alexia," she replied.

"Babe, stop being a baby! So what are you guys doing here?" Emily asked and raised an eyebrow. Alexia and Brooke groaned at the same time while the couple was laughing at the reaction.

"Fuck off Emily...we were just talking about Vero!"Alexia said sadly.

"Oh...how is she?" Naomi asked. Alexia shrugged her shoulders.

"They haven't talked since the fight at the club." Brooke answered. Naomi and Emily nodded.

"Just give her some time," Naomi said. Alexia scoffed.

"You're kidding, right!" She left without saying anything and she's been ignoring my calls for two weeks!"Alexia yelled.

"So, that doesn't mean that you have to be angry at her." Emily reminded her.

"Fuck you Emily! Don't fucking tell me how to should feel! You didn't even talk to her and you're avoiding her too! So you have no right to tell me that!"Alexia yelled.

"Ok, calm down. There's no need to yell." Brooke said, stopping her by the shoulder.

"Look, what she's trying to say is that you have to talk to her face to face and not by a phone call because you're going to have to have a serious conversation with her!"Brooke added.

"She's right Alexia. I know that you're still affected by that but you have to be nice this time."

Alexia nodded her head because she knows that her friends were right.

"Okay, I'll try, but I don't know when she's coming home." She said sadly. Brooke smiled.

"Two days. That's what she told me." Brooke said. Alexia nodded.

"So, can someone tell me what the hell is going on between Kate and Effy?" She asked innocently. The others rolled their eyes.

**44444**

"What the fuck?" Effy screamed when a girl bumped into to her.

"Sorry, I-Effy!" The girl said angrily. Effy glared at the girl.

"What the fuck do you want? I don't even know you." Effy hissed. In fact she know who the girl was, but she didn't know her name. The girl smiled, moving slowly closer to Effy.

"I'm Kelly, you know, the one who was flirting with that sexy girl last night at the club." Kelly said with a smirk. Effy clenched her jaw and got closer to the girl.

"Why do you think I give a fuck?" she asked.

"Because, I know that you were jealous. I saw the way you were looking at her. You were ready to break my neck...and damn, she's really good in bed, too. Too bad that you can't have her," Kelly said with a fake hurt voice. She didn't sleep with Kate last night, she just want to provoke Effy. Effy was fuming. She pushed Kelly and Kelly pushed her back. Effy took it one step further and punched her in the face. Kelly yelped in pain, holding her bleeding nose. Before she had time to react, Kate appeared and broke them apart and glared harshly at them.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Kate yelled, holding Effy and Kelly by the arms. Effy was glaring at Kelly, while Kelly just smirked back smugly. Effy pull away aggressively.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Effy hissed. Kate frowned sadly; she didn't understand why Effy was acting this way.

"What's wrong with you?" Kate asked softly.

"Just leave me alone, Kate. Why don't you just hop back into bed with her and leave me the fuck alone." Effy raised her voice. Kate laughed bitterly.

"What I do doesn't concern you! You're not my girlfriend, so mind your own damn business!" Kate yelled back.

"Okay, fine. You're right. Do whatever the fuck you want. I don't care anymore." Effy hissed back. Kelly rolled her eyes and decided to interrupt.

"First of all, you don't need to be so moody and jealous. Secondly, me and Kate are just best friends." Kelly said.

"So, that didn't stop you from fucking her, did it?" Effy said with disgust. Kate glared at her best friend, who gave her an apologetic look.

"Effy, please stop this, okay? Let's just speak to each other like adults instead of yelling at each other." Kate said softly. Effy shook her head.

"I have NOTHING to say to you." Effy said harshly, and started to walk away.

"Fine! Do what you always do, walk away from your problems. That's the only thing you can do." Kate screamed when Effy disappeared. She turned around and sent Kelly a glare before she punched her on the arm.

"Ouch! What the fuck, K?" Kelly yelled in pain.

"That's for opening your big mouth. Now she won't even talk to me!" She sighed. "Let's get you cleaned up before I beat the shit out of you." Kate said dejectedly before pulling Kelly out of the building by the arm.

**55555**

It was already 9pm and everyone decided to meet at Naomi's house. The tension between Effy and Kate was high as a result of Kelly's presence. Naomi and Emily came back in the living room with three bottles of alcohol and put them on the table. They all took their drinks and started to talk about nothing and everything.

"So...what happened to your dad? You don't have to tell me you know." Emily asked softly. Naomi sighed and took a deep breath.

"He died...in a car accident. He was in hurry to pick me up from school and I guess he ran a red light. I was there, standing in shock and crying...I saw everything, Ems; the car who got hit..." she said and started to cry. Emily took her in her arms to calm her.

"Sh..it's ok...it wasn't your fault, you didn't know that was going to happen." Emily told her and kissed her head to calm her.

"I know but I can't help it, and it hurt so much to see him taken away, right in front of my eyes," she said sobbing. Emily sighed and rubbed her back telling her that everything was going to be ok. They spent the night by drinking, dancing and playing games. Effy and Brooke were the only ones who were very drunk and they were flirting with each other. Kate was trying her best to not stand up and walk away. Kelly whispered something in her ear and she nodded sadly, and watched Brooke and Effy walk away together toward the bedroom. Everyone knew that something wasn't ok.

"Ok, can someone explain to me what the hell that was?" Katie asked in shock.

"Well it looks like Effy is going to have a good round." Alexia said with a smirk.

"Can we please not talk about my sister shagging Effy?" Naomi said in disgust and shivered at the thought. Everyone laughed except Kate.

"Kate are you ok?" Sandra asked in concern when they saw that she looked ready to explode.

"No, I'm not! I'm going home, see you later," she said and stood up.

"Oops, I shouldn't have said that," Alexia said.

"It's ok, don't worry about it," Kelly said. Naomi shook her head. She wasn't going to let her sister ruin things between Effy and Kate. She stood up and walked toward her sister's bedroom.

"Naomi, where are you going?" Emily yelled and followed her. She stopped her before she had the time to open the door.

"What does it look like? I'm not gonna let this happen." Naomi said and she looked one last time at Emily before she opened the door. The girls stood in shock at the scene in front of them. Brooke was on top of Effy with only a bra on.

"You can't be serious Brooke. Get dressed!" Naomi said. Effy sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"That was the best scene that I have ever seen!" Katie said and started to laugh. Emily hit her and shot her a glare.

"Why don't you mind your own business Naomi?" Effy asked annoyed.

"Because she's my fucking sister Effy, and I won't let you fuck things up!" Naomi yelled. Effy scoffed and looked away.

"I think I'm big enough to make my own decisions. I'm not a baby anymore," Brooke hissed angrily.

"Shut up Brooke." Naomi hissed. Effy started to feel her blood boil. She stood up angrily and started to get dressed.

"No, you shut up Naomi! You always have to do that! You can't tell her who she can sleep with! She doesn't need your permission!" Effy yelled by putting her shoes on. Naomi started to get closer to her but was stopped by Emily and Kelly.

"I don't think this is the best idea, Naomi," Emily said softly. Naomi knew that Emily was right, but she had to say this.

"Just because you can't get Kate doesn't mean you have the right to fuck around with my sister. Get real Effy and stop hiding your self for once!" Naomi screamed and she knew she had crossed a line. Effy was feeling her eyes getting wet but she wouldn't cry.

"Fuck you, Naomi." Effy said harshly and walked out of the house.

"Happy now?" Brooke hissed and walked away too.

"Okay, that was too much, Naomi." Emily said angrily.

"Fucking hell Emily! I care about my sister and I don't want to see her get hurt by someone like Effy," Naomi raised her voice.

"Hey, you need to calm down...and don't yell at my sister like this when I'm here" Katie warned. Naomi sighed.

"Sorry, it's just...I hate when Effy acts this way instead of fixing her problems." Naomi said softly.

"We know that but you can't help what she going trough," Emily said and rubbed her arms.

"Yeah, well, Emily is right and Naomi too. Effy can hurt both of them, even if Brooke doesn't have any feelings for her. She has to be careful." Sandra added. Everyone nodded their head except Kelly who was trying to understand.

"I'm lost now," she said with a confused face. All the girls rolled their eyes.

"Just forget this conversation, okay?" Alexia said with a fake smile.

**66666**

It was 7am, and Vero was coming back to Bristol, but her sister didn't know about that. Kate went outside to get the mail. She looked at them one by one when one in particular caught her attention. She frowned confusedly when she saw the name on the letter.

"Hospital St-Leos, from Dr. House to Ms. Veronica," she whispered softly. She opened the letter and started to read, her heart beating fast and her anger increasing with ever word. She couldn't believe that Vero hid something so big from her. She slammed the letter on the counter, her hands clenching. When she heard the door open she knew who it was. She waited until she saw the face before she spoke.

"Can you tell me why I got a letter from the hospital about mom who's dying from a cancer and that I didn't know anything about?" She screamed angrily and slammed her fist on the counter. Vero gulped and put her bags on the floor. It was time for her to tell the truth: about the sex tape and this letter. Because she knew that she lied about EVERYTHING; her mom kicking her out of the house and all.

**REVIEWS!PWEASE**


	51. Chapter 51

**chapter 51**

"Let me explain...i..i know that i didn't have the right to.." Vero started to say but her sister cut her.

"you better tell me the truth!" Kate hissed.

"i...i lied about everything, I'm so so sorry Kate!" Vero said with tears in her eyes.

"Vero, tell me what's going on right now!" Kate said. Vero sighed and whipped her tears.

"mom never wanted...to kick me out of the house! but dad did, he was angry at me, for the fact that i was like you...so when he kicked me out, mom couldn't do anything about it...then two weeks after that she called me and told me that she filed for divorce!" Vero started to say with a soft voice.

"what!..and you didn't tell me!" Kate asked sadly. Vero shook her head and sighed.

"she told me not to!...she was living with aunt Daria!" Vero informed her old sister. Kate groaned and reached her hand in her hairs.

"and what about the..sex tapes!...i want the truth! No lies!" Kate asked seriously with a dead glare. Vero took a deep breath because she know that she have to tell her sister everything about that.

"after the day i left, dad blocked the access to my bank account! Everything! so i had no money and that's one of the reason that i called and asked to move in with you..."Vero said,avoiding her sister's eyes.

"Vero,why you didn't ask me for money!" Kate asked. Vero shrugged her shoulders.

"what happen after that?" Kate ended. Vero started to cry again. She was feeling stupid.

"three months later...mom called me...and she said that she was dying...i got really scared. I didn't want to ask you the money to pay for the med and all because i know that you were still mad at her!...so the only way that i find to get the money was to...prostitute myself. I wasn't happy about that but i had to!" Vero said, she was crying her lot and her sister had tears in her eyes. Kate was angry and sad,because a part of her which that she was still there for her mom. That she should have talk to her and fix the things,but she didn't do it.

"How can you hide something like that from me! i'm your fucking sister, and i have the right to know!" Kate yelled angrily. Vero flinched.

"i was going to tell you but it was too hard!...and let me remind you that you the one who broke her heart first!" Vero yelled back. Kate scoffed.

"Oh, right, because now it's all my fault!...you decided to act like a stupid slut and give your body to some stranger for some money!" Kate raised her voice.

"i did this for her,Kate!" Vero yelled. Kate get closer to her.

"yeah,but you could have find other way to do it!...my little sister is not like that! i thought you were better than this!" Kate screamed sadly.

"i know,OK!..and I'm sorry for that,i didn't want to hurt you! you have to understand that!" The girl screamed back. Kate shook her head sadly and took her car keys.

"You already hurt me!..you didn't tell me about mom's death and right now..i can't even talk to you or look at you!" Kate said sadly with disgust and started to walk away. Vero tried to stop her from leaving but Kate was already gone. She started to cry; she was mad at herself.

**))))))**

"wow! someone is moody today"Alexia said but stop smiling when she saw the look on Kate's face.

"what's wrong?" She asked in concern. Kate was still crying, she was obsessed about what her sister did.

"Vero is back and..she told me the truth about ..the sex tape."

Alexia's eyes widened in shock, her heart started to bit faster because she don't think that she was ready to face her.

"oh!...what did she say?" Alexia asked. Kate laughed angrily.

"ask her, i won't tell you anything! it's her place to tell you!" she answered. Alexia nodded her head before she got interrupt by the other girls. Katie was the one who noticed the tension between Kate and Alexia.

"OK,what's going here?" She asked curiously. Kate groaned.

"nothing,OK!...can we just enjoy the rest of the day without drama, please!" She said harshly. She stood up, avoiding Effy's eye, and went to the kitchen to get a beer. Everyone was in shock by Kate's reaction.

"well, i guess that mean that Vero's back!" Brooke said with a smirk.

"we know that, and that's why we are going to see her later!" Sandra said.

"not me,i need to do this alone!" Alexia said softly. The girls nodded their head before the walk away to join Kate in the kitchen.

**))))))**

Naomi and Emily was making out in the corner of a bar when Emily stop her. The blonde girl look at her confusedly.

"i need a drink" she informed with a smirk. Naomi glared at her.

"you kidding right!..you stop this for a drink!" she said with a pout. Emily laughed at this.

"Aww...c'mon, i promise that later you not gonna regret it" she said with a wink. A big smile appear on Naomi's face before she follow her girlfriend toward the bar


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 53**

**Kate/Vero**

"What the hell is going on in here!" Kate shouted. When she saw her sister making out with a girl on the couch, who is not Alexia. She was angry that Vero was acting like that. And can't understand why her sister was making out with a girl when she clearly told everyone that she's still in love with Alexia and want her back. In the meantime, She stared daggers at the little slut as she scrambled to collect her clothes, mumbling,  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry...please don't be mad, I'm so sorry."Just as she finished dresser, She hissed,  
"You better hurry up and get out, you little whore!"

She walked past Kate quickly, avoiding her piercing stare, and ran to the front door, holding back her tears of shame. After hearing the front door close, she turned back to her sister. SHe was standing in front of her naked, with nothing but a blanket to cover herself. And glared at Kate.

"I thought you wouldn't be home until..."she started to say angrily.

"Who the fuck was she, Vero?" She interrupted. Vero shrugged her shoulder and ran her hand in her hairs.

"she's a fucking girl Kate, ok!..and her name is Ashley !i met her at the party last night!" She yelled angrily.

"so that's it, you just gonna fuck every girl you see until you forget about Alexia!...well news flash Vero, it's not gonna happen and you know that! You said you love her and you have a bad way to show it now!" Kate yelled back. Vero jaw clenched at every words.

"i can say the same thing for you and Effy!"she hissed with a smirk. Kate eyes was burning with fire.

"I want you to take a shower and wash that whore off of you," She demanded avoiding the comment. "Then come down for dinner, and we'll talk about how we're going to deal with this." Vero scoffed and laughed.

"what? you going to take my car ,computer and all!" She said sarcastically.

"yes, exactly!" Kate said. Vero mouth drop. She collect her clothes angrily before she walked upstairs slamming her bedroom's door.

**Effy/Stranger**

Effy was in her bedroom with a random girl. She was searching for a new t-shirt to wear before they go out to a party downtown. The stranger was sitting on the bed, rolling a spliff. After getting dress she turned around to look at the girl with a smirk across her face. That was where she decided to make her move. When Effy was cleaning up her shit at home she found the last of her stash of crystal in a baggy. At first she was just going to throw it away. Then she thought She should give it to the girl. And then she had a better idea.

"So here," She said holding out the bag. "You still want it right?"

The stranger came over immediately, now serious and tried to play it cool; as though she might be mildly interested. "Cool. Thanks."

Effy smiled."

She parried with, "That's crack, smart girl" She had a way of staring with her eyes that was very attractive.

"Right, well I'm not giving it to you for free." Effy said seductively. The girl raised an eyebrow.

This peaked her interest. "Well I could owe you, but I'm a little short on cash at the moment."

Effy leveled off her stare and said, "I don't want money."

Stepping closer to her she immediately understood. She smiled politely in a kind and understanding way that still came across as condescending.  
"Sorry sweetie, but you gonna have to wait after the party !I don't want to hook up with you right now!" the girl said with a smirk.

"Are you serious?" She was astounded. The girl fixed Effy for a long time before she smiled and get very closer to her.

She hesitated. "Wait, let me smoke first." She lifted to pipe to her lips and smoked a big bowl to her head, and so did Effy.

**Naomi/Emily/Brooke**

Naomi and Emily were talking in the kitchen, when they got interrupt by Brooke.

"oh! hey! i didn't knew that you were there!" Brooke said, looking pat Naomi and then at Emily.

"i live here remember!" Naomi replied and rolled her eyes.

"what are you up to little B!"Emily asked, before the sister start to yell at each other. Brooke glared at Naomi before she turn her attention to Emily.

"ermm...nothing!..actually i was going to the party downtown, so do you want to come" she asked.

"no, we don't want to!" Naomi said harshly n Emily hit her on the arm.

"yes, ok! we just gonna get ready!" the red girl.

**Kate/stranger/Effy**  
Everyone was dancing and having fun. Naomi and Emily went to a quiet place, leaving Brooke alone with a girl. Vero was there too but she didn't move from her seat. Her sister was angry to see Effy with that girl on the dance floor so she went to the bar for a drink.  
Kate reached her slim arm across the bar to the shot glass filled with hundred proof tequila that the bar tender poured for her. She smiled at the woman on the other side of the bar between them and she smiled back. Kate put the glass to her lips and shot her head back, taking the shot before the pretty bar tender could get her something to chase it with. With an eye brow raised the bar tender leaned over, putting her elbows on the bar and smiled, waiting for Kate to ask for something else. But they got interrupt by a brunette.

"heyyy!" Effy said happily and wrapped an arm around Kate's neck, who flinched at the touch and pull away. Kate looked at her and could tell that Effy was more than drunk and her pupils were dilated.

"what the fuck did you take!" Kate hissed. Effy started to giggle.

"why do you want to know, its not of your business!" She answered while she was ordering a round of tequila. Kate stop her by the arm.

"because...i care about you and i hate to see you in that state!" Kate informed softly, looking deeply in Effys eyes.

"who asked you to care about me when i don't care about you!"she said, fixing Kate in the eyes before she walk away with the drinks. Kate's heart dropped, she cant believe that Effy just say that. The bartender noticed that.

"well i think someone need another round" she said and walked to get the drinks. Kate didn't saw when Effy was looking at her because the brunette didn't want to say those words; she care about Kate, a lot!

**Alexia/Brooke/the rest of the gang**

Alexia and Brooke stopped dancing together before they walk to the table, where the rest of the gang was. Alexia was trying to avoid Vero's angry eyes who was on her.

"why are you looking at me like that!"Alexia asked annoyed.

"why do you think!..you were dancing with that stupid whore!" Vero hissed, at this Brooke stood up angrily.

"what the fuck did you call me!" she yelled getting closer to Vero, who did the same thing but got blocked by Katie who stand between them.

"whooa! calm down girls we don't want any fight here!" she hissed glaring at the girls.

"no, she fucking calm me a whore when she know exactly that im not the whore here, but you!" Brooke yelled glaring at Vero.

"Brooke, stop ok! you don't have to do this!" Alexia said.

"you dont even know me so how can you say that" Vero hissed back. Brooke smirked.

"cuz let me remind you that you're the one who was sleeping around and make sex tape to help your mom with the meds AND cheat on Alexia! ..so that's why you're a fuc-"Brooke started to say but received a punch on her face. She flinched when she saw that she was bleeding. Alexia, Katie and Sandra was holding Vero. The blonde stood up and laughed softly when she saw the blood on her hand.

"i'm not done with you, Vero!" She hissed before she walked away. Alexia turned to look at Vero with angry eyes.

"why did you do that!"she yelled. Vero flinched.

"what! you want to fuck her too, like Effy did!" Vero yelled back, regretting her words when she felt a hard slap on her face. The girls eyes widened in shock, they never saw this side of Alexia.

"I'm not you Vero!" Alexia said and walk away. Vero knew that she really fucked up this time.

**Kate/stranger**

"What is your name?" Kate asked drunkenly, realizing that is all she wanted to know in that moment. She only wanted to know what she could call this beautiful creature that had eyes of a silvery blue.

Giggling, Beccy said, " My name is Beccy and what is yours hun?" Beccy leaned in closer to hear her because she was being very quiet in this very loud environment.

"Kate," she whispered back, barely breathing now because of how strong the urge was to kiss those full lips. Beccy leaned closer, about to ask again because she couldn't hear her but just then a very drunk young man yelled out that the two women were going to kiss. The young man put his arms around Kate's shoulders and pushed her forward slightly, and with how close their faces were, Beccy took the opportunity to fake an accidental kiss. Their lips bumped, a soft amount of her tongue slipped over Kate's sweet lips.

Beccy looked at the woman across from her and noticed her shock. In that moment, she felt so bad that she leaned over, grabbed the back of her head softly, pulling her closer. Beccy whispered in her ear, "wait for me until my shift is over, it won't be too long. " The excitement of the soft brush of her voice in Kate's ear was apparent in the Goosebumps on her arms. Beccy smiled at her again. Kate needed to forget about Effy tonight.


	53. author note 4

**Hi,i know that it's been a while since i haven't post a new chapter!And I'm sorry about that!:(..But don't worry , I'll post a new chapter soon but not now because I'm currently working on something else!...And this story is based on everyone,not only Naomi/Emily, I changed a lot of things for the next chapters!Don't be surprise about that!...So guys,be patient!:P...I won't stop writing this story now!:)**

**P.S:if anyone want to beta this story for me,or know someone who can do it,just tell me!:**)**  
**


	54. Chapter 54

**::/Thanks to everyone for the reviews!:) **

******Naomi/Emily**  


"So...I was thinking that maybe we could hang out tonight. Watch a movie or something?" Naomi suggested, hand in hand with Emily. The red-head adjusted the bag on her shoulder before answering.

"I can't tonight...sorry," Emily replied finally, avoiding her girlfriend's eyes. Naomi stopped walking and frowned, eyebrows furrowing as she turned to look back at her girlfriend.

"Why?" The blonde asked. Emily sighed, pulling a hand through her hair.

"I already have plans with Vero," She answered, biting her lip when she heard Naomi groan.

"You're gonna ditch me to hang out with Vero...who just got back in town?" She exclaimed incredulously.

"We'll hang out another time, ok? And anyway, we have plenty time for that! I'm your girlfriend, remember?" Emily stated with a grin. Naomi shook her head, slow smile creeping onto her face as well. She gave Emily a peck on the lips.

"Ok, fine. You're right...but I thought that she said she wasn't getting back until next week?" Naomi asked, confused, grabbing Emily's hand once again.

"Yeah, I know...but she told me that she wanted to get back sooner because she had to talk to Alexia and fix things." Emily answered. Naomi nodded, squeezing her girlfriend's hand a little tighter.

When they got home, Emily immediately went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Naomi removed her coat before following her girlfriend to the kitchen. Emily already had a drink in hand, and opened the bottle of juice a take a sip before she spoke.

"I have to talk to you about something." She informed her girlfriend, laughing softly when she saw the look in Naomi's eyes. She put the bottle down on the table beside the other girl.

"What is it?" Naomi asked, somewhat suspiciously.

"Well...I've been talking to my mom..." Emily began, and Naomi's jaw clenched tightly. She hated Jenna more than anything. She'd tried to ruin their relationship, after all. Emily just ignored her, continuing.

"It's been six months and she wants to apologise for everything...and she also wants to talk to you." Emily said softly. Naomi glared at the red-head, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Emily, you know me well enough! I don't want to see that bitch, let alone talk to her! She's messing with you!" Naomi hissed harshly.

"Hey, watch out! My mom is not a bitch. You are going to talk to her whether you want to or not." The other girl replied with a cold voice. Naomi continued giving Emily the death glare.

"Fine! But I'm not going to care if I'm a bitch to her. When is she coming anyway? And does Katie know about it?" Naomi asked; not quite calm enough to keep her voice down.

"Yes, Katie knows. But remember...my mom didn't hate Katie when she found out that she was bi. And she's coming tomorrow, so behave. Please."

"Argh. I hate you right now." Naomi whined. Emily shook her head with a smile and moved her chair closer to Naomi.

"No, you love me to death." Emily murmured, smirking. Naomi gave in, giggling slightly before leaning in to give her a kiss.

"Yes, you're right." Naomi said, not able to resist the smile spreading across her face.

"Ready for bed?" Emily asked seductively. Naomi didn't answer. Instead, she pulled Emily to her feet, dragging her upstairs to the bedroom.

**Vero/Alexia**

When Alexia got in the restaurant, she wasn't sure if she even wanted to see Vero. She was still angry after what she had done and wasn't sure if she could forgive the other girl. She spotted the girl already at the table and sighed, walking towards her reluctantly. When Vero saw her, she gave her a tight smile.

"Hey! I'm glad that you came!" Vero exclaimed. Alexia nodded and sat down opposite her. They waited for a waitress to come take their order, not talking when their meals arrived or when they started eating. It was only when they were done that Vero decided to break the silence.

"Well...erm...I guess that I own you an explanation..." Vero said softly. Alexia nodded again, unable to find her voice. Vero took a deep breath and began talking. Throughout it all, Alexia kept shaking her head, like she couldn't and didn't want to believe what Vero was telling her because there was no way that the girl she loved was prostituting herself. Alexia was too angry to even attempt trying to understand the other girl's words.

"I can't believe that you did all this! You could have found something else, Vero!" Alexia hissed, slamming her hands on the table loudly.

"I'm trying to have a proper conversation with you. Can't we do that without yelling at one another? Why can't you just try to understand what I've been through?" Vero hissed back, hint of sadness in her voice. Alexia scoffed.

"I understand why you did it...It's just...I'm in shock," Alexia said, this time more calmly.

"I know that...but...can we start at zero like before?" Vero asked quietly. "Please?"

She leant her hands across the table to take Alexia's ones in hers. The girl looked at both their hands hesitantly, and then looked back at Vero. They stared at each other for a moment before Alexia gave her a little smile.

"Ok...I accept," she answered, watching the smile on Vero's face widen the way her own one was. Suddenly, they found they had so much to talk about. Everything and nothing. How much they loved and had missed each other. After about two hours they finally left the restaurant, and once they were outside, Vero pulled Alexia into her arms, hugging her like she was never letting her go again, and together they went back home.

**Effy/Kate**

Vero had asked Effy to keep an eye on Stephy while she'd been gone. They'd fallen asleep around six in the evening. Effy had her arms around the little girl, holding her closely to her chest when a few minutes later, she was woken up by someone. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see who it was.

"Hey...what are you doing here?" Kate asked, confused. Effy pulled away from Stephy and tucked the girl in, and then she turned towards Kate.

"Vero asked me to keep an eye on her. Don't worry...I'm leaving now." She said in a rush, already starting to gather her stuff. Kate watched her every move before coming to her senses. She reached out an arm to stop Effy, and there was a brief moment where they just stared at one other.

"W-Why don't you stay for a bit...maybe we could watch a movie?" Kate asked hopefully. Effy looked at the floor before meeting Kate's gaze.

"Sorry, I can't...I-I have to go get ready for my date." Effy lied, dropping her gaze once more. She hated lying to Kate, but it was the only thing she could do right now. Kate frowned, and Effy could see the sadness and confusion on her face.

"Oh." She mumbled, still staring at Effy with the same look in her eyes. She didn't say anything else when Effy said good bye, and didn't notice the guilt in the other girl's eyes.

After Effy left, Kate was left standing there in shock, the sadness rolling off her in waves. She couldn't believe that Effy was on a date. Trying to distract herself, she carried Stephy to bed before walking into her own bedroom where she could be alone and no one else would hear her cry.

**The gang**

"Thank god! Two weeks and High School is OVER!" Alexia yelled.

The girls laughed before joining her at a table just outside the restaurant.

"Well someone's in a hurry." Katie said, smirking. Alexia rolled her eyes at her and took a sip from her beer.

"Katie?" Emily called. Her twin turned toward her.

"Mum is coming tomorrow." Emily announced and Katie scoffed before taking a bite from her sandwich.

"Why? If she's coming over to create drama for you and Naomi then I swear I'm not going to be there." Katie said coldly. Naomi smirked at Emily, and Emily rolled her eyes.

"See! I told her the exact same thing! Believe me, Katie...I'm on your side." Naomi said with a big smile. Emily hit her arm.

"Shut up! She's changed, ok? And I know that what she did was out of control, but everyone deserves a second chance...don't you think?" Emily asked, turning toward her girlfriend. Naomi shook her head.

"She's had _more_ than two chances!" The blonde argued. Emily glared at her and pulled her body away from Naomi, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Erm...I think that Emily is right. I mean, I don't know her mum, but I'm sure that she really wants to make it up to the both of you...so Naomi, give her a chance." Alexia said, glancing between both Emily and Naomi. Naomi just rolled her eyes.

The girls had dropped the topic and were already talking about something else when they noticed that Kate hadn't said a word. She wasn't talking or listening, her mind seemingly elsewhere.

"Kate! what's on your mind?" Naomi asked, moving closer to the other girl. Kate shook her head and sighed.

"N-Nothing..." She lied. The girls raised their eyebrows.

"You're a bad liar, you know." Alexia said and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Well...I saw Effy earlier at my house...and I asked her if she wanted to stay over but she told me that she had...a date." Kate said harshly. The girls frowned before bursting out laughing. Kate glared at them, confused.

"What's so funny?" She asked angrily.

"Damn girl. She had you on this one!" Katie said, still chuckling. Kate's eyes widened before she clenched her fists, anger seeping through her.

"That bitch. I knew it was too good to be true." She muttered under her breath.

"Maybe there was a reason she lied to you about that." Emily said, biting her lip. She was well aware that what she was saying was just a stupid excuse to back up the other girl.

"Seriously, Ems...I thought you were smarter than that." Alexia said with a smirk. Emily pouted, hiding her face affectionately in Naomi's shoulders.

"I don't know why she would lie to me." Kate said sadly. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Look, I know that you and Effy are confused about everything, but girls, both of you need to figure out what you want...one of you is going to end up getting hurt pretty badly..." Sandra said seriously. All the girls nodded and Kate laughed bitterly.

"Like that wasn't already done...and where the hell is she if she's not on a date?" Kate asked, looking around the group.

"She's with Brooke. God knows what they're doing right now." Katie let out without thinking. Her twin and Alexia hit her on the arm.

"Just like always! Maybe she should be with Brooke instead of me! I'm going home...thanks for the supper, guys." She said angrily, standing up from her chair and walking away from the gang.

"We should have just kept our mouths shut..." Alexia said. The other girls could only nod in response.

**Brooke/Naomi**

Brooke walked into the house as silently as possible, hoping that everyone was already asleep. She made her way toward the kitchen and turned the light on, jumping in shock when she saw her sister sitting at the table glaring at her like she had been waiting the entire time.

"Jesus, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Brooke hissed, putting a hand to her chest to calm down her heartbeat. Naomi looked at her closely and could tell that she was high as hell. Probably drunk too.

"I don't fucking care! It's four-thirty in the morning! Where the fuck _were_ you? And don't tell me with Effy because she told me that she left you at one." Naomi hissed in a low voice.

"I was out! Duh!" Brooke said, defending herself. Naomi kept on glaring.

"I don't have time for your jokes, Brooke...you're wasted and it's like this every night." Naomi informed her. Brooke scoffed, tugging her fingers through her hair furiously.

"You're not my mum, Naomi! I can do whatever I want! And you're not even supposed to be awake at this time...Emily is upstairs in your bed, remember?" Brooke said with a scowl when her sister gave her a sharp look.

"That's the thing, Brooke...I'm not your mom, but soon I'll kick your ass out of my house...and stay the fuck away from Effy. I don't know what you're trying to do by messing with her and Kate, but this..._all of it_...has to stop!" Naomi yelled. Brooke frowned for a moment before suddenly starting to laugh. The blonde girl looked at her in surprise.

"You won't kick me out. You love me too much to do that! And FYI, Effy and I are just having fun with one another. We slept together...so what? I don't have feelings for her or anything! As for Kate...if she wasn't such a bitch, Effy would be with _her_ right now! And now I'm going to bed...so, good night!" Brooke yelled back before storming off, leaving Naomi standing there groaning angrily before finally making her way back to her room.

**More reviews if you want more chapters! :)**

**The End**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

"Why did you lie to me?" Kate asked harshly. Effy turned her head around to look at the girl.

"Because what I do in my life doesn't concern you!" Effy hissed. Kate scoffed.

"Yeah,you're right!...But you didn't have to lie about this!...You know how I feel about you and the only thing you can do is lie to me and hurt my feelings!" Kate yelled with sadness in her eyes. Effy swallowed her lump before she looked away.

"I don't want to do this right now,Kate!" Effy said. She was trying to get rid of Kate because right now it wasn't a good time to have this kind of conversation.

"Why?...Right now,let's have our fight!" Kate said angrily. Effy sighed, reached her hands in her hair and glared at Kate. Before she has the time to answer,a familiar voice cut her off.

"Effy?...Where did you put my bra, beause I-" Brooke yelled but stopped in her tracks when she saw who was there._''Oh shit!''_She bit her lip nervously. Kate looked toward Effy with sadness in her eyes. The tears were rolling down her eyes and she shook her head. Effy closed her eyes and stared at the ground. Kate let out a bitter laugh.

"wow!...I-I don't even know what to say or why I'm still standing here!...you're a selfish bitch,you know that!...you made me look like a fool, admit it!..You don't fuckin care about me!" Kate screamed. Brooke and Effy swallowed hard.

"it's not like that and you know it."Effy informed her softly. She walked closer to Kate and tried to touch her arm but Kate pushed her away and the brunette ended up with her back on the wall.

"Fuck you,Effy!...I can't even look in your face without wanting to slap you!...you disgust me!" Kate hissed in Effy's face, who was holding back the tears.

"I think that I'm gonna go." Brooke suggested and tried to walk away.

"No!You stay and I'll leave!" Kate said coldly before she walked out of the house,slamming the door behind her. Brooke gave Effy a sorry look.

"Don't fuckin say a word,Brooke,or I'm going to hurt you!" Effy warned. Brooke nodded. Effy walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her. The blond knew that a part of this was her fault and she never wanted to create drama between the two girls.

**AAA**

"hey, has anyone seen Effy?" asked Katie. The girls shook their heads.

"Kate?" Naomi asked.

"Nope, and I don't fuckin care about her anymore!" Kate answered harshly and swallowed another shot before she stood up and walked on the dance floor. The girls looked at each other with knowing looks on their faces.

"Woah! I think that something really bad happened between them!"Sandra said. Naomi turned her head and glared at her sister who avoided looking at her.

"félicitation petite soeur!...Now you ** up everything!" Naomi yelled with sarcasm in her voice.

"Naomi,calm down for Christ sake! It's not her fault. "Alexia exclaimed,trying to defend Brooke. Vero scoffed at this. Alexia frowned at her.

"Yeah, right! You should've kept your legs closed then like you're keeping your mouth closed now." Vero said with a smirk when the blond didn't replied right away. A few seconds and Brooke stood up angrily and slammed her hands on the table.

"Go fuck yourself, Vero!You're worse than me with all the girls you fuck for money to save your mother who certainly was already dying!" Brooke yelled. Everybody's mouth dropped except for Vero who looked very angry. Before she had the time to do something,someone beat her up and punched Brooke on the face. The girls gasped in shock.

"Don't you fuckin dare bring something up like that ever again!" Kate hissed in the blonde's face,who was holding her bleeding nose. Brooke stood up.

"All of you are crazy, I'm out of here!"Brooke said sadly.

"Kate,why the hell did you do that!" Emily asked harshly.

"Like my sister said, this girl couldn't keep her legs closed!" She answered harshly.

"Well, that's not a fuckin reason to hit her!" Alexia argued. Vero glared at her ex.

"Because now you're on her side! Did she paid you or fuck you to be on her side?" Vero joked but Alexia didn't take it very well. Vero immediately regrets what she said and sighed.

"i can't believe you just say something like that!"Alexia said sadly before she walked away from the table.

"Well, she deserved it!" Naomi said. Emily hit her on the arm.

"She's your sister, for Christ sake!"The red head said. Naomi scoffed.

"Sorry, but the sister i know doesn't fuck around with someone she knows that she's not supposed to!" Naomi hissed.

"You know what? I'm going home and as for you-find another place to sleep tonight!"Emily hissed back before she walked out of the club. Naomi sighed and swallowed a shot.

"For god's sake, what's going on with all of you? We're all falling apart!"Katie said. Sandra squeezed her hand and kissed her on the lips. The girls didn't say anything. In fact, they didn't know what to say because it was true-they were all falling apart. Vero for her part stood there staring at Alexia, who was dancing with some chicks. She felt like the world around her was going to crash.  
**AAA**

The next morning,all the girls were together. Effy and Brooke wasn't there. Alexia wouldn't talk to Vero, even if they were in the same places all the time. Emily was angry after Naomi, for her behavior last night. When Emily got home,she yelled with joy when she saw her mom.

"Mom!" she yelled and gives her mom a hug.

"hello sweety...hello Naomi,how have you been?" Jenna asked with a big smile. Emily turned to Naomi,who frowned to the question, only because she never thought that Jenna could asked something like that.

"I've been good!thanks!"She answered. Jenna nodded her head.

"well,how about a cup of tea and maybe we can talk about everything that i fucked up!" Jenna suggested. Naomi scoffed.

"yea,well,i can't wait to see that!" she said with sarcasm. Emily glared at her.

"listen,Naomi...I'm trying to be nice and I'm ready to fix everything!...Can you at least give me a chance to show you this?" Jenna said truthfully.

"how about...no!...i don't fuckin care about what you have to say!" Naomi hissed.

"what the fuck is wrong with you!...you know what?Get the fuck out of here!" Emily hissed. Naomi changes her expression and frowned.

"Emily,you can't do this just because your mom is here!" Naomi said in disbelief.

"watch me!...Out. Now!...Get back when you not acting like an hypocrite!" Emily said. Naomi sighed and glared at Jenna before she slammed the door behind her. Emily sighed sadly. The things between her and Naomi was getting complicated and can't understand why or because of what. She jumped when she feels an hand on her shoulder.

"Are you OK?... give her sometime...I know that it's hard for both of you,especially for her." Jenna reassured her. They smiled at each other.

"erm...hi" Brooke said wit a confuse look,when she gets downstairs. Emily rolled her eye.

" mom,this is Brooke,Naomi's sister." Emily said sheepishly. Brooke grinned.

"well,hello...and don't worry,I'm nothing like my sister!"said Brooke. Jenna chuckled and Emily too.

"well,I'm happy to know this...so since that your sister left with a bad mood,care to join us for a cup of tea?" Jenna suggested.

"hell yeah!" Brooke said. They all laughed before they walks to the kitchen.

**AAA**

"hey chica!" Vero said when she saw Naomi sitting on her porch.

"hey" Naomi mumbled,and took a last puff from her spliff before she throw it on the ground. Vero raised an eyebrow.

"what's wrong with you today?" Vero asked. The blond girl shrugged her shoulders.

"don't know...it's just that I'm piss because my girlfriend's mother is here,in my house!...i just want to kill her right now!" Naomi said through her teeth. Vero chuckled softly.

"well,maybe you should give her a chance to repair what she had done in the past." Vero said. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"jeez,are you sure that you and Alexia are not in connection right now!" the blond girl said. Vero looked at her strangely.

"euh...care to explain!" Vero said.

"she told me the same thing a few day ago!" Naomi said and smirked when she saw Vero blushed.

"shut up...let's not talk about this now...are you and Ems OK ?" Vero asked,changing the subject.

"to be honest,i don't know!...one day we are having fun and the next day we are fighting!" Naomi admitted.

"maybe you two should talk about this!...I mean,to fix the things!" Vero said. Naomi sighed and reached her hand in her hairs.

"i know!...but not everything is fuckin easy in this world!...And everything is driving me crazy;high school is almost over,we're all going to have a new life!I'm not fuckin ready for all this!" Naomi said coldly. Vero looks at the ground,thinking about what Naomi just say. It was true; everything is going to fell apart.

**AAA**

It been a week since Effy didn't leave her house or her bedroom. She was still affected about what happened last week with Kate. She was trying to do everything in her power to arrange the things and to be honest with herself for once. All this without acting like a bitch. She called Kate more than 15 time per day and nothing. Effy can tell that what Kate told her, was true. The brunette sighed before she lays her head on the pillow, fixing the celling

"you know,if you don't stop doing this,you might kill this poor celling!" a voice said playfully. Effy smiled in surprise before she turned toward the familiar voice. She jumped out of the bed and takes the girl fiercely in her arms.

"Amy!...when the fuck did you get back?" Effy asked and pulled away from her ex.

"i got back two days ago but i wasn't sure that you'd want to see me." Amy said nervously. Effy sighed before she sat back on the bed. Her ex follows her moves.

"don't say that!...yes,i was really mad at you for what you did but i still care about you,Am!And you know that." Effy said. Amy smiled.

"so,tell me what's in your pretty head?" The girl asked with a frown.

"nothing,i don't want to talk about it!" she answered a little bit too harshly.

"well,i don't care!...And knowing you,the only reason you could be like that it's because of a girl!"Amy replied with a smirk. Effy glared at her.

"change of subject...Now!" Effy ordoned. Amy rolled her eyes , before she brings her head on Effy's to be more comfortable. They started talking about everything and nothing till they fall asleep in each other arms.

**AAA**

"so,i told her that I'm done playing games with her!" Kate slurred and swallows another shot. Sandra rubs her back affectionately.

"i know that things between you two are not easy but you two are idiot right now!" Sandra informs.

"she's the one who's being an idiot,not me!" Kate replied hardly. Sandra rolled her eyes.

"whatever you say!...the only thing that I'm saying is that both of you need to come to your sense.'' The girl said.

''well,i don't want to!..so,let's just keep the things this way!'' Kate replied. Sandra mumbled an OK.

**AAA**

''hey'' Naomi said shyly with her hands in her pockets. Emily looks away from her magazine and she stares at her for a second before she gets back to what she was reading.

''hi'' was the only thing Emily said and continues to read her magazine. Naomi groaned angrily before she yanked the magazine from her hands. Her girlfriend glared at her.

''I'm sorry,OK?...I'm fuckin sorry about last day!'' Naomi said. Emily scoffed and crossed her arms.

''it's not to me that you have to say that!'' She said.

''argh!..fine!..I'll talk to her,happy now!'' Naomi yelled. Emily laughed bitterly.

''No...No,I'm not fuckin happy!...You promised me and you didn't..it looks like your sister is better than you in that scene!'' Emily yelled back. Naomi frowned her eyebrows confusedly.

''why are you talking about my sister in this story?'' The blond girl asked.

''when you left after being a cold bitch to my mom, she was there and Jenna invited her for a cup of tea...Because apparently,there is someone here who couldn't do it!''Emily stated with an angry stare. Naomi clenched her jaw.

''for god sake,Emily!...you think this is easy for me to forget about what she did to me,to us!...She don't deserve to be here,in my house or in our life!'' Naomi screamed. Emily laughed bitterly and shook her head. She took her bag from the bed. Naomi looks at her with a question look.

''fine!...if you don't want her in our life,then I'm out of yours...have a good day or whatever!...I'm out of here!'' Emily screamed back with no emotion. She walks out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Naomi yelled in the empty room, trying to process what just happen,but she couldn't.

**AAA**

Two weeks had pass and everything was strange between the girls. None of them knew what to do about it. Naomi doesn't know if Emily will forgive her for her behavior,Vero has a hard time with Alexia, who won't talk to her or look at her and as for Katie and Sandra,they're having a great relationship...for now. When the girls walks into the club, they took a table and ordered their drink before they started a conversation.

''so,me and Sandra had the idea to buy a loft together after the graduation...what about you guys?'' Katie announced. Vero didn't say a words, Alexia was throwing her a look that she couldn't understand. Emily and Naomi shifted uncomfortably in their seat,r efusing to look at each other.

''i don't know for me...i didn't make any plans for now'' Emily answered softly. Katie can sense that something was wrong. She looks one last time at Naomi,before she turned to her sister.

''Ems,can i talk to you for a second?'' Katie asked. Emily nodded her head before she follows her sister to the bar. When they were gone,Naomi let out a groan.

''OK,well that was strange!'' Kate stated.

''yea..i know'' Naomi mumbled. They all restart the conversation without Katie,Emily,Effy and Brooke. While they were laughing and joking, Kate stops laughing immediately.

''what's wrong?'' Alexia asked,when she saw the look on Kate's face. Kate just clenches her hands over her glass,she knows that she has no right to be jealous or anything,but she couldn't help it as she watched a girl flirting and touching Effy. The rest of the girls followed her gaze.

''whoa minute!...Amy is back!'' Naomi yelled in shock. Alexia frowned with confusion in her eyes because she didn't know about this.

''Kate,don't do anything stupid,please!'' Vero warned softly. Kate laughed bitterly before she looks at her sister.

''you think that I'll do something stupid?...here she is now!'' Kate said sarcastically when she saw Effy walking to their table.

''Hey guys...Kate'' Effy said to everyone but Kate didn't reply. Effy bits her lips nervously.

''hey,Eff!'' The girls replied,except Kate who was glaring at Amy. Everyone around the table stayed in silence,until Alexia broke the silence.

''so,Amy when did you got back?...you didn't call me to tell me!'' Alexia asked. Amy rolled her eyes.

''i got back two days ago and i didn't told you,because of what happened between us,ya know!''Amy answered. Her cousin nodded her head.

''For how long are you staying here?'' Naomi asked and glanced between Amy and Effy. Amy looks at Effy and smiled before she turns back to Naomi.

''forever!...i won't get back to LA now!...I have some stuffs to deal with right now'' Amy said with a smile. She gives Effy a wink, who chuckled. Kate didn't like the action and clenches her teeth. She was very jealous and angry at Effy. The brunette looked at her with a frown before she spoke.

''euhm...Kate,i want you to meet...erm...Amy'' Effy said awkwardly, avoiding the death stare that Kate was giving her. Amy extends her hand for Kate to shake it,but she didn't do it. Kate stood up from her sit.

''i don't need to meet your fuckin little slut of the night'' she said with disgust before she walks toward the bar to get a drink. Effy stares at the ground and sighed.

''what did i do?...she don't even know me!'' Amy asked in shock. Vero rubs her arm.

''don't worry about it,you didn't do anything!...She just having a bad time.'' Vero reassures but Amy knew that there was something else. Before Effy had the time to add something,Kate gets back at the table with her drink.

"i don't know for you,but i don't like this girl!"Kate said coldly. Effy glared at her.

"i didn't ask for your opinion on my ex!"Effy hissed and smirked when she saw Kate clenching her fists.

"OK!...both of you!stop!"Sandra yelled. Kate continues to glare at Amy,who was confuse about the scene. She couldn't understand now why Kate was so angry and jealous.

"em...what's going on here?"Amy asked with a frown across her face. Kate gave her a dead stare.

"fuck off!...we didn't ask you anything!So,get your skanky ass out of here!" Kate said coldly, getting closer to her face. Amy chuckled softly.

''i don't know what your problem is,but you need to calm down!'' Amy replied. Kate scoffed at her.

''i will,after i beat the shit out of you'' Kate hissed, getting more closer to Amy,ready to hit her but Effy blocked her way.

"Kate,stop it!...you said that you don't want to have anything to do with me and now you getting angry cuz I'm hanging out with my ex!" Effy yelled. Kate shook her head angrily,even if you can see some sadness in her eyes.

''yes!...Because one;she's your fuckin ex! And two;you can't keep lying to me about everything!''Kate yelled back.

''yea and so what?..you're not my girlfriend and you never were!'' Effy screamed.

"forget it!...have a good night!" Kate said harshly before she walks away. Effy closed her eyes and reached her hands in her hairs at the same time.

!

**Warning::MIstakes are mine!...i couldn't find a beta to correct my text so I had to try by myself!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

It looks like Effy didn't got her chance with Kate last night. And ended up leaving the club with someone else after being reject by Kate.

Beep beep beep ... beep beep beep...

''Ohhhhh!" Effy groaned as she clumsily and carelessly felt her way around the smooth wooden surface of the cabinet, searching sleepily for the alarm clock.

"Aha" came the familiar chuckle from the other side of the bed.

Effy switched off the alarm before sighing in relief at the peace. She plonked her head back on the soft, fluffy, sleep-persuading pillow, then turned to look at the girl beside her. Amy lay still beside her with closed eyes and a slight grin on her attractive face.

"You know Amy,since i know you, you laugh at me every morning and I can never work out what's so funny!" Effy muttered.

"Good morning to you too and it's cuz you look so damn cute when you wake up!" Adam responded sarcastically.

"Sorry" Effy chuckled, "good morning devil" she replied with a small kiss on the cheek.

"That's better".Effy didn't know what she was doing at the time. She was confuse about what her and Amy could be right now. But she always feel comfortable and in protection in Amy's arms.

They laughed together for a second as Amy struggled to allow her eyes to adjust to the morning light,which poured through the gaps in the closed curtains. The face she was pulling whilst she tried to open her eyes just made Effy laugh more. Eventually, they regained their composure and Amy managed to keep her eyes open.

Taking her first look into those expressive brown eyes which she loved so much, Effy asked,

"So why do you giggle at me first thing every morning?"

"Ah, you know me babe, always giggling at something" Amy smiled.

"Hmmm," Effy agreed, "That's why I like you A LOT".

"What because I laugh at you every morning?" she asked glancing wearily over at the girl , still struggling to keep her eyes open.

"No!" Effy grinned, "because you're always happy!".

"Yes well you have to be."

"What do you mean?" Effy asked curiously.

Amy leaned over onto her side,so that she could face Effy properly. Gazing into her tired green eyes she asked,

"What's with the philosophical mood this morning? Usually,when we were together, I just get a cuddle" she smiled.

"Hmm," Effy answered,

"no reason, I just want to talk to my little devil for a while" she smiled back.

"Aww well ain't that sweet" Amy mocked, making a silly face like that face that people make when they see a new-born baby, or a puppy.

Effy laughed uncontrollably,

"Oh shut up" she said feeling a little embarrassed, looking up at the ceiling to hide her embarrassment.

Amy reached over to the other side of the big king-sized bed to where Effy was led. Effy felt her warm, loving hand caress her cheek and upper neck. Effy grinned and turned her head back towards her. She saw the sparkle in Amy's caring brown eyes. It always amazed Effy how fresh and attractive Amy looked, even first thing in the morning. Effy was always in love with Amy,in fact she never stop loving her since the day she left when they were little. Effy released her arm from under the covers and reached out to hold Amy's arm. As Amy caressed Effy's face, the brunette stroked Amy's arm, sharing the intimate warmth which seeped from their hot bodies.

Amy decided to take it to the next level. She leaned over more and slowly moved her soft red lips nearer to Effy's face. And she can tell that Effy really want her right now cuz she was pull more closer to the brunette. She leaned in and gently placed her moist juicy lips on Effy's. The kiss was gentle and passionate. Their eyes were closed once more as they allowed their mouths to do all the talking. Before they knew it, their hands were going crazy as if following the lead set by their tongues. Effy moaned at the feeling she was getting from Amy's busy hands as they caressed her back and shoulders. Effy reached one hand around to the back of Amy's head and ran it though her long hair. Breaking the kiss momentarily she said;

"i really need you right now".She wasn't really thinking at the moment and at the same time there was this name who couldn't stop going trough her head. Effy feel guilty about every moves she was doing now. But she has not reason to be because remember;Kate pushed her away.

**AAA**

She rolled over and found an empty space. She opened her eyes to find Vero sitting on the couch and knees drawn to her chest.

A little confused,Alexia got up and walked toward her. When she was close enough she could smell her arousal, it was intoxicating. She leaned forward for a kiss only to meet air. A little surprised and a bit hurt Alexia asked

"Hey, what's the matter?" She must have had a hurt look on her face because she wouldn't look at Alexia in the eye.

She softly whispered,

"I'm sorry."

She was truly confused,sad and angry. What did she need to be sorry about? Is it about last night? Did she regret it? The thoughts ran around in her head as she stared at her hoping she would look at her.

"what do you mean?...Tell me what's wrong?" she spoke with such emotion. She still wouldn't look at Alexia's. Alexia couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her face and made her look at her.

"Tell me?" She asked her again a little bit too harsh

She finally spoke,

"I'm sorry that I did that to you...taking advantage of you".Alexia pulled away from her with an angry face before she start to get dress.

"wow!...i can't believe that you did this!..I was going to give you a second chance after everything,but i was wrong!...I hate you!"Alexia yelled as she buckled her belt. Vero stared at her with a shock expression and stood up to apologies but it was too late. Alexia was already gone.

**AAA**

Ignoring Katie's invitation,Effy instead dove into the pool. The water was nice and warm as she swims a number of laps. Finally tired of that,she emerged out from the pool at which point she was hit by a towel. Amy playfully threw at her Drying herself off,she sat on the chaise next to her and stretched out. Effy didn't notice the look that Kate was giving them. Effy couldn't help but notice that Alexia and Naomi was looking at her with a puzzled expression. After a few minutes Kate stood up and announced that she was going to make a pitcher of margarita. She caught Effy's eyes and glared at her before she walked away. As soon as she went in,Naomi and Alexia moved and sat in the lounger next to her.

"My God Eff, I hadn't noticed earlier but what happened to you?"Alexia asked with a funny look.

"What are you talking about Al?" She answered,feeling uncomfortable.

"Your back, you have so many scratches on it one would think an animal attacked you. Although I would guess in a sense that's true."Naomi added. Amy was suppressing her laugh. The two girls looked at her and raised their eyebrows. Effy glared at Amy.

"I don't know, maybe it happened when i was playing soccer" she said vaguely. She didn't like lying to them but she certainly couldn't tell her who marked her,not now.

"Yeah right! I might be a year younger than you but I didn't just get off the boat. I know what fingernail marks look like and you have a giant case of that. But I have my sources and I'll find out."Alexia said with a smirk. Effy clenched her teeth.

She didn't answer her and when Kate came out with margarita and glasses. She served them all and sat down again. After this Alexia and Naomi were quiet but Effy noticed that they were playing with their phones a lot. A couple of hours later they all went in for lunch. While they were sitting there eating,Naomi surprised her with a question.

"So Iffy, I heard you left the club with Amy the other night. Is that true?"Naomi asked with a knowing look. Effy clenched her jaw and shifted uncomfortably on her seat. Alexia stared at Amy with a cheeky smile and Kate didn't look too happy but jealous.

The question caught her by surprise and she also noticed that Kate's ears perked up as well. Taking a deep breath first she arranged her thoughts before answering.

"Yeah I left with her and so what!... How do you know about this?"Effy informed with an furious look and unable to look at Kate. During her answer,she noticed Kate was gripping her glass so tight her knuckles turned white but fortunately the other girls were too busy watching Effy to notice her reaction. As the girls were answering her,Kate couldn't deal with this,so she walked upstairs.

**AAA**

"Emily!...for god sake,stop being a bitch and let's talk like real adult!"Naomi yelled and grabbed the girl by the arm to stop from walking away. Emily pull away aggressively and glared at her girlfriend.

"this is pathetic coming from you!...i asked you to do one thing for me. ONE thing and you didn't do!...I'm sick of all this;!"Emily yelled back. Their girl friends were looking at them with questions looks writing all over their faces. The couple was standing outside Alexi's house.

"i said i was fucking sorry!...And that's not the point...this,us,what the hell is going on now!...We can't stay in the same room without fighting or you giving me the death stare and make me look like a fool" Naomi raised her voice more than before. Emily groaned and looked away for a second before she turns back to Naomi.

"this,us...it's not working anymore!...i can't have a future with a girl like you,with bad behavior and all!...How can i have a family with you if you cant keep blowing everything"Emily screamed. She was very angry at the moment and couldn't do anything about it. The girls stand there with shock expressions. Naomi face change from madness to sadness. She.

walked closer to Emily, who took a step back.

"w-what?...you can't be serious,Ems!...We can work this out!I know that it's the stress and confusions but it's not a reason for us to break up!"Naomi announced softly. Emily sighed and reached her hand in her hairs.

"this is for the best,Naomi!...I don't want to stay with someone who can't accept my family or won't respect them and me!"Emily hissed sadly. Naomi scoffed and laughed bitterly.

"Emily!I think you need to think about what you doing right now!"Vero informed. Emily glared at her.

"oh!so this is why you want to break up with me cuz i hate your fuckin mom!...This is ridiculous!I thought that you were better than this!"Naomi hissed trough her teeth. Emily throws her hands in the air.

"not only this!...I'm going to Harvard,not in the same school as you!OK?"Emily screamed. Everyone in the room turned in silence;they were all in shock. Naomi fixed Emily deeply in the eyes with sadness and confusions. She clenched her jaw as she hold back her tears.

"you're full of shit,Em!...you know that?...i gave you everything that you want and need!I was there for you when your fuckin mom kicked you out of the house!...We went through a lot together but we always find a way to get over it!...And now...this!"The blond girl yelled with rage,making every girls jump. They never saw this side of her except for Emil,Katie,Effy and Alexia. Emily shut her eyes as the tears starts to roll down her face. The blond girl wait for her to say something but at the moment,Emily couldn't say a word. Naomi shook her head angrily.

"have a good life or whatever it is!:..I'm out of it for good!"Naomi hissed,glaring at Emily one last time before she storms out off the house,slamming the door behind her. Emily did the same by going into the guest room. The ex couple knew that they didn't want this at all but it was Emily's idea. The girls stared at each other in an awkward moment.

**AAA**

"well that didn't turn well!"Veronica said. Katie rolled her eyes.

"no!...for real!"The red head said with sarcasm.

"we can't let this happen!...They are made for each other!"Alexia exclaimed,avoiding Vero's eyes who was on her. Katie sighed.

"then you'll do it!"she suggested. Alexia widened her eyes in shock and stared at Katie like if she was crazy.

"hell no!...she's your fuckin sister!...And i don't want to get in her business,i already have enough problem like that!"Alexia said and glared at Vero at the end of her sentence. Vero swallowed uncomfortably. Katie noticed this.

"what the hell is going between you two?"she asked confusedly. Vero was ready to explain but Alexia was faster.

"it's nothing important,except that she take advantage of me last night!"Alexia said angryly. Katie frowns and stared at Vero who was staring at the ground.

"you two!...did...the thing?"Katie rambled in shock. Alexia rolled her eyes.

"yes,Katie!we had sex last night!...it was perfectly good and awesome till she rejects me saying that she was sorry for taking advantage of me!"Alexia yelled in Vero face instead of Katie. She was very obsesses about what Vero did. The girl couldn't look in her eyes,cuz she know that what she did was not good.

"it wasn't meant to be like that,Lexia!...I'm sorry,OK?"vero pleaded. Alexia laughed bitterly.

"you have no right to call me like that since a long time...and no it's not OK!...I feel disgust about myself,about what you did to me!You take advantage of me like if i was one of your one night stands with who you made that tape!"Alexia screamed. Vero clenched her jaw at the end of the comment,she didn't like it when someone bring that up. She walked closer to Alexia with a death stare. Alexia was scare for the first time in her life but she didn't show it.

"don't fuckin go there!...don't fuckin bring this up never again!"Vero hissed. Katie intercepted before Alexia add something.

"OK!...enough!...both of you!This is ridiculous!..,argh!I'm out of here!"Katie groaned before she walked out pf the door. After a few second,Alexia followed her moves.

**SORRY,again for my mistakes!:/**


	57. Pool Party

**Chapter 57**

It was early in the morning and Emily was still sleeping. She had a big night last night and can't really remember what had happened,except that she knows she was wasted as hell. She can't stop thinking about her fight with Naomi and never wanted to break up with her. But she know that she didn't had the choice to do it even if she didn't want to. She sighed before she stood up from her bed to go wash her face and brush her teeth. While she was cleaning herself,her sister walks in the bathroom with a funny look that Emily couldn't figure out. Katie stood beside her and starts to brush her teeth.

"Good morning"Katie said. Emily just rolled her eyes.

"Hi,Katie!".After they were done,Emily walked out of the bathroom,Katie followed her.

"So...you want to tell me what's going between you and Naomi!" The other twin asked with concern. Emily stops her movements when she heard the name and clenched her jaw.

"I broke up with her!...that's the only thing that I can tell you!" She answered harshly. Katie frowned her eyebrows confusedly;many questions was running through her mind.

"What!...why?...I thought that you two were getting better and all this!...and you know that you making a big mistake right now!you gonna regret it sooner or later!" Katie yelled in shock. Emily dropped her towel on the floor and turned angrily to her sister.

"Stay out of my relationships for once in your life,Katie!...I don't need anyone to lecture me about my decisions!...she decided to act like a bitch,now she have to deal with the consequences!I warned her but she didn't listen!...So right now,I need to be fuckin alone for god sake!" She screamed before she stormed out of her room and out of the house. Katie jumped;she never saw this side of her sister. She sighed before she continues to get dress.  
**AAA**

"I thought that you were gone!" Vero said. Kate chuckled before she throws her body beside her sister.

"No!...I was just out to the mall to buy some stuffs!...And you?How come you're not at school?"Kate asked and glared at her sister,who shrugged her shoulders.

"One day left!...I don't have to show up" Vero explained.

"You saying that cuz you don't want to face Alexia!" Kate raised an eyebrow. Vero groaned.

"Things between us are too complicated right now...and I prefer to keep it that way...if she don't want to talk to me or look at me,then I think this is for the best!" Vero informed.

"I know that you two are not on the same boat and all,but don't you think it'll be better if you fight for her!" Kate suggested. Vero sighed because her sister was right and now she know what she have to do to make the things work.

"I'll see what I can do!"  
**AAA**  
"You made breakfast!" Effy chuckled when Amy gave her a death stare. She took two plates and serves a plate for her and one for Effy.

"Fuck off!...there's a lot of things that you don't know about me!"Amy pouted. The brunette giggled before she leans over to kiss her on the lips.

"True...now feed me cuz I'm hungry" the brunette whined. They smiled at each other. While Amy was serving her the food,she kept thinking about another person,a person that she can't have at the moment. Effy feels guilty to bring Amy into this situation,she loves Amy but not the way she loves Kate. And she knows that she has to tell everything to Amy. The brunette cleared her throat before she decide to speak.

"Am,we need to talk...it's really important!" Effy said seriously. Amy frowned and turns to fix her.

"What?...what is it?"She asked carefully. Effy swallowed hard because she don't really know how to abort the subject.

"I-i...think we should stop all this" Effy informed. Amy gave her a confuse look because she was lost at the moment.

"What are you talking about,Effy?"She asked sadly. The brunette sighed.

"We can't be together!...I love you,I really do but...I can't do this to myself or you!" She said. Amy stared at her sadly,hoping that it was a dream but it wasn't. She clenched her jaw as she hit the counter ad laughed bitterly.

"Is this because of Kate?...You manipulate me!...you made me believe that you wanted me back!You use me and you take advantage of me!"She hissed. Effy flinched at every words.

"No!It was never like that!...we had our moment in the past but right now we need to move on from each other!" Effy said desperately. Amy shook her head.

"I guess me coming here was a mistake!" She announced. Effy furrowed her eyebrows and look at her with concern.

"I don't understand"she admitted softly. Amy bit her lips,the tears rolling down her eyes.

"I came back cuz I thought that we could have work this out!...I wanted to be with you...but now it's too late!" She said softly. Effy stood there speechless unable to speak. The girl takes her bag and car keys before she ran out of the house. Effy reached her hand in her hairs and groaned.  
**AAA**  
Four months had past,the girls we're still together but some of them weren't talking to each other;Kate was giving Effy the cold wall,Emily and Naomi broke up for good. The blond girl has difficulty to be around her and between Vero and Alexia everything is out of the way. Effy got back in her old habit after Kate told her that her feelings for her were not existing anymore. This really break her apart and she throws herself back on drugs and sleeping around. Naomi,even if it's hard between her and Emily,still can't move on. Actually she can but she don't want too.  
**AAA**  
"Hey" she said as she opened the door. Effy walked into her and sat beside her.

"How are you doing?Katie told me something happened with your mom!" Brooke asked. Effy clenched her fists and groaned.

"I'm fine for god sake!...she just has been giving me some shit about dumbest things. I hate it all...but let's not worry about that tonight,I want t have some fun. You brought the stuff,right?"Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Of course I did. What kind of person would I be if I didn't?"She said with a smirk on her face. Effy chuckled. They both swallowed a shot and walked into Effy's bedroom. If Naomi ever find out about what her sister was in to,Brooke knows that she would be dead. Her and Effy are playing around with each other;no strings attached or anything. It's just for fun. Both of them are lonely so they choose the easy way for them to keep the pain away. They both sat on the bed.

"OK,let's do this!"Said Effy.

" calm down,babe"Brooke said as she took out a bag of cocaine from her pants. Effy never complained about this. After a few moment they were both stoned beyond belief. They laughed for what seemed like days. Watching the TV,Effy, started to kiss her neck lightly,running her hands through her hairs,grabbing the back of it and tugging backwards. Brooke moaned lightly.

"Oh god!...w-what are we doing?"They laughed.

"I'm giving you kisses,is that so bad!"

"No,not at..."She tried to say as Effy began to kiss her more. She inches her hand down her side and laid her hand on her soft stomach,slowly running it up her shirt. She lift her shirt over her head,throwing it on the ground.  
**AAA**  
"How was work?" Vero asked as her sister walk through the front door. Kate sighed,she drop her bag on the floor before she fall on the couch.

"Bored!...I had three ODS at the same time and some stranger got angry after me for no reason!"Kate explained and groaned.

"Wow!...and are you sure that you OK?" Vero asked carefully.

"Yeah...it was just a long and busy day!"Kate answered.

"I wasn't talking about work" Vero replied. Kate opens her eyes and turns to look at her sister with a confuse look.

"Then what are you talking about?"Kate asked confusedly. Vero rolled her eyes tiredly.

"About Effy!... Duh!And I know that you miss her don't lie about!"Vero said seriously. Kate clenched her jaw,she hate when ask her about Effy.

"I don't wanna talk about it or her!"Kate hissed and turns around to watch the TV. Vero scoffed at her older sister.

"I don't care,Kate!...you both need to talk about your problems,either she or you want it! ''Vero announced. Kate throws her arms in the air.

''No!we don't!...I tried everything with her but she didn't care about all this!...I don't have the power to get hurt every time i get closer to someone,who can only broke my heart and walk on my feelings!She broke my heart into a million pieces of shit,now it's time for her to pay!' Kate hissed at every words.

''I understand all this,K!...But everyone deserve a second chance. And you know Effy,she's not good with relationships and she's not having a good time at the moment!...She need you!'' Vero hissed back.

''No!She don't need me AND i certainly don't need her! ''Kate lied with hate in her voice. Vero stared at her sister and bit her lips.

''OK!i won't talk about it anymore,sorry if bring that up!' Vero said softly. Kate sighed.

''I'm not mad at you,if that's what you think!'' Kate reassured her and squeezed her hand,They smiled at each other before Vero speak again.

''So,me and the girls wanted to throw a pool party at the house later...are you in?'' Vero exclaimed. Kate chuckled.

''OK!Fine!...but no Effy or Brooke,cuz i might kill one of them!'' Kate said coldly. Vero gave her a force smile and swallowed hard. She has already invited the two of them. She widened her eyes and turns her attention to the TV.

**AAA**

''Ermm...hi...i just came her to take my stuffs. '' Noami said nervously as Emily open the door. The red girl close the door behind her.

''why you didn't call before you show up at my door like that?'' she asked harshly. Naomi clenched her jaw and turned around to look at her EX.

''wow!...cuz right now i need to call my ex and tell her when I'll show up!...Fuck off,Emily!If i want to show up today,i will!'' the blond replied in the same tone.

''just take your fuckin stuffs and get the hell out of my house!'' Emily hissed. Naomi laughed bitterly and crossed her arms over her chest.

''you being stupid,Emily!...The reason to why you broke up with me is very low coming from you!'' the blond girl exclaimed.

''I'm not being stupid!You the one who's being stupid and immature!...you can't even stand to be around someone who can have a real mother who loves you and care about you!...All this cuz you never had this in your life!'' Emily yelled. Naomi clenched her fists.

''Fuck you,Emily Fitch!Fuck you!...If you think that I'm gonna let you talk about my family like that,you got it wrong!'' Naomi yelled back,getting closer to her face.

''What family?...you don't even have one!...your mom hates your guts,your dad left you and your mom to be with someone else cuz your mum was a cheating whore and Brooke,god knows if she can stand to be around you all the time!'' Emily screamed,regretting every words. But she didn't care if she hurts Naomi. The blond girl couldn't control herself anymore, she slaps her on the face. Emily gasped in shock as the tears rolled down her eyes; her hand was still on the bruise. Naomi swallows hard because she knows that what she have done right ,was the biggest mistake of her life. Emily fixed her hard in the eyes with pure hate,madness and sadness.

''get out!'' she said softly. Naomi walk closer to her but Emily took a step back.

''Em...i-im...''the blond girl starts to say but Emily pushed her hard and she falls on her back.

''!'' She screamed with rage. Naomi stood up rapidly,she glanced one last time at Emily.

''I'm really sorry'' she mumbled before she storms out of the house with tears in her eyes. Emily burst in tears.

**AAA**

**''**What the hell happen to your face?'' Katie asked with venom. Emily winced when Katie touch her face. They were all at Vero's and Kate's for the pool party.

''nothing,Katie!...leave it!'' she said softly and pushed her hand away. Alexia and Katie scoffed.

''don't lie,Emily!...the one who slap you didn't miss her shot!'' Alexia said with a smirk. Emily closed her eyes and stared at the ground.

''Emily!...I'll give you five second for you to tell me who's the bitch who did this to you!now...5..4..3..2..''Katie warned and starts to count. Emily want to protest but she knows that she couldn't,not when Katie is serious like that.

''it was...Naomi!'' she blurted out and closed her eyes. Katie and Alexia's eyes widened in shock but for Katie it was more anger.

''I'm gonna kill that bitch!''Katie hissed and started to stand up. Emily grabbed her by the arm.

''no,Katie!...don't do anything!'' Emily pleaded. Katie pulled her arms away. The pool party has already started but she didn't care,she was going to make Naomi pay for what she did to her little sister.

''let go of me,Em!'' She yelled before she walked towards the living room where all the girls were. Alexia and Emily followed her. Katie pushed Naomi on the counter and all the girls stare at her with a confuse look. Naomi pushed her back.

''what the fuck is wrong with you?', the red girl screamed in her face. The blond girl looked at Emily for a second before she turns back to Katie.

''whoa!what's going on here?'' Kate asked carefully,glancing between Katie and Naomi.

''that bitch hit my sister!...And no one,i said no one,has the right to lay an hand on her!'' she said with bitterness. She was fixing Naomi coldly in the eyes.

''OK!..Katie,I'm sure that we can find another way to fix all his'' Vero said. Both of them ignore her and continued to fight.

''i said that i was sorry,OK!...i didn't meant for this to happen!'' Naomi said,avoiding Katie's eyes.

''well,now it's my turn to be sorry!''and with that she punched Naomi hard in the face. The blond heard a crack coming from her nose. Katie was going to hit her again but her girlfriend stopped her. Naomi was holding her bleeding nose as she looked at her ex,who just stood there,doing nothing. The blond girl pushed everyone away before she walked out of the room to the bathroom.

''that's right! You better walk away!''Katie yelled after her.

''whoa!...what did i miss?'' a familiar voice said from the door frame. Kate turned her head sharply when she recognize the voice. It was Effy,holding Stephy by the hand. Kate glared at her sister,who looked away immediately.

''yes!you miss something!'' Alexia grinned. Emily and Sandra hit her on the arm. She pouted. Effy raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly but stop when she saw the way that Kate was looking at her.

''Stonem!you could have wait for me for god sake!'' Brooke said running into the living room. Effy rolled her eyes.

''i need a drink'' she said before she walked away. Kate followed her moves with her eyes and clenched her fists before she turns to Brooke.

''what are you doing in my house?'' Kate asked hardly. Brooke rolled her eyes.

''i was invited!...duh!'' she answered.

''by who''

''the girls!...are you done with your questions now?'' the blond asked with smirk when Kate glared at her. She walked away with a big smile on her face.

''I'm not done with you!''Katie whispered harshly to her sister,who nodded her head. The pool party was starting to get full with people and everyone was having fun by dancing,drinking and playing games. Except for Kate and Naomi who wasn't in the mood to do anything. Kate just sat there on the couch,drinking Vodka. She couldn't stop watching Effy,actually she couldn't help it. All the girls were dancing,Alexia walked drunkenly toward Kate and drag her on the dance floor before she had the time to protest.

''what are you doing?''Kate hissed through her teeth as she follows Alexia.

''just forget that she's here and have some fun!'' Alexia yelled through the beat. Kate look what last time at Effy and knew that Alexia was right for now. She looked away immediately when Effy caught her staring. The brunette smirked and starts to grind against Brooke because she knows that Kate was watching her at the moment. When the next song plays,Kate couldn't understand why she as on the verge to cry.

_Come take my hand  
I won't let you go  
I'll be your friend  
I will love you so deeply  
I will be the one to kiss you at night  
I will love you until the end of time_

I will be your baby  
Promise not to let you go  
Love you like crazy  
Say you'll never let me go [Repeat X4]

Take you away from here  
There's nothing between us but space and time  
I'll be your own little star  
I'll be shining your world  
In your own little universe  
I'll be your girl

Come take my hand  
I won't let you go  
I'll be your friend  
I will love you so deeply  
I will be the one to kiss you at night  
I will love you until the end of time

I will be your baby  
Promise not to let you go  
Love you like crazy  
Say you'll never let me go [Repeat X4]

Baby, come on  
Get up on this  
Show me that you really want it  
I wanna be the only one to love you baby lets go  
Baby lets go (Let's go)

I wanna provide  
This loving that you're giving  
I ain't frontin' on this love  
Can you you let me love you from your head to toe  
Baby lets go(...)

Kate stares one last time at Effy,unable to hold her tears anymore, before she ran out of the room. Effy pull away from Brooke and ran after her. The brunette punched the wall when she noticed that Kate had already disappear. She closed her eyes to control her anger and her pain.

''erm...hi...are you OK?'' a stranger asked. Effy opened her eyes and gave the guy a force smile.

''I'm fine!...and who the hell are you?'' she asked. The boy smiled softly.

''I'm Dave...I'm a friend of Sandra..actually I'm Tommy's dad!''he said. Effy's eyes widened in shock. She wonder if Katie knows that Sandra invited her ex here.

''erm...could you excuse me for a second!'' she said in rush and walks away before he has the time to answer. When she find Sandra,she pull her away from the dance floor toward the bathroom.

''whoa,Effy!..what the hell?'' Sandra asked. Effy glared at her.

''i don't know!...maybe it's the fact that you invited the dad of your son!'' she hissed. Sandra swallows hard and fixed the ground.

''shit!shit!shit!'' Sandra repeated.

''yea,you right!...cuz when Katie is going to walk on him or anything like that,she'll be very angry after you!'' Effy said. Sandra sighed and reached her hand in her hairs.

''i know!...i was going to tell her but i got scare!''she replied.

''well,now you don't have the choice to tell her now before she find out by herself.'' Effy informed softly. Sandra nodded before she stormed out from the bathroom to find Katie. But she guess that it was too late because when Katie saw her,the look on her face wasn't so good.

**AAA**

**''**hey...are you OK?'' Emily asked softly. Naomi was holding an ice pack on her nose. She glared at her ex.

''are you fuckin kidding me?...your sister just broke my fuckin nose!''Naomi hissed. Emily glared at her.

''well,you shouldn't have hit me!'' Emily hissed back.

''and you,you shouldn't have say the things that you said!''

''whatever,Naomi!...if you just want to be a bitch to me,then go ahead!...i don't fuckin care anymore!'' Emily yelled. Naomi gave her a fake smile.

''gladly'' the girl replied.

''you know what?...i won't even fight with you!I'm tired of this;you,us!''Emily screamed. Naomi sighed and fixed the ground. She didn't say anything.

''i asked Brooke to come take your stuffs by the house...you'll have them by tomorrow!'' Emily said softly. Naomi clenched her jaw and stand up.

'' why my fuckin sister?...are you fuckin her or something?'' she asked harshly. The red girl glared at her and laughed bitterly.

''believe me,if i was,you wouldn't be the first to know about this!'' she said with a smirk.

''you're unbelievable!...I'm out of here!'' she hissed through her teeth before she walked out of the house.

**AAAA**

**I know,i have a lot of mistakes and i know that i need a Beta,but i couldn't find one!So i had to deal with all this by myself.:/...**

**I need to hear your comments if you want more chapters,because i can't continue a story if i don't have any support.**


	58. tragedy

**Chapter 58**

**Yep I'm back with a new chapter and hope you'll enjoy this one... Mistakes are mine.**

**Effy's POV**

I need to go after her, I can't stop acting like that with her. I stand up from the couch and finish the beer that was in my hand and walk toward the front door where I get interrupted.

"where are ya going?The pool party isn't over yeeett" Brooke slurred. I chuckle softly.

"I have to go fix something...tell the girls that I'll see them later and if not,well I'll see them tomorrow" I inform her. She giggled drunkenly and nods.

"fine,babe!...good luck!" she yelled with enthusiasm. I smile and kiss her on the cheek before I walk to my car. It's now or never. Plus now I'm fuckin stressing because I don't even know what I'll say to her when I get there. I start to drive away ,when I arrive in front of the house I let out a sigh before I turn off the engine and get out of my car. I walk to the front door and take the key that was under the carpet and unlock the door. When I was inside, the lights were all close. I look everywhere to find her but she wasn't here so I decide to go check upstairs and that's when I get my answer. My heart twists when I hear her crying in her room and all this was because of me. I take a deep breath and open the door. She didn't turn to see who it was because I think she already knows. I walk slowly toward her and lay down beside her,her back was against me so I can't see her face.

"hey"I say softly,leaning my hand to touch her shoulder but she pulled away. I swallow hard.

"how did you get in?" she asked,it wasn't harsh at all.

"the key under the carpet" I answer.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for everything,i really want to try to be with you...and I mean it,Kate!" I inform. She turned around to face me, her eyes were wet as a river and I feel guilty and sad about it. She fixed me deeply in the eyes before she cuddle against me. To be honest I'm surprise about her move, I was waiting for a slap or her to yell at me but no. So I wrap my arms around her. God she smells so good!

"I am too...I just can't understand why you never want to let people in and it's one of the things you need the most" she explained as she plays with the buttons of my blouse. I sigh because I don't even know that answer.

"I don't know...I was born like that I guess" I say and we chuckled together.

"that I can tell...so what now?" she asked softly and raised her head to look at me. I look up to her eyes and down to her lips and I know that I can't resist myself from kissing her.

"I'm ready to give us a shot" was the only thing I can say before she crashed her soft lips with mine. I grab her by the neck to pull her more close to me and moan when I feel her tongue getting inside of my mouth. I groan when she pulls away with a smirk across her face.

"I would love to continue that but...I want to take the things slow first" she informed me. I nod my head and give her a little smile.

"I agree with you...I don't want to rush in anything right now...as long as I have you I'm not in hurry" I confess. She returned me a smile and kissed me softly on the lips before she pulls away.

"I'm tired now...so I'm gonna get some sleep" she whined. I chuckle softly and struck her cheek.

"I'll let you sleep and I'll see you tomorrow!" I say as I stand up from the bed to leave but she stopped me by the arm. I look at her and frown.

"stay with me tonight...I need someone to keep me warm" she said with a little smirk. I shake my head and giggle before I join her on the bed. Without a minutes we both falls asleep.

**Emily's POV**

I groan tiredly and run after her before she has the time to get into her car. I grab her by the arm and turn her around to fix me as she starts to cry again. I sigh sadly and hold her in my arms.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you and to your mom...but please get back to me,Em!...I'm begging you" she pleased softly through her tears. I pull her away to look into her eyes as she whipped her eyes and smile softly.

"I know you are and I'm sorry too for breaking up with you because of my mom. It's just I want to see you two getting along,Naomi" I inform. She nodded her head before she leans her back against the car. I stand in front of her and take her hands in mine.

"I know that and it's not so easy...but I'm ready to talk to her and everything if you get back with me" she mumbled as she bits her lower lip nervously. I smile widely, she's so cute when she's nervous. I'm quite happy that she finally going to try with my mom. I know I was being a bitch with Naomi because of that and I regret it I just didn't want to admit it.

" of course I will... I love you with all my heart so let's not make something like ruin our relationship anymore" I blurt out. She smiled before she grabs me by the neck and kissed me with passion. I smile into the kiss because I can see that she missed kissing me and me too. She pulled away and lean her forehead against mine.

"you have no idea how much I missed those soft lips of yours!" she said in on breathe and I chuckle and raise my eyebrow playfully at her.

"just my lips?" I pout. She grinned and kisses down my neck and I groan. She pulled away with a smirk.

"mm...not really I guess" she replied. I hit her on the shoulder and we laughed before we get interrupted by Katie who was walking as fast as she can and Sandra running to catch up with her. I frown because those two never fight since they started to date and I'm curious about the situation here and I think Naomi too.

"leave me alone,Sandra!" my sister yelled softly. She's very drunk i can tell. Her girlfriend grabbed her by the wrist and look at her angrily.

"no I won't...we can talk about this, it's not something serious that you need to worry about" she hissed. OK, now I'm completely lost so I decide to interrupt.

"which of you are going to tell us what is going on?" I ask curiously as I glance between Sandra and Katie.

"she brings her fuckin ex-boyfriend, who I remind is the father of Tommy, back in town" Katie said harshly.

"wow...this is a big surprise! when I get to meet him?" Naomi exclaimed and I couldn't help but chuckle as Katie glared at her.

"Katie, Sandra loves YOU and if she brings him back it most be for a reason!" I explain and she scoffed. Damn! This girl is always complicate.

"I didn't really bring him back...he always came here on the weekend to see Tom Tom" she mumbled, fixing the ground when she sees the look that my sister was giving her.

"And all this time you never told me anything bout it?" she asked in shock and hurt in her voice. Sandra sighed and reaches her hand in her hair.

"Katie,calm down!Tom tom has the right to see his father as long as he wants and he needs him in his life" Naomi added.

"Stay out of my fuckin business... And I'm not mad about the fact that he's here, I'm mad because Sandra lied to me about it and told me he was out of the picture!" she yelled drunkenly and turn to look at Sandra with a cold stare.

"Katie,babe please let's get back to the apartment and we'll talk about this tomorrow" Sandra pleaded. My sister laughed bitterly and grabs the car keys from her hand. She frowned at her move and I did too. I hope that my sister is not about to do something stupid.

"No...I'll get back to the place and you stay here" she said and walks toward her car. And at this instant I really start to act. We run after her.

"Katie!Don't be stupid and open the fuckin door!" I yell as I knock on the window.

"common baby don't be stupid...you're drunk and you can't drive in that state." Sandra yelled softly as she starts to cry and so did I and Katie.

"no,I don't want to...maybe if I'm out of the picture, you can go back to the dad of your son and be a happy family" My sister said softly through her years as she starts the car. Shit! This isn't good!She's being crazy right now!

"K,get out of the car. You and Sandra can talk about this tomorrow...don't do something that you will regret." Naomi pleaded. Katie turned to me and stare into my eyes and I know at this instant what she was going to do.

"that's the thing...I won't regret anything"and with that she drove away. And I yell in the street hoping that nothing will happen to her but it was too late. Because as she turns the corner another car hits her. Her car fly in the air before he ends up doing more than one 360. We gasped in shock and feel my heart beat faster; I just couldn't breath at the moment and all I can see it's my sister's body down on the floor. I was out of my thought as I see Sandra running toward her girlfriend and keeps yelling 'no,no,no' over and over again. I did the same thing as her and run to the car and what I see was more than what I was expecting to see; the car was completely crashed, her body wasn't moving,I'm pretty sure that she wasn't alive because I can't feel her pulse anywhere at the moment. I take her in my arms, I didn't care about the blood who was on me now , what I care it's my sister. I don't want to lose her,if I do I don't know what I will do.

"Katie, please don't do this to me...please!" I plead. Naomi couldn't stand here any longer so she ran to get the others and when they get all here, they were all in shock.

"the ambulance is on his way,Em...we are going to save her" Naomi reassured me as she holds my hand but I know that it won't happen,I'm pretty sure. For god sake! She's bleeding as a river and she don't breathe.

"what the hell happen?" Veronica asked softly to me but I didn't answer ,I couldn't.

"she got into a fight with Sandra, she got obsessed and gets into the car" she mumbled softly.

"oh my god" Alexia blurted out when she saw the body into my arms before she throws up. Veronica turns to her and starts to rub her back. When I sees the blue and red lights I didn't say anything. I didn't say anything when they put her in the ambulance and drove away with Sandra and I in the back. I didn't say anything when they gets her into ER. I couldn't speak at all and couldn't stay around anyone, not even my girlfriend. I stand up and walk into the bathroom where I immediately burst in tears and cry for a few minutes.

"how could you do this to me,Katie?...how could you?" I scream through my tears as I hit the counter. I splash some water on my face hoping that it will stop the tears but it didn't. I open the door and walk toward the gang and before I have the time to process everything I see the nurse running to the ER. My mom stood up and takes me in her arms.

"it will be OK,Hun...she'll be fine" she keeps telling but I don't believe her. I push her away from me and she stare at me in shock and so did the rest of the girls.

"NO SHE WON'T BE FINE,MOM!SHE WASN'T BREATHING WHEN I SAW HER AND SHE WAS BLEEDING FROM EVERYWHERE!SHE WON'T MAKE IT,MOM!" I scream with rage. She swallowed hard and didn't say anything.

"you don't know that,Em...you can't just jump into conclusions like that!" Alexia mumbled and I laugh bitterly.

"do you?...do you know how it feels to have a sister laying on a bed hospital fighting for her life?...No you don't Al! So you can fuck off now!" I say coldly. She stared at me with sadness and nods her head.

"did you really had to be mean like that with her" Vero hissed into my face before she run after Alexia. I shrug my shoulders, I can care less.

**Effy's POV**

I groan angrily when I hear my phone vibrates and see on the screen that it was Emily. I glance at the clock and it's 4 am for god sake. I flip my phone open.

"Emily,I'm going to kill you for calling me at this hour!" I hiss but I my expression changes when I hear her crying. I redress myself on the bed.

"if you kill me, I'll be happy" she said but I know that she was joking. And i can hear some sadness in her voice. I feel Kate moving beside me and opens her eyes slowly to stare at me and mouthed"who is this?",I tell her it's Emily and she frowns.

"what are you talking about?What's going on?" I hiss.

"it's Katie,Eff...Gosh!This is so bad" she said through her tears. My eyes wide in shock, I hang up the phone as soon that I hear Katie's name. I didn't move from my place and keep staring at my phone until I feel a soft hand on my knee.

"Effy,look at me...look at me" She asked softly as she grabs me by the chin. When I turn to look at her I realize that I'm crying now.

"I think I might lose Katie" I blurt out before I stand up from the bed and so did Kate. She didn't ask anymore questions and follow me to my car to the hospital. I swear to god if they don't save her I'll fuckin kill someone or run away from here! Anything that will make me forget. I don't want to lose another person that I love like I lost my brother. When I arrive to the hospital I immediately run to Emily and take her in my arms, telling her that I'm here now and every thing's will be OK with Katie. I hope so. Vero looked at me with a funny look and so did Alexia when they see me coming with Kate. I roll my eyes because I know this look and before I have the time to say something, the doctor walks in and let me tell you that with the expression he has, the news wasn't going to be good.

"how is she?is she going to make it?" I ramble.

"sorry but I can only share the informations with..." he started to said but Jenna interrupted him.

"we are all family!So now open your fuckin mouth and tell me what's going with my daughter!" she hissed and we all gave him a smirk. He sighed.

"I'm sorry to say that but...I don't think she will make it" he said softly. I knew that was coming as I see Emily running to him,pushing him on the wall. Naomi and I hold her with force.

"what do you mean you don't think she'll make it?" she yelled as she tried to get away from our grip. He swallowed hard.

"she's in the coma at the moment and she's barely breathing; her heart stops beating at every 10 minutes...she hits her head very hard and had a lot of blood in it...one of her kidney got perforate and she also has two broken ribs, a broken arm" he informed sadly.

"oh my god" she whispered and starts to cry. I did too just like the rest of the gang. I can't believe that was happening,how come I wasn't there with her!

"what are the chances that she'll make it or not?" Naomi asked softly. The doctor sighed and look at Kate sighed sadly.

"there's 80% of chance that she won't make it" she blurted out sadly. My eyes turns darker and I can't stay here any longer so I run,avoiding my friends yelling my name. I can't be here right now my best friend is dying and I didn't do anything to save her!

**So what do you think?...Review please**

**ps: if u see missng words it cuz of the edit/preview  
**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

**Brooke's POV**

It has been three days since Katie's accident and she still didn't wake up from her coma. I'm worry like the others and mostly Emily and Effy. I sigh and blow out the smoke by my nose.

"It takes me a long time to finally find you" a familiar voice said from behind me. My eyes popped out from my face and I turn to look at him. I grab him forcedly by the arm, putting him into a corner as I look around to be sure that no one was looking. I let him go.

"What the fuck are you doing here Nick?" I hiss silently. Nick is a member of my crew, well not really a crew but one of the people with who I was selling drugs before I moved here. And I was the boss; I'm still am for them. He chuckled softly.

"Woah, no need to be moody...we need you, B" he said. I groan angrily because I clearly told them that I was done selling drugs.

"Nick I already told you...I almost got caught by the cops twice and I won't let this happen...so please to away" I plead and he shook his head.

"no Brooke! We were a great crew with you and we all miss you...can you at least come back on tracks with us for a few weeks because...we're in trouble and beside, don't you want to find out who killed your brother, Ben?" he said nervously, scratching the back of his neck. This got my attention and I know that right now I can't say no.

"What did you guys do this time?" I ask tiredly. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"We are in trouble with Mark's crew" he mumbled. I clench my jaw and hit him on the shoulder.

"I fixed everything with him so why he has troubles with you?" I press. He sighed.

"We stole drugs from him and shot one of his crew's members" he said nervously avoiding my angry eyes. I press my head in my hands and hit it repeatedly. How can they have been so stupid?

"What the fuck Nick? Before I left I told you guys to stay away from that crew...who pulled the trigger?" I ask firmly.

"It was Nate...he freaked out because the guy has knife so he pulled the trigger" he explained. I nod my head. I'm not so surprise that it was him because he's the craziest boys in my crew.

"for god sake!...how much did you stole from him?" I ask softly.

"please don't kill me" he pleaded and swallows hard. I give him an icy glare.

"Nick I'm not playing" I warn him.

"four hundreds grams...two hundreds are for the cocaine, one hundred fifty for Ecstasy and fifty grams for the weeds" he answered, fixing the ground. I immediately clench my fists when I hear the number and didn't have other choice but to slap him across the face. He winced in pain and stared at me with a sorry look.

"I asked you to do one thing...ONE thing, nick and you couldn't do it?" I yell on his face.

"I'm sorry ok, I really am but we needed money so we didn't have the choice!" he replied harshly.

"you could have come to me ...what did you do with all this drugs?" I ask him firmly. He reached his hands in his hair.

"sold it, Brooke, what do you think for Christ sake!" he hissed at me. I laugh bitterly.

"damn it! I should have never left...ok here's what we gonna do, tonight meet me at the Tric's club with the rest of the crew around 8...and tell Nate to not bring ANY weapons!" I hiss at the last sentence. He nodded his head and smiles at me. I roll my eyes and punch him playfully on the arm.

"thank you! I know that you would never let us down" he blurted and hugged me.

"yea...and don't bring that up anywhere...my sister doesn't know a thing and I don't want her to find out about this and why I'm really here in Bristol" I explain and he frowned confusedly.

"sister? You never told us that you have one" he said in shock. I smack my forehead and sigh.

"I know...I found out when I moved her" I tell him and he nods.

"oh...ok, well if I ever met her or anything like that, you don't need to worry cuz I won't tell her or anyone about this" he said and give me a smile. I smile softly and kiss him on the cheek before he pulls away from the brick wall.

"well, I got to go tell the guys the news...I'll see you later, love you" he yelled as he gets in his Camaro of the year. I shook and smile but he disappears when I hear a voice behind me.

"who was this guy? I didn't know you had boyfriends" Effy said and raised her eyebrows. I scratch the back of my neck as I walk to her.

"erm...no one...he's a friend" I shrug my shoulders. She looks at me cautiously. I swear to god her eyes are like weapons! She smirked before she pats my head and I groan.

"m'ok, if you say so...did you go to the hospital today?" she asked me and sit on ground. I follow her move.

"no, I just couldn't...And with Vero and Kate who hates me, god knows what they might do next time I piss them off" I blurt out and she rolled her eyes.

"don't mind them...they will come around soon" she said.

"speaking of...what's going on between you and Kate?" I ask with a smirk. She glared at me before she starts to chuckle.

"we decided to take the things slow and to be honest...I'm quite happy about the choice...I know it's going to sound stupid but I'm in love with her, Brooke! " she informed me and bit her lips. My eyes wide before I give her a little smile.

"well,I never thought that Effy Stonem could fall in love" we laughed together.

"what about you?" she asked with a smirk. I roll my eyes because I don't have my eyes on any particular girls but on every girls. Haha!

"no one...I just run after the beautiful girls... I don't believe in love" I shrug my shoulders and she scoffed before she lights a spliff. She takes a puff and hands it to me. I take a big puff and let it out.

"how can you know if you never fall in love?" she asked.

"I don't know...all I'm saying it's every time someone say they love you, she or he always ended up hurting you or betray you...and I don't have the heart for that" I answer. She nods her head and takes a last puff and throws it on the ground.

"even that, this person will always love you but not like he or she uses to" she replied softly and looks away. I think I saw some guilt in her eyes and I'm not so sure why.

"are you feeling guilty about something?" I ask softly. She laughed bitterly and whips her eyes.

"I should have been there to stop her from getting in the fucking car! She knows really well that I can't deal with people who hurts them self...if I was there to stop her she would have never get into the car!" she hissed at every words. I put her more close to me and grab her in my arms.

"don't think like that...we all know that what she did was stupid but you can't blame yourself about something like that!" I hiss back.

"easy for you to say! You don't even have a best friend or someone you love!" she raised her voice as she pulls away from me. Ok! Now I'm truly hurt. I frown my eyebrows softly before I end up laughing bitterly.

"jeez,Effy! I'm trying to support you and the only thing you do it's throwing insults at me" I yell and she stood up.

"I don't think I need your support right now...not at all" she hissed before she walks away. "What the hell just happen?" I think angrily as I get in to the house slamming the door behind me.

**Emily's Pov**

It been four days and my sister is still in coma. I didn't sleep, leave the hospital or eat since the accident. I didn't want to go anywhere far from her. Right now, I'm sitting beside her bed on a chair , holding her right hand . And I can't stop crying, I never thought that my sister was stupid enough to do something like that. I'm so angry after her and after myself. I get interrupted from my moment by Naomi.

"hey...want something to eat?Me and the girls are going to buy something outside" she said softly,squeezing my shoulder. I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry,I'm staying here" I answer in the same tone. She sighed.

"Emily,you need to eat,you can't on going like this!...when I'll get back you'll eat the danm food!" she said with a serious tone. I roll my eyes and huff.

"fine!" I say and she smile softly and kissed me on the lips before she walks away. I sigh tiredly as I look at my sister; how come the things turn so bad. I look at her carefully telling myself that if I lose her I won't stay here. It would be too hard for me to see my future without my sister. I lay my back on the chair just as my girlfriend gets back with a bag full of food and hands me one.

"here...pasta and shrimps just like you love them" she said with a sweet smile. I smile back.

"thanks" I mumble. We sits here in silence, eating our food and none of us was able to speak or anything like that,until Vero and Sandra walks into the room.

"hey...how is she?" Sandra asked softly,biting her lips. Is she fucking kidding me! I give her an icy glare just as Naomi gave me a warning look but I don't care at the moment.

"what do you think?...She's laying on a hospital's bed,in a coma,all this because of you!" I looked at me sadly and stares at the ground.

"Em, stop it! It's no one faults!" Naomi said softly; grabbing me by the wrist but i pull away.

"how come this is my fault? I wasn't the one who hits her with the car AND I was certainly not the stupid drunken girl to drive her car" she explained sadly. Oh no, tell me she didn't just call my sister stupid! I stand up from my chair so fast and no one was ready to see this comming and i slap her across the grabs me firmly by the shoulder and push me away. Everyone gasped in shock.

"what the fuck are you playing at?Just because your sister is laying on a coma means that you have to take your anger and pains on one of us!" Vero said coldly. Sandra looks at me with tears in her eyes but I could care less right now.

"I'm not playing at anything! If she would have told Katie the truth about the dad, my sister wouldn't be here right now!" I reply firmly as I look at her with anger. I know that some of you are saying that I shouldn't blame her but I feel like a part of this it's her fault.

"all this doesn't even concern you, Em! It's their problems so let them deal with it!" Naomi said. I scoff and glare at them. I'm really but really not in the mood to have anyone here; not even my girlfriend.

"can you please all get out of here?" I ask gently and they frowned at me. My girlfriend gives me and incredibly looks.

"you can't kick us ass! We have every right to stay by our friend!" she pressed. And I can tell that she's angry right now.

"I know and I need to be alone with her" I explain. Vero scoffed.

"fine! I'm out...catch up with you later when you'll stop being a bitch!" she hissed and walks away. Naomi shook her head and grabs her bag from the chair.

"I'm really disappointed in you...I'll see you when you'll get home" she mumbled before she walks out of the door. Sandra was standing here like a statue.

"what are you still doing here?" I ask angrily. She sighed and reached her hand in her hair.

"I'm not leaving, Em! You might be angry after me but Katie is my girlfriend and you can't tell me to get out of this room!" she replied in the same tone. I momentarily clench my jaw and wrists.

"when she'll wake up, who told you that she'll still want to be with you?...After all you have Dave" I say with a smirk and her face fell. Now she couldn't say anything and I didn't blame her for that. She better keep her mouth shut right now. I don't hate her I'm just having a hard time to deal with what she did to Katie. And to be honest I don't want to see her here right now! She opened the door and walks out of the room. I groan and rub my temple.

"Katie, if you can hear me crying then why you won't wake up! We need you here...why did you have to do that when you know exactly how I will feel?" I say angrily, tears rolling down my cheeks.

**Effy's PoV**

it's 8pm, I just got back from the hospital I couldn't stay any much longer. Right now, I'm having a drink with Vero, my girlfriend and Sandra who's, by the way is wasted as hell. I guess that when Katie is not around her she can't control herself. I smile softly when Kate kisses me on the lips.

"hey...where were you?" she asked softly. I sigh as I play with my Vodka.

"I'm right here, I was just...thinking" I mumble, avoiding her eyes. She squeezed my knee.

"no you're not...look, I know you worry about Katie but stop blaming yourself for what happen!" she replied. I can't help but shook my head because I don't agree with what she just said.

"yes it is! She would have never done something stupid if I was around her!" I say tiredly and she clenched her hand as she pulls away from my knee. What now? I thought with a piss tone.

"are you in love with her or something?" she asked angrily with hurt in her eyes. I laugh bitterly and take a sip from my glass.

"don't be stupid Kate she's my best friend!" I roll my eyes.

"whatever, I'm going to order another drink" she said bitterly and walks away toward the bar. I sigh because I know she's hurt and angry at the moment and I don't blame her because I'm being a coward right now. We just start our relationship and now I feel like I'm not doing the right thing. I love her but it's more complicated than I thought. I swallow my glass in one shot and decide that i need another drink too. I walk to the bar and order five shots that I immediately swallow in one shot. I look around, trying to find Kate but she was nowhere to be seen. I groan and reach my hand in my hair. And just on the other side, I spot Brooke talking with three guys that I didn't know and it's sure that there not from here. I raise my eyebrow in surprise when she punched one of the guys in the stomach and he didn't try to fight back. I continue to stare at them with curiosity because I feel that she's hiding something. Before I can stand up to walk back to my table, a guy come and sits beside me.

"hi, babe, I' m Nate and you are?" he asked me with a huge smile, extending his hand to me. I look at his hand and raise my eyebrows.

"i am get lost!" I smirk when his face drops.

"I see that you're not the type of girl to talk with an awesome man like me" he blurted out with a wink. I scoff before I take a sip from my drink.

"you might be awesome but you're not my type" I reply tiredly. He crossed his arms.

"and why's that? I'm a good looking guy and I have a hot body!" he answered and shows me his abs. I chuckle and shook my head. Seriously I never understand guys. He chuckled too as he take a sip from his beer.

"i run after the girls and they run after me...I'm not running for your team" I explain and finish my drink. He frowned and nods his head. I raise my eyebrows because his the second guys who finally can understand without picking a fight about this.

"I understand...well since I have no chance to get you in bed with me, can I at least buy you a drink?" he asked with a smile. I open my mouth to answer but I get interrupted by a piss Brooke.

"what the hell are you still doing here?" she hissed to Nate. I look between them with a funny look.

"relax! I was just having a conversation with this hot chick!" he informed. She glared at him.

"It's not the time for that and anyway you're not her type!" she said coldly. Something is telling me that those two knows each other very well. And it looks like the guy is scare of Brooke or something. No! I might be crazy; there is no way that _**a guy**_will take orders from her. Haha.

"it's ok, Brooke I already take care of him" I say playfully and she rolled her eyes. I guess she's not mad at me anymore about this morning.

"go find the others, I'll come around later" she said. The guy nods before he blows me a kiss and walk away.

"charming" I smirk and she hits me on the shoulder before she sits beside me.

"don't get near him" she warned me and I chuckle softly.

"It's far from my plan" I reply and wonder why I shouldn't get near him. He seems to be a good guy. She orders a drink and takes a sip.

"so, where's your girl?" she asked curiously. I shrug my shoulders. I wish that I know.

"if only I know the answer" I answer sadly and take a sip from my third drink. Now I'm feeling a bit tipsy or should I say drunk. Haha! I don't really care.

"ok, then why you not trying to find her then?" she asked, giving me a stupid look. I sigh and rub my face.

"I don't know, ok?...She's mad at me because she thinks I'm in love with Katie and that my mind is never there when she talks to me!" I explain and roll my eyes. She busted in laugh but stops when she sees my face.

"that girl is crazy! It's not because you care and think about Katie every day that mean you're in love with her" she said matter of fact.

"yeah, well, it seems that way...and where did you met this guy?" I ask curiously and she flinched before she looks away from my eyes. Strange!

"erm...old friend,ya know ?" she answered nervously. I turn my whole body to have a better look of her face. I eye her curiously.

"you lying...the way you talk to this boy, there is no way that he's an _old friend_...plus, I saw you 5 minutes ago punching him and he didn't do anything to that" I say with a proud smile when she glared at me.

"I'm not telling you anything so why don't you go and play cat and mouse with Kate instead of harassing me!" she said and rolled her eyes as she finish her drink. I smirk and put my chair more close to her. I'm about to find out that's sure.

"nah...it's time for us to have a little chit chat…what are you hiding Campbell?" I say with a smug. When she didn't answer, I wave my hand in front of her but she didn't move so I turn my head to see what she was staring at but she yanked it back to her.

"what the fuck, Brooke?" I hiss rubbing my neck. She gives me a sorry look.

"your girlfriend is over here" she explained, pointing to the dance floor. I turn my head and I immediately feel my blood boil, I clench my fists. She was dancing with this girl and I don't like the ways that bitch was touching her. I stand up and walk toward them but before I have the time to get myself in front of them, Brooke came in my way. I glare at her.

"move out of my way Brooke!" I hiss, my eyes burning on the bitch. She shook her head and pushed me by the shoulder and smirked.

"whatcha gonna do if I don't move, Effy?" she pressed and pushed me again. What she is playing at? She's trying to provoct me. I clench my jaw and push her hand away from me.

"what the hell are you doing? Get out of my way, now!" I yell. She smiled at me. Really?Is she high or what because a minute ago she was totally fine.

"No! Because If I move you going to make the things worst! And I don't think that Kate or you want that!" she yelled back. I glance behind her and now the bitch has her hands a little too close to Kate's ass and she was kissing down her neck. When Kate opens her eyes and saw me, I think she mouthed a _"oh,shit_". I constantly push Brooke.

"I don't care, I won't let that bitch having a piece of my girlfriend" I scream and walk toward them. Kate moved away from the girl , who frowned confusedly until she sees me.

"we are leaving" I command and grab her by the wrist but that bitch has the audacity to push my hand away from Kate's wrist.

"she ain't going anywhere with you... You just interrupted something!" she replied with a smug smile. I walk close to her only to be block by Kate who was giving me a pleading look. I groan because I know that I can't resist that look.

"fuck off, she's my girlfriend so go find your own toys!" I hiss and grab Kate by the wrist. Just as she went to stop me again, Brooke came out of nowhere and pushed her.

"she said fuck off!" she hissed. The girl scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"keep a fuckin leach on your dog!" she said to me with a smirk. I take a step; I really want to punch that bitch right now.

"if you don't walk away right now, I'll make sure to break one of your arm!" Brooke warned. My eyes widened and so Kate's we never saw this side of her and I couldn't help but burst in laugh when she walks away saying" _I'll make you pay_". I stop laughing when I see the face of my girlfriend; she's not happy...at all. I sigh.

"do you really had to act like a jealous girlfriend!" she asked angrily.

"I'm sorry ok? But I didn't like the way she was touching you !" I inform with a piss tone. She shook her head and walks past me, I follow her outside of the club.

"well, if you weren't so busy thinking about Katie, I wouldn't be dancing with her!" she hissed as we walk to her car. I laugh bitterly.

"what is it with you and Katie? She's my fucking bestfriend and she's laying on a hospital bed, fighting for her life!...So sorry if I can't be the perfect girlfriend that you want me to be at the moment and if you can't deal with it then maybe we're not meant for each other!" I yell and she flinched. She stares at me sadly in the eyes. There was a moment of silence. Shit! I shouldn't have said that, I clench my eyes and sigh.

"yeah,your right; maybe we're not meant for each other" she mumbled softly as she opens the door of her car and drove away. I let out a yell, I fucking hate my life right now. And now I don't even have a lift to go back home. I sigh and decide to get back in the club. Fuck this I need another drink.

**Naomi's POV**

It's already 23:04 when I walk into Katie's room and Emily was asleep. I sigh sadly because since the accident, she didn't move away from the room at all. We tried to make her but she wouldn't move but just get angrier. I put the blanket on her and kiss her forehead.

"I love you" I whisper softly before I walk out of the room, closing the door behind me and bump immediately on Jenna. I groan because I just remember what I had to do now. I clear my throat.

"euh...hi" i say, shifting feet to feet. She chuckled softly. Ok, why she's laughing?

"don't need to feel that way around me, I won't treat you like shit...but the only thing that I can tell you it's be there for Emily and don't ever think about letting her go!" she informed me with a serious voice. I can't help but roll my eyes.

"and what made you think about something like that?" I ask tiredly. She gets close to me.

"because I know my daughter more than you know and the fact that she's not herself right now because of Katie, your relationship might turn in hell and I don't want this for neither of you...so take care of her and tell her that I'll see her maybe next month...if I'm still alive" she said angrily and finishes the sentence with a sad tone. I frown at the last sentence because I can't understand what she meant by that. Before I have the time to ask what she meant she was already gone. But my mind was still running, trying to process what she meant by that. I shook my head and walk out the hospital to the house to get some clothes for Emily since she won't move out of the room. When I get back to the hospital, it was already 1 am so I decide to sleep a little bit. I groan tiredly when I feel a soft pair of lips on mine and smile softly before i open my eyes. And for the first time in five days I see her smiling. I glance at the clock and it was already 7am.

"why are you so happy?" I ask and redress my position. She smiled softly.

"she's awake, Naomi! Katie is awake..." she said but I can't sense something was still wrong by the way she said it.

"I'm happy to hear that, can we see her?" I ask. She nods her head and stopped me before I have the time to stand up. I frown.

"she has a brain damage so she doesn't know what happened to her, so please behave" she warned me. I nod in acceptance and follow her to the room where Effy,Vero,Alexia,Brooke and Kate were but no Sandra. Strange!

"hey...girls" her voice is so weak, she can barely talk. I feel sad for her and Emily. I really do. And I can't stop thinking about what Jenna told me. I'm confused.

"I'm so happy that you awake, you got us worry!" Emily cried, squeezing her hand. Katie smiled softly.

"I'm here now, I am not going anywhere, Em" she said and hug her slowly. She looks at the girls and smile again.

"is one of you is you going to hug me or something?" she asked and rolled her eyes. Typical! Even when she's hurts she's still acting like mama dearest and I like her for that. Haha.

"how are you feeling?" Alexia asked softly and she chuckled softly and rubs her free arm that wasn't broke.

"pretty high , weak and my head fucking hurts as hell" she mumbled as she touched it and winced.

"maybe you need to rest for a little bit" Vero informed but she shook her head.

"nah, I'll be fine...I think what they gave me was pretty hard" she joked and we laughed. But what got me confuse is that she didn't ask for Sandra at all which i find strange.

"the doctor said that there are like 95% chance that you won't wake up...and it's a miracle!" Brooke blurted out. And just like that she started to laughed bitterly.

"I might be awake but I'm fucking stuck here for at least two weeks or something. I broke a fucking leg, an arm and brain is damage, so tell me how come this is a bloody miracle!" she hissed softly, she was trying to yell but it didn't work out well. I guess that the meds are still kicking in Brooke was taken aback.

"I was just trying to make you feel better, don't need to take it on me" she hissed sadly. I roll my eyes, it's not the time for that sister. Katie opens her mouth to reply but I interrupt her. It was time for me to talk.

"enough!...instead of fighting you should be happy that you're still alive" I blurt out and she frowned.

"what happened to me? No one told me" she whispered and Emily glared at me while the other look at each other nervously. I look at the floor.

"erm...you were drunk and fell down the roof of the house and you hurt your head pretty badly." Emily lied with guilt in her eyes. I shook my head and sigh because she's not supposed to lie about something like that. Katie can find out about the truth whenever she likes.

"oh...silly me... Thanks for telling me" she said with a little smile. I look at the girls and shook my head.

"do you want me to call Sandra in?" Kate asked. And if she wasn't stuck in her bed I think that she might have murder someone. You should have seen the look on her face.

"I don't want to see her, talk to her and her getting near me" she hissed with hate. Oh!oh! That's not good at all. She can remember what Sandra did but can't remember about the accident? I'm confused.

"it's a bit too late for that" I hear Vero mumbled as Sandra walks into the room with a bouquets of flowers. I look at the girls and mention them to get out of the room and the followed.

"you think she'll be ok?" my girlfriend asked me. I shrug my shoulders because I really don't know.

"I don't know" I answer and look at Effy who didn't say a word to Katie since she got in the room. I guess she can't really deal with this at the moment. Before someone has the time to speak again, we hear Katie screaming after Sandra. Emily bits her lips nervously. This is just the beginning.

**Katie's POV**

I hate her and I don't even know why she's here with fucking flowers, thinking that she'll make the things better about Dave. After I rip the flowers and throw it in the garbage and I stare back at her. She stares sadly at me with hurt in her eyes.

"I don't want your damn flowers, hell, I don't even know why you are here!" I hiss. I'm not even supposed to stress or yell because i just woke up from the coma but i can't help it and she shows me a sad expression.

"Katie,I never meant to hide this from you but try to understand! He's his dad and Tomtom needs him in his life" she explain softly. I scoff.

"I'm not mad that he's here...I'm mad because you lied to me since we have met and you didn't have the audacity to tell me the truth about him...I don't even know why I'm with you!" I yell and she flinched.

"can you calm down, it's not good for you right now and you're with me because you love me!I made a mistake so what?...I want you in Tomtom's life, I want you to be a part of it just like his father...and you know that I love YOU and not HIM" she replied. I shook my head and flinch a little bit because I think I moved it too fast.

"here's what you are going to do...you going to walk out that door and never come back to me...you can forgive that I exist because I don't want to be a part of your fucking life ever again" I hiss coldly staring in her eyes. I know that she's hurt but I don't care. I want to be left alone. The tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"ok...just so you know that I will never stop loving you and I'll fight for you" she informed me sadly. I laugh bitterly.

"don't waste your time_, babe_, because I'm moving on and you should too" I inform her and her face fell.

"I can't believe you! After all this time, you treat me like have done something bad! I made one fuckin mistake, Katie! I deserve a chance!...you going to leave me because i didn't tell you the truth about dave!"she finally yell.

"you did something bad, Sandra! Don't tell me that after all the time that he came around to see TomTom that you didn't fuck him?" I raise my voice and she didn't say anything but only stares at the ground. I think I can't breathe anymore. She fuckin lied AGAIN.

"wow,I can't believe it…you just lost your second chance" I say softly and chuckle sadly.

"Katie,please...I..." I interrupt her as I clench my fists.

"get out, Sandra" I say harshly. She starts to cry.

"please,Katie...let me explain" she pleaded and I turn my head .

"you just told me that you love me... And yet you cheated on me with him! I'm so sick of you, we were good together and now you had to fuck everything up by spreading your legs to your ex...you can go and fuck his brain out because I'm done with you...we are over!" I scream with rage. She cried loudly as she ran out of the room. I throw the vase that was beside me on the wall. I can't breathe anymore, i'm suffocating. How could she do this to me? I clench my fists and hit the mattress as many time as I can until Effy came in to calm me down. I sigh when she she wraps her arms around me.

"hey...it's ok...don't get too angry you just woke up and you need to calm down for a bit" she said. I pull away and whip my eyes.

"when the things got so mess up? I can't even believe that she would have cheated on me with that bastard...I thought she was in love with me!" I exclaim sadly and she sighed before she lay beside me on the bed.

"she loves you, I know that what she did was more than a stupid mistake but maybe you should let her explain herself" she explained and I scoff as I turn to look at her.

"I don't fuckin need any explanation...you know me well enough, Effy and you know that I can't stand cheaters" I blurt out and she chuckled.

"sometime it's something that everyone have to deal with..." she replied sadly. I roll my eyes and turn to her because I know she wants to say something but probably doesn't know where to start.

"what is it? You want to say something so spill!" I force and she gave me a little smile.

"well, the day of your accident, Kate and I has just got together..." she said and I smile widely.

"it was about danm time! we all thought that you two will never make a fuckin move" I snort and she shook her head sadly.

"it wasn't so easy than I thought...I blame myself for what happens to you, so I couldn't handle it...we got into a fight because she thinks that I'm in love with you or something and I told her that we weren't meant for each other" she blurted out and smiled sadly through her tears. What? I can't help but laugh. Yes I love Effy but like a sister.

"Jesus, where did that come from?...and don't blame yourself for my behaviour, I was drunk and I shouldn't have jump out of the roof...and as for Kate, I think you need to take back your words because you of all the people know you are meant for each other" I say firmly. She frowned confusedly and shook her head.

"what did they say about your accident? You didn't fall from a roof!" she said incredibly. I chuckle and nod my head.

"i'm pretty sure I did, that's what the girls told me...I fell from the roof at the party, right?" I ask. She shifted uncomfortably and I roll my eyes.

"erm...I don't think that's what happen!" she blurted out and bits her lips. I look at her confusedly.

"what do you mean?" I ask angrily and she swallows hard.

"you should ask your sister or Naomi" she answered. I hold my eyes into her and something tell me that she was saying the truth, that what cause the accident wasn't from falling from a roof. I decide to let it go for now and next time I see my sister or Naomi I'll force them to talk. I'm angry because I can't believe that she lied to me!

"argh...I want a fuckin drink" I exclaim and slam my right hand on the mattress, she giggled.

"too bad, you can't drink alcohol with the pills that they are giving you, K!" she replied and I scoff.

"since when I don't mix pills with alcohol" I smirk but she didn't find it funny.

"you won't touch the alcohol until you're off your pills, I don't want to pick up the pieces if something bad happens to you" she rambled sadly.

"relax,Effy...I was joking, you really don't know how to enjoy a joke anymore" I snort and she glared playfully at me.

"you better...well now I'll let you sleep a bit because I can see that you're tired" she informed me as she gets out of the bed. I smile softly; see that's one of the things to why I love my best friend so much. She knows how to take care of me except from my mom and Emily. And speaking of my mom.

"thanks...oh and by the way, have you seen my mom?" I ask because when I woke up she wasn't here.

"I think she left since last night" she shrugged her shoulders.

"oh" I mouth sadly. I was hoping that she would be here with me but she ran away again!

"get some sleep...and I think I'll do the same" she kissed my cheek and leaves the room. As the door close, I immediately fall asleep.

**Vero's POV**

It's already 2 pm and I'm sitting in the living room watching some cartoons with Stephy.

"aunti Vero...when I'll get to see Alexia?" she asked softly, her eyes still on the tv. I swallow hard and reach my hand in my hair.

"I...erm...things are a bit complicated between us" I answer. Yeah, right! You mean things are over!

"did you do something to hurt her?" this time her eyes weren't on the tv anymore. I frown and try to find my words but I couldn't and get interrupt by the bell.

"it's Archie...Stephy" Kate yelled from the doorframe. She grabs her bag and turn to me.

"Promise me that I'll get to see her" she mumbled sadly. I hesitate for a moment and nod my head. Stupid me!

"now go and have a nice weekend...be nice with the Davies!" I warn and she nods. I kiss her on the cheek and so did Kate before she walks out of the door. I sigh and lean my head on the couch. My sister came in and drops her body beside me and hands me a beer as she takes a sip from hers.

"Effy and I are over" she blurted out of nowhere and I scoff.

"since when the two of you were a couple?" I joke and she shrugged her shoulders.

"since Katie's accident...we got together that night but when the accident happened she have been distant with me and keep blaming herself" she said softly.

"oh, that's shit!...and please don't tell me you just walk out from her!" I exclaim.

"kind of but she the one who stabs me in the heart with what she said to me out of the club last night!" she replied sadly and I raise my eyebrows.

"what did she said?" I ask and take a sip from my beer.

"that we aren't meant for each other...And I accuse her from being in love with Katie" she answered and I spill the drink out of my mouth and cough.

"you what?... Haha, this is funny!" I laugh loudly and she glared at me.

"shut up...this isn't funny" she hissed.

"how could you say something like that? She and Katie are best friend and they never had an history!" I explain and she sighed as she plays with the edge of the bottle.

"I know...I...just...argh! I was jealous, ok! " she pouted and I chuckle, shaking my head.

"instead of being jealous maybe you should talk to her tonight...we are all going to the club to celebrate for Katie even if this one won't be able to be there" I say and she smiled.

"I will...I want her to be a part of my life." she added and I nod my head. I wish that it was the same for me and Alexia. The time has passed and we we're all at the club except Katie of course and Sandra, who by the way we tried to reach but nothing. We take a table and the atmosphere was awkward between Alexia and I, Effy and Kate and Brooke that i can't stand anymore.

"erm...I'm gonna take the drink...Effy come with me" I yank her by the hand before she has the time to protest.

"you could have taken Kate or Brooke" she smirked at the end when I roll my eyes.

"Kate Is planning on talking to you so whatever happens between you too doesn't let it get in your way!" I warn as I take the bottle of tequila in my hand and some shooters glasses.

"by the way, have you seen Sandra?" I ask curiously because I haven't see her since Katie woke up.

"i called her but she didn't pick up the phone...Katie broke up with her and now she's probably drinking her sorrows away" she informed me as we gets back to the table. I put the bottle in the middle of the table and Kate was the first to pour her shot for herself.

"oh...I hope that she'll work the things out with her" I say sincerely. Effy nods as her eyes stay stuck on Kate who was avoiding looking at her. I shook my head and look at Alexia who stares at me sadly. If only I can get back to that night and erase everything that I said.

"well I'm off for a bit so don't mind me" Brooke informed us. Kate and I rolled our eyes.

"like we care" we said at the same time. She mumbled whatever and walks upstairs in the V.I.P room.

"where is she going now?" Emily asked curiously. We shrugged our shoulders.

"I don't know and sometime I wonder why she spends most of her time in there" Alexia said with a frown. I roll my eyes.

"I'm going to dance, join me" my sister said grabs Alexia by the hand before she has the time to say something. Naomi and Emily joined them. Now it was just me and Effy.

"let's go" I point to the dance floor and she grinned. I roll my eyes and chuckle. We started to dance and have our little fun and I was always checking on Alexia. I can't keep my eyes away from her for a second. Effy noticed me looking at her and smirks.

"it looks like we have a competition...I'll leave you to it for a second I have to use the bathroom" she yelled in my ear and walks away. I groan and turn my head. I decide to make a move on her now that she was dancing alone. She's so beautiful; I can't stand a second without looking at her. I walk past the people who were dancing until I get to her. She didn't know I was behind her holding her firmly by the hips and grinding against her. She has her eyes close and I know she was enjoying this moment. When her hands finds mine, that's when she realized it was me. I was hoping for her to push me away or to slap me but she didn't do any of this. Instead she turns around and pressed her forehead against mine and looks at me in the eyes.

"why did you do this to me?" she asked sadly and I can tell that she's tipsy. I swallow hard because I don't know what to answer to that, so I tried my best.

"I was a coward and you didn't deserve any of this, I'm sorry for everything...I just want us to move on" I blurt out. She strokes my cheek, then look at my lips and back at my eyes.

"I won't be able to do this anymore if you fuck me up again, Vero...I swear if it's what you attend to do then I'm not the right girl for that" she informed me. I shook my head and grab her by the wrist to stop her from leaving. I grab her firmly by the neck and kiss her with passion and moan as my tongue finds hers. I pull away from her lips and smile softly.

"I won't, I promise" I say and she smiled as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"no more secrets?" she asked softly.

"no more" I sincerely say. She gives me a huge smile before she starts to kiss me. We kissed for about two minutes before we ordered more drinks. It's time to get fucked up!

**Alexia's POV**

I'm so happy that she finally make up her mind, I thought she was going to give up on me but she didn't. Now that I have her back, I'll try anything to not make her leave me. We get interrupted by yelling across the dance floor and runs to see what's going. To my suprise, Kate was on top of Brooke, beating the shit out of her. Effy tried to do something but Kate wouldn't let her touching her. The music has stop and everyone was staring at us. Vero let go of my hand and run to her sister.

"Kate...let her go; she's not worth it!" she hissed as she pulls her sister away from Brooke. The blonde girl stays on the floor holding her face.

"let me go...I'm going to fuckin beat the shit out of her" she yelled as she tried to get away from Vero but she was holding her firmly with the help of Naomi. They were both glaring at Brooke.

"no, don't you dare make another move" Emily warned softly before she turns to Brooke.

"fuckin bitch, you know that I can sue you for what you just did!" she groaned in pain when she sees the blood rolling down her nose. To be honest I'm quite in shock about what Kate did to Brooke but knowing Brooke she did something to piss her off. My girlfriend scoffed beside me and gets into her face.

"you don't have enough power to do it...so stop harassing the people around you!" she raised her voice. I touch her softly on the arm to calm her down and she did calm down.  
Effy who was in silence decides to speak.

"what did you do?" she asked softly but harshly. Brooke scoffed and looks at us.

"you should keep an eye on your dog, she's a danger for the population!" she smirked when she sees the fire in Kate's eyes, who at the same time attempt to make a move on her but was stop by Naomi.

"this isn't the time for your stupid attitude...and you're fucking wasted, you going home now!" Naomi said coldly and takes her by the arm but she pushes her away. And it was true, she was wasted. When she left us at the table she was perfectly sober and now this.

"I'm not going anywhere" she hissed.

"don't you have other thing to do instead of acting like an immature girl?...it's not because you can have someone to love you that you have to take it on Kate!" Effy yelled. I see Brooke glares at her so I decide to interrupt before something else happen.

"ok...enough girls...if Katie was there I don't think she'll be happy to see us messing her night...so let's cool off, get back to the table and have some fun!" I suggest. Kate was already gone and Effy was chasing after her.

"you can have your night, I'm not in the mood anymore" Brooke sneered. Vero laughed bitterly and I roll my eyes.

"since when you are in a good mood...you always find a way to get into a fight, no wonder why you can't have true friends" ouch! That hurts, I feel it for her. Brooke face softened and looks at her sister, hoping that she would say something but she just shook her head.

"you can go fuck yourself Veronica!" she screamed as Naomi grabs her firmly by the arm.

"woah, calm down right now...I'm calling the cab and you are going home, end of the discussion!" she warned.

"whatever" she mumbled as she walks away followed by her sister. I sigh and turn to Vero.

"did you really have to be so harsh on her?" I ask softly.

"I'm sorry, ok? But I don't really like her after what she did last time" she responds.

"the past is the past...just avoid her when she says something stupid, don't do anything, alright?" I say and she nods before she leans and kisses me softly on the lips.

"ok! Woah, did I miss an episode here?" Emily exclaimed. We chuckled as I grab her hand in mine and smile widely.

"kind of...we decide to make another shot, if ya know what I mean" I wink and she snorted.

"don't flatter yourself...and I'm happy for both of you and you better keep it that way!" she warned playfully. We rolled her eyes.

"we are too"I blurt out with a huge smile. The night went on and everyone was having fun and we were wasted as a bird. Haha! We all are starting a new life so we decided to celebrate it tonight. I wish that Katie and Sandra was here with us and as for Brooke, apparently she didn't really get home. She argues with her sister, telling her that she'll stay here but far from them. God knows where she is now. I excuse myself and went to the bathroom. As I walk past a VIP room I hear yelling and I recognize one of the voice; Brooke. What the hell is she doing in this room? I was about to open the door but decide against it and decide to hear the conversation, I was too curious. So I hide myself behind the black curtains; they can't see me from the inside but I can see them from the outside. I see a guy on his knees, Brooke was standing in the middle of two guys. I frown confusedly; What if she was in trouble? But I stop my movement when I see a knife in her left hand. My eyes widens as I press my hand on my mouth.

"you owe me money" she hissed as she walks close to the man; who starts to laugh.

"I don't owe you anything, bitch!" he hissed back. She let out a fake laugh before she punched him hard on the face. I gasp in shock.

"if you don't give me my 2000 dollars, I'll fuckin rip your balls off!" she raised her voice as she lays down to have a better look of him. He holds his broken nose and spits on her face. This can't be good; I never thought that Brooke was this kind of girl. She's only 18 for Christ sake, how come she takes control on some old boys? I'm really confused now.

"man, you shouldn't have done this" one of the man beside Brooke sneers. She laughed bitterly and whip her face before she glare at the man.

"hold this" she said as she gives the knife to one of the man.

"I guess we'll have it my way then" she smirked when she sees the horror look on his face. I swallow hard because I'm scare about what she's about to do to him. But what I don't understand is why he owes her money and where did she meets those guys? I was out of my thoughts when I hear the guy scream in pain. With the noises in the club, no one can hear him. They hit him as many time as they can when Brooke was done she grabs the knife from the hand of her friend and marks the letter 'B' on his neck. He couldn't do anything; he was in too much pain to stand up.

"I'll give you 48 hours to give me my money if Mark wants to have his drugs back and if you don't have it this night ,I'm afraid that you won't have the control of your legs and arms anymore...am I clear" she yelled in his face. He nods his head slowly.

"oh my god" I whisper in shock. I can't believe that she's selling drugs. I wonder if Naomi knows about this. I have to tell her but I'm scare if Brooke does something to me like she did to the boy. Before the boys throws the guy out of the door from the other side of the room she turns to the man.

"oh and tell Mark that if he gets any close to my boys again this time I won't hesitate to pull the trigger...if he wants to talk he has to contact me by himself!" she informed him with a stern voice. He nods before the boys kick him out and started to laugh. Pull the trigger? What the hell did she meant by that? I can't stay here anymore I need to get away from here. As I walk away from the room I bump into my girlfriend and shift uncomfortably. She frowned at my action.

"what's wrong? It looks like you just have seen a ghost!" she said, holding me by the hand. Should I tell her or not?...No I won't, it's not my business and not hers. And she will probably won't care. I give her a force smile, which she falls for it.

"nah,I'm fine...let get home, I'm tired"I pout and she nods as we walked toward the other girls.

"you are leaving?" Emily asked drunkenly as she wraps her arms around our shoulders. We chuckled.

"yep, miss over here is tired" she smirked and ruffle my hair. I groan and push her hand away.

"well, goodnight and we'll see you tomorrow" Naomi blurted out. I hold my eyes into her eyes because she makes me think of Brooke and what I just saw.

"Amy...Amy!" my girlfriend yelled as she waves her hand in front of me. I shook my head and blush furiously.

"you were zooming out on Naomi...should I be worry?" Emily asked playfully. I can't help but roll my eyes. Naomi was staring at me with a funny look.

"fuck off,Em" I say and we all laughed until we said our goodbye. As we walk away I take the time to glance back at Naomi who was having fun. And I feel stupid and not honest to tell her about her sister. I sigh and get into Vero's car.

**Kate's Pov**

When I get home, I walk to the kitchen and pour a large portion of Whisky and swallow it in one shot. She was standing here, staring at me. So I turn my back so she can stare at my back.

"what did she say to you to make you so angry like that?" she asked softly.

"it doesn't matter anyway because you told me that we are not met for each other and in my words this mean you don't care about me." I hiss. I hear her sighing.

"I do care about you Kate...I regret what I said, ok?I was angry and obsess" she replied and I scoff.

"you think you were the only one?" I mumble angrily. She frowned and shook her head.

"that's not what I said! Can we just put all this behind, please? I don't like it when we fight" she replied. I reach my hand in my hair and sigh. It was true and I didn't like it either. She walks close to me and press her back on the counter.

"I'm ok with this...and I want us to be honest to each other no matter what." I blurt out. She smiled softly and reached her hand to hold mine.

"sure,I promise...how about we spend some alone time together without the girls around us!" she suggested. I chuckle softly.

"that's what we are doing right now and the girls are not around" I reply with a stupid look. She rolled her eyes and bits her lips. Ha! that's mean she's nervous.

"no,I was thinking that maybe we could go to Miami, Spain or something...you know to have our time" she rambled. My eyes widens because I was surprise that she would ask me that. And I think she thinks that I was going to say no because she already move to walk away but I stop her by the wrist and kiss her before I pull away. She frowned confusedly.

"let's do this...let's go to Miami." I exclaim with a huge smile. She smiled back and jumps on me and wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me with passion. I really want to pull away from her lips but I can't, I was stuck and I love it.

**Sandra's POV**

I feel sorry, stupid and a bitch for doing this to Katie. She was the best thing I never had and I know that I should have never done what I did. I'm a bitch, while she was laying on the hospital's bed fighting for her life, I was too obsess and was scare to lose her so I slept with my ex. I regretted it just after he started getting dress. After my visit to Katie, I asked him to left and that if he wants to sees TomTom I'll send him to him on the weekend and he agreed. Unlike other fathers who would have fought to have more custody but Dave was ok with this as long he gets to see his son. He's a nice guy we broke up in good terms and we decided to stay friends, not only for our son but for ourselves. It's Saturday so TomTom is with his dad and coming back tomorrow night. So since Katie broke up with me, I tried to call her as many as I can't but she won't answer her phone. The girls called me but I was not in the mood to speak to anyone. I groan tiredly when I hear a knock at my door and stand up to see who it was.

"who is it?" I ask.

"will you open the door instead of asking who's at the door!" she said tiredly. I giggle and roll my eyes; it's Brooke. I open the door and let her in. I raise my eyebrows when I see a bag with a bottle of Tequila and one with Chinese food. She caught me staring and grinned as we walks to the living room.

"it's 11am,Brooke...don't you think it's too early for a drink?" I ask incredibly. She smirked and sits on the couch. She grabs two glasses and pours a portion in each and gives me one.

"you didn't to go out with us last night... So I'm here to cheer you up" and with that she swallows her glass in one shot. This girl is funny but crazy.

"what, your night didn't go well I suppose?" I ask with sarcasm and she glared at me. I see that she has a bruise on the nose so I figure out that she got into a fight.

"not the time for that...let's enjoy this moment and talk about your heart broken" she blurted out and swallow another glass. I froze and sigh at the end. I stare at my glass that I still didn't touch.

"I guess everyone knows" I mumble softly. I'm such a bitch.

"not all the girls except me,Vero,Effy and Kate...what happens,I thought that you two were ok!" she asked with a frown as she starts to roll a spliff. Danm! What is it with everyone and the weeds?

"I...cheated on her with the father of my son" I blurt out sadly. She stops rolling and stares at me.

"oh,shit! That's really bad" she exclaimed. I glare at her.

" like I didn't fuckin know! She hates me now and won't answer my calls!" I hiss and decide that it was time for me to swallow this glass.

"do you blame her for that, no!...give her sometime, when she'll be ready to listen to you she'll tell you" she added.

"that's if she wants to talk to me" I mumble and she sighed. She takes a puff from her spliff and passes it to me but I shake my head.

"I don't touch this kind of stuff" I say and she rolled her eyes.

"god ,you're pathetic" she joked and I punch her on the arm.

"shut up and let's have some shots" I exclaim and she smirked. We drank half of the bottle, we were very drunk after that. We ate and talked about everything and nothing, joked around and all this. She's a nice girl; I don't know why the girls hate her so much.

"ok,ok!check this out...can you do this?" she asked as she brings her tongue to touch the edge of her nose. I burst in laugh.

"no...fuck sake how can you do this?" I ask drunkenly as I try to stand on my foot but keep falling. She smirked.

"I did some good exercise with my tongue" she winked and I shook my head.

"eww...I didn't want to hear that!" I say with disgust and she laughed loudly.

"relax, I won't try it on you, unless...you want me too" she said seductively as she walks close to me. I roll my eyes and push her away from me and she chuckled.

"in your dreams Brooke...it will be good if you find someone to love!" I say and sit on the couch because my head was spinning. She rolled her eyes and sits beside me.

"nah, I don't want to...I don't do love and relationships, it's a waste of time" she blurted out. I want to say yes but she's wrong.

"if you find the right person, not exactly" I reply and she scoffed and she swallows a shot before she answers me.

"yeah right...look at Vero and Alexia, their relationship can't never stand without having them fighting about something stupid and that goes for Effy too...they keep turning in circle." she said. I give her a point for that, she's right.

"that's their business not yours...I just can't understand how you can't not love any girls...that's strange" I say and furrow my eyebrows. She chuckled softly as she fixed her glass.

"ok, I'm gonna tell you something but promise me that you tell the girls... I don't want them to have fun of me" she warned with a serious look. I nod.

"I have a crush on a girl since 2 years...but she was already in a relationship with this guy when I met her... And one night I tried to kiss her but she rejected me, telling me that she loves Mike, her boyfriend, that I was disgusting...well all the words that can hurt me... Two weeks after, she said that she didn't wanted to see me again" she informed me sadly.

"woah...and why did she suddenly decides that? I mean she could have told that sooner" I reply and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I was not the girl she thinks I was when she discovered something...something that I truly regret to get involve with" she answered and just like that she starts to have tears in her eyes. I sigh and bring her head on my chest. I never saw her crying and get emotional like this.

"what is it? you can tell me anything...what's get into this house won't never come out" I say with honesty. I can keep a secret. She laughed bitterly as she whips her eyes.

"trust me, you won't believe me and I don't think you want to know" she hissed and I chuckle.

"ok, I won't force you to speak...it's not of my business" I answer.

"exactly...and now I have to get home " she said as she pulls away from me and stood up from the couch. She grabs her bag and turns to look at me.

"thanks, for today... It really meant a lot" I inform her and she smile soflty. A smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"ha, it was nothing" she replied shyly and I chuckle as I follow her to the door.

"are you still trying to get an hold of this girl that you like?" I ask curiously.

"yeah...she lives here actually and her name is Jessie and believe me or not but she slapped me before I even have the time to open my mouth." she answered.

"well, I hope that she won't torture you too much next time you see her" I joke and she glared at me.

"goodbye, Sandra...see you maybe later" and with that she was gone. I walk to the living room and grab the bottle and put in in the garbage. I sigh and drop my body on the couch.

**Mistakes are mine…what's your opinions? I need to know or I won't be able to post anymore.**


End file.
